Lone Wolf
by Damon X Misaki
Summary: My name's Vasilissa grace, I'm on the run from my old pack. I'm also a true alpha, I got saved by another alpha who's name is Derek Hale. Friendship, Pain, Loss, Romance, Drama Is what happens In my life. But I finally found a place I can call home. A place filled with love and laughter, changing me from a Lone wolf to a She wolf. With a pack I would give my life for. (OC X Derek)
1. Chapter 1

**_This is my first Teen Wolf fanfic, I've always wanted to start writing one. I'm kind of having a small crush on Derek Hale, the sexiest werewolve. :P S_**_**o I hope you'll like this fanfic, and Enjoy reading. This story will be in the POV of my OC Vasilissa Grace**. _

chapter 1: Beacon Hills newest citizen

I keep running through the woods, I don't even need to turn around to see that my old pack is chasing after me. Yeah, I'm a werewolve. I used to be in a pack, but I didn't like the way my pack treats outsiders. Killing innocent people for nothing. That's not the way I want things to be, so i ran away multiple times. But each time they find me, and lock me up in a cellar. And the alpha of my pack is a crazy guy, his name is Alexander. I've been with this pack for almost 4years now. I've been on the run for 2days now, and I haven't slept nor eaten. I stop running and hide behind a tree, I'm breathing heavy. I hear someone nearby saying:"I'm sure Vasilissa went that way." Another guy says:"Let's split up and search, Alexander said we can use violence iff she doesn't want to come back with us." God, these guys are idiots. They totally forgot that I'm stronger then them, even thought I'm exhausted. I'll fight them iff it's neccesary, I feel someone hitting me with something hard on my head.

I fall on the ground, and stand up in a wim. The guy looks at me and says with a grin on his face:"It's been 2 days Vasilissa, I'm tired off chasing after you. So now get your ass up and start walking back home. Cause I don't feel like hitting you." I just grin and I feel that the wound on my head has already healed. Even thought there was blood all over my tanktop. I really looked like a mess, I look at that idiot and say:"Adam, shut the hell up. And get out of my way, cause I'll send you straight to Werewolve hell." Adam grins and says:"You haven't lost your spunk Vasilissa. But don't worry I'll make you lose it, You just need some sense beaten into that pretty head of yours." I lift an eyebrow and say:"Rot In hell asshole!" My claws come out and scratch him right in his face. He growls and i push him right against a tree, and growl as loud as I can.

Adam wimpers and looks at my eyes, he can't believe what he's seeing. I just smirk and say:"Told you, I'm an alpha. Not one who has to kill to become one, I'm a true alpha. So now you get your ass up and leave before I slid your throat out."Adam stands up and whistles loud, his pack members.. actually my old pack members come running to him. He looks at them and says:"Let's go back, we don't stand a chance Iff we fight against her. We'll just end up dead, Alexander needs to do this himself." They all run back to our camp, while I start running as far away from my pack as possible. I've been running for almost 6hours, when I start to see a highway. My legs where hurting, and my head was spinning. And it was dark outside, almost midnight. I just walk towards the highway and feel the ground beneath me spin. The only thing I could see before I fell on the ground and was surrounded with darkness, where green eyes.

_... A few hour later_

I try to open my eyes, but it's as iff they're glued. I just close my eyes and try to fall asleep again, I didn't care where I was. I only wanted to sleep, I hear a guy say:"So you found yoursef a girl Derek. Nice, Nice." Another guy who's voice I found attractive said:"Shut up Stiles, and why are you even here?" So the first guy's name Is Stiles, and The one with his attractive voice Is Derek. Now I know at least my kidnappers or saviors name. I open my eyes, and sit straight. I look around and see that I'm laying on a couch. Someone took care of the wound on my arm, cause I see that I'm wearing a bandage around it. But I was still wearing my dirty white, well it was once white. Now it was filled with blood and dirt stains, and I had leafs in my hair. But most of all I smelled like sweat, blood and dirt. I turn my head to the door when I see a young guy looking at me. He smiles and says:"You're awake." This is not Stiles Or that other guy Derek, cause I hear his voice for the first time. I nod and say:"Yeah, I'm awake and alive. It's a miracle."

The guy chuckles and says:"I see you're allright, that's good. Because someone wants to ask you some questions." I lift an eyebrow and say:"Questions? Okay, but first tell me did you save me?" He shake shis head and says:"No, Derek saved you. He found you almost dead on the highway." I smile and say:"So where is my savior?" The guy smiles and says:"I'll tell him to come, he's in the kitchen." I smile and say:"Before you leave to call my savior, tell me your name." The guy smiles and says:"Scott, Scott McCall." This guy is so cute, I smile back and say:"Cute name, I'm Vasilissa Grace. I know I have a weird name, But I'm half Russian and Half American." Scott noddes and says:"Nice to meet you Vasillisa." I nod and when I'm about to say something, I see the hottest guy enter the room. He was tall, black spiked hair, and his shirt was hugging his muscles in all the good ways.

But what I couldn't stop staring at, where his eyes. It where the same green eyes, that saved me yesterday. He leans against the wall and says while looking at me:"Close your mouth." I didn't even notice that I staring at him with my mouth slidely open. He was simply too damn sexy, for godssake I'm tired but I can't take my eyes off him. I close my mouth and say:"Hey sexy, I heard you where the one who saved me. Thanks, iff you weren't there i would have been dead." I saw Derek grin, he wants to kill me.. Stop grinning, smilling, standing or whatever. Cause I can't think clear. I see the guy who I think is Stiles, Looking shocked. I grin and stand up from the couch, I stretch out and say:"Thanx for helping me, but now I have to go." Derek walks towards me and says:"Leaving so soon? I still need to ask you some questions." I grin and say:"Even thought I would love to stay here with you handsome. But I really need to go."

He lifts an eyebrow and says:"Sit down, let me ask you some questions. And then you can leave." I nod and sit back down on the comfy couch. I wince when I feel a sharp pain go through my head. Derek puts his hand on my arm and says:"Are you allright?" I nodd and say with a painfull look on my face:"I just have problems standing up, since an asshole hit me with a branch on my head." Scott looks at me with pity and says:"WHy would anyone hit you?" I really started to like this guy. I look at him and say, while leaning back on the couch:"Well cutie boy, I had a pack.. more of a pack full of assholes." I told them everything that happened to me, and why I was on the run. Stiles looked sad and said:"Your life sucks." I grin and say:"It sucks, but It's still my life. A life I wish was different, and I dunno why but I trust you guys."

Scott and Stiles smile and Derek sighs and says:"You're staying here till you heal." I simply nod and ask:"Didn't you want to ask me some questions? Or does those questions involve just the two of us, somewhere else?" He grins and Stiles says:"You're the first girl I see, who's not ashamed of saying these things." I grin and say:"Well iff you've lived a screwed up life like mine. You'll start saying things right in the face." Scott chuckles and I say:"You're a funny guy Stiles, and Scott is cute." Stiles smiles and Scott says:"Thank you." I smile back and say:" No problem Malen'kiy volk." Scott looks at me and says:"What does that mean?" I sigh and say:"It means little wolf in Russian." Stiles grins and says while patting Scott on his shoulder:"Come on Maletey volt, we have some things to do."

I laugh and say:"It's Malen'kiy volk Stiles." He grins and murmers yeah, Scott smiles and they both say goodbye to me and leave. I sigh again and say:"Hey sexy, Are you going to keep staring at me? Or do you want to ask me something?" Derek smirks and says:"You've been giving me alot of names since you woke up." I grin and say:"Get used to it Handsome." He grins and I say:"Do you have some girls clothes?" He lifts an eyebrow and says:"Do I look like I wear girl clothes?" I shake my head and say:"But you look like the type of guy, who has multiple girlfriends who leave some of their clothes at your place." He chuckles and says:"How did you come up with that?" He lift my shoulders and say:"Cause a sexy guy like you, has a girlfriend, well at least 2."

Derek shakes his head and says:"I don't have a girlfriend, But I can give you some of my clothes. I'll ask a member of my pack to go buy you some clothes in awhile." Yes! Mr. sexy wolf is single maybe I can have a chance with him. I smile and say:"So am I, Sexy Free and Single. And I'm ready to bingle." He lifts an eyebrow and says:"Bingle? what does that mean?" I yawn and say:"I dunno, It's just from a song I once heard somewhere in Canada." He shakes his head and walks away. He comes back after a fe minutes, holding a shirt and sweatpants. I grin and say:"Do you have a scissors?" Derek noddes and brings me a scissor, I look at him and say:"Before I'm gonna transform your pants into shorts, I wanna ask you Iff you're ok with me cutting them?" He grins and says:"Just do whatever you want with them." I'll be in the next room, Iff you need anything. It's best iff you sleep a bit more, I think you've had a concussion.

I nod and Derek leaves the room, I immediattely start cutting his sweatpants into shorts that fit me. I'm used to wearing shorts, when I'm done cutting I change into my new shorts in a second. I take off my top and wear Derek's shirt, It smelled of him. Pine and wood, I love those two. I walk out of the room and knock on the Derek's room, he opens the door and chuckles and says:"My pants became shorts, never thought I would see that one day." I grin and says:"Thank you for giving me your clothes." I kiss him on his cheek and wink, I walk back to my couch. And lay down, trying to fall asleep. I could hear Derek's heartbeat, I knew he was in the same room as me now. I'm sure he was staring at me, with those beautiful green eyes.

_**Weeeeeell, this was chapter one (^_^) **_

_**I hope I did a great job, even Iff it sucked just give me a comment ;D **_

_**thanx for reading. Have a ridiculously amazing day ;) **_

_**Misaki** _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you all for favoriting/following/ reviewing this fanfic about Funny Vasilissa :P**_

_**I was about to start writing new chapters for my other fanfics, But I'm stuck with Vasilissa in my head.**_

_**So you lucky girls/guys, get ready for a new chapter filled with funny stuff, Sexy Derek, Idiotic Stiles,**_

_**Cute Scotty boy and Our Bold and awesome Vasilissa (^_^)**_

_**Oh btw, I'm not russian.. I only get those russian words from google translate :P lol **_

_**and last but not least Hotaru Himura, I was about to reply to your review.. but sadly I can't cause I think you blocked that.**_

_**But whatever, Hotaru I'm gonna do what you asked for. And you'll get to read a Derek POV ;D **_

**_Let's get started._**

Chapter 2: The bold and The Sexy

I've been at this place for 2 days now, I'm not going to complain. Believe me, I love it here. Scott and Stiles always come to visit me after school. And I'vestarted to get back to my old healthy self. And off course, let's not forget about Wolf. I just get up from my couch and walk towards the kitchen. Once I'm there I open the fridge, and grab a beer. I open the can and start drinking from it, while walking to the livingroom. I find wolf doing push ups, and HOLY CRAP he was shirtless! This guy will be the death of me. I lean against the wall, and hear him say:"Like what you see?" I grin and say:"Absolutely, Best thing to wake up with." He smirks and starts doine push ups with one hand, God he's too damn hot for his own good. I'm about to say something when I hear someone shout:"Derek! We're back!" I turn around and see a blond pretty girl, a strong wellbuild guy and a GQ Model. What The Hell?! The last guy is simply Hot, even though Derek is still the hottest guy there is.

Derek stands up and says:"You're all late, I asked you guys to come yesterday. Now start doing 100 push ups." The girl sighs and says while looking at me:"What's up with your shorts?" I grin and say:"Actualy these are sweatpant shorts." The girl lifts an eyebrow and says:"What?" I just smile and say:"I got wolf's sweatpants and turned them into shorts." The GQ model grins and The wellbuild guy chuckles, I look at them and say:"Nice to meet you all, My name is Vasilissa Grace. What are your names?" The GQ model smiles and says:"My name is Isaac Lahey, nice to meet you." Isaac, such a beautiful name. Here I go again, I'm only interested in Derek. So I don't need to think about Isaac Hot Lahey. The girl smiles and says:"Erica reyes, and this is Boyd ." Erica said the last thing while pointing at Boyd, he smiles and says:"Nice to meet you Vasilissa, can I ask you a question iff you don't mind?"

I nod and say:"Ask whatever you want Boyd." He smiles and says:"Are you Derek's girlfriend?" I like this guy already, thinking I'm wolf's girlfriend. I grin and say:"Nopes, sadly not. Mr sexy wolf is only interested in his pack, scaring Stiles and working out." That earned me a grin from Derek, I geuss he likes my way of talking. Boyd laughs and Isaac looks at me and says:"You're funny." I smile and say:"Thanx, I hear that alot these days." I look at Erica and say:"I'm glad I finally see a girl here." Erica grins and says:"Same here, the only ones that come here are Alisson and lydia. Those two work on my nerves, I hope you're not the same as them." This girl has spunk, I like that. I walk towards Erica and hold my hand out, she lifts an eyebrow and I say:"Don't worry I never work on anyones nerves. But iff someone does that to me, he'll wish he was never born."

Erica smiles and shakes my hand, and says:"Nice, I think we're going to be great friends." I smile and nod, I hear Derek say:"Now go change your clothes, and start doing those 100 push ups." I turn around and say to Derek:"Come on, you're such a Buzzkill Handsome." He sighs and says:"You go sit down and be quiet for a few minutes." Ok, he actually told me to be quiet... that hurts my feelings. I sigh and go sit on the couch, and Isaac sits down beside me. Derek and Boyd leave the room while talking about something. Erica looks at me and says:"You listen to what he says, and he doesn't need to repeat it." I grin and say:"Well I don't want make him angry. Even though he looks hotter when he's angry." Erica chuckles and says:"You're crazy, I'm gonna change my clothes and I'll be back in a second." I nod and yawn, Isaac looks at me and says:"You're a special girl, do you always say anything that comes on your mind?"

I look at Isaac and say:"Yup, Always. And thanx for calling me a special girl. No one has ever said that to me." He smiles and says:"Tell me, who are you?" I lift an eyebrow and say:"What do you mean?" He sighs and says:"Derek never brings just normal people to his place. Either you're the newest member of the pack, Or you're something else." I really like this guy, he's smart. I don't know why, But I think he'll become my best friend. While Derek will become my.. I dunno. Why am I thinking about Derek? Oh right, Cause he's hot. I look at Isaac and say:"Well I'm not a part of his pack, But I'm also a werewolve. And btw I don't know why, But I think you're going to be my best friend." Isaac smiles and says:"Thanks, It's the first time I hear that." He stares at me and I cough, He chuckles and says:"So you're a werewolve, Where is your pack?" I really didn't feel like talking about them, cause that made me think of things I wanted to forget.

I sigh and stare down at my hands and say:"I don't have a pack, I used to have one." He noddes and I start telling him the same things I told Scott, Stiles and Derek. I sigh and say:"Well then I ended up here with wolf." Isaac laughs and Derek says:"Stop calling me that, I have a name." I smirk and say:"I like calling you Mr sexy wolf, but I can also call you. Hot wolf, handsome, sexy guy..and I can keep going on." Derek leans against the wall, he grins and Isaac says:" Good one Lisa." I haven't heard someone call me that in years, I look shocked at Isaac. The only one who called me that, was my brother Christian. Christian. Christian. My brother who gave his life up to save me. The last member of my family, Now I had no one left. No family, no pack I was a lone wolf.

Isaac's hand on my arm wakes me up from the shock I was In. He looks at me and says:"Are you ok?" I nod and stand up from the couch, and say:"I need some fresh air, I'll be back in a few minutes." Isaac noddes and Derek keeps staring at me. I walk out of the livingroom, and leave the pack's house. I walk a bit and sit down, while leaning against a tree. I immediattely start sobbing, Putting my hand on my mouth so no one would hear me cry. I have been crying for years without someone noticing that. I'm always covering the hurt, pain and loss I have In my life. With jokes, sarcasm and laughs. But sometimes that won't help and I end up crying myself to sleep. Everyone has their own problems, I don't want to be a burden to these people who saved me. My dear brother Christian, I miss him so much. There Isn't a second that I'm not thinking about him. I pull my knees together and lean my head against the tree.

_Derek's POV:_

I saw her look shocked after Isaac called her Lisa. It looked as iff she saw a ghost, she's always cheerfull. But it was my first time seeing her look sad. These days she's been laughing, giving me the weirdest names. I think she didn't tell us everything that has happened to her. Maybe there is a reason why she didn't tell us that. I look at Boyd who just entered the livingroom and say:"You're in charge now, Make Erica and Isaac do 100 push ups." Isaac sighs and Erica noddes and starts doing push ups. Boyd looks at Isaac and Erica, and says:"I'll do those push ups with you guys." Erica smiles and Isaac puts his hand on Boyd's shoulder and smiles. I leave the livingroom ad walk outside the house. I hear someone crying, I start running towards the way I hear the sound come from.

I stop running when I see Vasilissa crying, she looked like she was in so much pain. I start walking towards her, she hears me coming. She stands up and says:"Hey handsome, did you already miss me?" She's a strong girl, that's one of the things I know about her. I sigh and say:"You're crying, what happened?" Vasilissa smiles and wipes her tears, she leans against the tree and says:"I'm just happy to be here." Now she's trying to ignore my question. I lift an eyebrow and say:"You're lying, I can hear your heartbeat. It's beating like crazy." She just chuckles and says:"Sometimes I totally forget that You're a werewolve. Don't know why." I smile and say:"Tell me why are you crying Vasilissa?" She looks at me and says:"It's the first time you said my name. Well that's good."

I shake my head and she says while looking at the birds flying in the sky:" Only my brother Christian called me Lisa. But he's not here anymore, and I miss him so much." A tear rolls down her cheek, She wipes it away and looks at me and says:"Well handsome do I also need to do those 100 push ups?" She's really special, always smilling no matter what happens. I see her stare at me, I grin and say:"You've been staring alot at me today." She smiles and says:"Well can't enjoy what I'm seeing, and btw you where also checking me out when I left the house." I chuckle and she looks at me and says:"Why do you only laugh when you're with me? Cause I never see you laugh with Scott, Stiles or the others." I sigh and say:"I don't know, maybe it's because you remember me of my mother. She was also full of life, and always laughing and making jokes."

She grins and says:"So now I'm sort of a mother figure to you?" I laugh and say:"Not at all, you're just a bit like her. But I don't see you as my mother." She noddes and says:"Then what am I to you?" I look at her and when I'm about to say something, Isaac comes running out of the house. He looks at me and says:"Boyd and Erica are training, wanna come and watch?" I nodd and follow him inside, I turn around to see Vasilissa following me. She runs past me and stands beside Isaac. When I enter the livingroom, I find Erica Punching Boyd in the face, they where both fighting in their werewolve shape. I lean against the wall and shout:"STOP!" Erica and boyd stop and they both look at me, I sigh and say:"That's enough of training, but continue iff you want to." Erica shakes her head and Boyd lays down on the ground.

_Vasilissa POV:_

I look at Boyd and say:"I wanna hear you growl." Boyd chuckles and says:"Ok." He sits straight and growls loud, his eyes were amber gold. Erica grins and Growls loud, I smile and say:"Well you two have a nice growl." Isaac looks at me and Growls loud, I see Derek roll his eyes. That guy needs to stop pretending to be a boring grandpa. I laugh and say to Isaac:"Your growl is awesome, just like Erica's and Boyd's growl." Isaac, Boyd and Erica smile and I look at Derek and say:"Hey Handsome, I wanna hear you growl." Derek lifts an eyebrow and says:"Not interested In your childish game." I stick my tongue out and say:"You're boring, Come on don't be a buzzkill. Pleeeeease." He sighs and says:"Ok, but stop begging." Derek looks at me and Growls loud, damn that guy is like 1000000000000% hotter when he growls. And his eyes turned from his beautiful green eyes, into crimson red. He's an alpha, I already knew that. But it was my first time seeing it.

He leans back against the wall and says:"Happy now?" I nod and say:"Very happy, your alpha eyes are nice. But I like your green eyes more." Isaac rolls his eyes and Erica says:"Stop flirting Or just kill me already." I chuckle and Boyd says:"Now I want to see you growl." Isaac noddes and says:"Come on Lisa, just growl." I flinch when I hear my nickname, only Derek saw me do that. He looks at me and I just smile. Don't want to make him worry, I sigh and say:"Ok, but don't tell anyone. Or else My old pack will start searching for me again." I breath in and out, And Growl loud. The growl of a She wolf alpha, My eyes where the same as Derek when he shifted. A crimson red, Derek was staring at me with disbelief. Isaac, Boyd and Erica where shocked. I hear someone behind me say:"What The Hell?"

I turn around to see Stiles and Scott looking at me, Scott smiles and says:"You're an alpha." I grin and say:"Yup" Stiles clpas his hands together and says:"That's nice, now we have 3 alpha's. So we can kick everyone's ass." I laugh and say:"3 Alpha's?" scott noddes and his eyes turn crimson red, I grin and say:"That's awesome!" Scott smiles and sits on the couch, I see Derek staring at me. I turn back to normal, derek sighs and says:"Why didn't you tell me you where an alpha?" I lift my shoulders up and say:"It's not a big deal." Derek sighs again and I say:"did I say something wrong?" He shakes his head and I put my hand on his cheek. I REALLY DON"T KNOW WHY I"M PUTING MY HAND ON DEREK HOTTIE HALE'S CHEEK?!

He lifts an eyebrow and I kept staring at him, It's like I'm in trance. I hear Isaac cough and Stiles saying EWW, I shake my head and say:"I'll tell you anything from now on, I promise you that." Derek noddes and keeps staring at me, damn it was just as iff we're about to kiss or something. And Stiles freaking Stilinski shouts:"Hey we're still here, so iff you're planning on doing something. Go somewhere, i don't wanna get a trauma." I hear Derek growl silently, he looks at me and says:"I'll talk to you later." I just nod and felt my heart beat like crazy, what's wrong with me?! I walk towards the others and hear Derek say:"Scott call Jackson and tell him to be here in a few minutes." I look at derek and say:"Who's Jackson?" Erica stands up and says:"I'm going to take a shower." She walks away and Boyd says:"And I'm going home, My mum needs me." Isaac sighs and says:"Wait for me Boyd, I also need to go home."

Stiles looks at Scott and says:"I'm going to check up on Malia, I need to help her with math. We have a test tomorrow." Scott noddes and lays down on the couch. everyone leaves, and Derek walks past me, and puts his hand on my head. I look at him and he says:"Thanks for trusting me." I blush, I don't even know why I'm blushing. derek smiles and walks away to his room. I put my hand on my head, and see Scott smilling at me. I sit beside him and say:"What?" he lifts his shoulder and I smile while thinking about Derek's words'Thanks for trusting me'.

_**HEEEEERE's chapter 2! it's way longer then chapter 1, but I couldn't stop writing :p**_

_**and hotaru I hope i did a great Job writing Derek's POV :D **_

_**review please (^_^) cause those reviews make me the happiest fanfic writer there is ;D** _


	3. Chapter 3

_**A very BIG THANK YOU to Vampir3.S3duction, Hotaru Himura and xmeichanx. You guys are Beyond awesome.**_

_**You made my day with all your sweet and cute reviews. Thanks to you guys I feel like I can write thousands of chapters for this fanfic.**_

_**I seriously love you guys! You're freaking awesome. :P *clears her throat* Sorry for being an idiot :P I'm just so happy.**_

_**And also a BIG thank you to everyone who reads this fanfic, followed/favorited. Love you guys too. (^_^)**_

_**Well let's get started.** ;D_

* * *

_Something always brings me back to you._  
_ It never takes too long._  
_ No matter what I say or do_  
_ I'll still feel you here 'til the moment I'm gone._

_ You hold me without touch._  
_ You keep me without chains._  
_ I never wanted anything so much_  
_ Than to drown in your love and not feel your rain._

_ Set me free,_  
_ Leave me be._  
_ I don't wanna fall another moment into your gravity_  
_ Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be._  
_ But you're on to me and all over me._

_ Oh, you loved me 'cause I'm fragile_  
_ When I thought that I was strong._  
_ But you touch me for a little while_  
_ And all my fragile strength is gone._

_Gravity - Sara Bareilles_

* * *

Chapter 3: Falling into your Gravity 

I'm training with Isaac, I've decided to stay a bit longer in Beacon Hills. It's not because of a certain handsome werewolve. Or maybe it is, I don't know. I just got used to this place, It's like a second home to me. I'm almost 1 month here, still living in Mr sexy werewolve's loft. I haven't seen him the whole day. He said he had some work to do last night, And he still didn't come home. Well I worry about him, but I won't tell him that. Even though I say alot, but still I won't tell him that I care a bit about him. Ok not just a bit, I care ALOT about him. Isaac grabs me on my right arm and trows me over his shoulder. This kid is very strong, Maybe it's because I'm an awesome teacher. hehe , Yeah maybe that's it. I look at Isaac from the ground and say:"You've kicked my ass these past two weeks. You're getting stronger buddy."

He smiles and says:"Thank you, thank you Lisa. It's an honour to hear that from you." I grin and Isaac reaches his hand out to me, I grab his hand and pulls me up. I smile and say while pinching him on his cheek:"You're really cute, you know that?" He chuckles and says:"I get called handsome alot, but it's my first time being called cute. I'll take that as a compliment." I let go of his cheek and say:"Cocky much Mr. Lahey?" He noddes and says with a smirk on his face:"Very much Miss. Grace." He's too damn cute, we've both became closer thee past days. I've also told him about my brother. It's still hard to speak about him, But I have to stay strong. Don't wanna start crying like before, I have to start living my life. And get ready for anything that might happen.

I look at Isaac and say:"Let's continue practicing, but now it's my turn. I want to avoid all your punches, kicks and everything else." Isaac noddes and says:"Why would you want to practice?" I roll my eyes and say:"Because you might never know when I'll need it. I know I'm strong but still not strong enough." He sighs and says while putting his hand on my shoulder:"Is this about your brother?" I sigh and say:"Yes and no." Isaac looks sad and says:"tell me." I lean against the wall and say:" I still need to find that person who killed my brother. I have to avenge my brother's dead, I swear by god Iff I find that person. I will tear him apart and burn him." Isaac grins and says:"Typical you, always making a serious conversation turn into a funny one."

I stick my tongue out and sigh again, Isaac looks at me and I say:"Don't look at me with those judgy little eyes." Isaac lifts an eyebrow and says:"I'm not judging, It's just that I don't want you to get hurt again. You've been through a hell lot of things. So just live your life to the fullest Lisa." I smile and say:"Thanks for caring about me Isaac, But I have to do this. Then I can maybe start enjoying my life. Or maybe even after that, I'll keep being sad." Isaac shakes his head and says:"I won't let that happen, as long as you're here. I hope that would be a long time, I will make you happy. You're my best friend, the big sister I never had." Big sister, It's been a long time since I heard that too. Isaac says the same things christian always said.

I sigh and hug Isaac, He smiles and hugs me back. I let go of him and say with a wide smile:"Let's go get some coffee, It's been awhile since I had some." Isaac noddes and says:"I'll go take a shower and I'll be right down." I nod and on that second I see Derek entering the room with his shirt all torn up. He had scratches that were starting to heal, and blood all over his body. I run towards him and say:"What happened to you?" He sighs and sits on the couch, he looks at me and says:"Nothing." He's always ignoring my questions, and iff he answers them. It's always nothing or You have nothing to do with it. I don't know why he's behaving like that sometimes. First he says Thank you for trusting me, and now Nothing. Seriously What The Hell?!

I put my hand on my hip, and say:"Tell me where did you go last night? And what did you do, to come back looking like this?" Derek sighs again and says:"I'm exhausted and I need some sleep right now." Now he's starting to work on my nerves. I put my hand on his shoulder and say:"Stop giving me crappy answers. I just want to know what happened to you." He looks angry at me and says:"Don't you understand the word'exhausted'." Yup, I'm going to have a BF. Like a major Bitch Fit! I look angry at him and shout:"Shut the hell up Derek. I'm sick of you ignoring me all these days. You've been acting weird these days. Just say it iff I'm bothering you." Isaac walks down the stairs and looks at me, I saw him But I didn't want to look at him.

Or else Derek, yeah I know.. It's the first time I'm saying his name, I'm just pissed. Oh right, or else that guy would ignore me again. He looks mad at me and says:"You want to know everything, ok. Boyd and Erica didn't go on a trip. They're kidnapped, and I've been searching for them these past week. I can't find them anywhere, and it's driving me crazy. Then I found 2 omega's, who went berzerk on me." I was shocked because Boyd and Erica where gone, But most of all that Derek was hurt. I sit on the table and say with a sad look on my face:"I'm sorry for making you angry. And I'm sorry that you can't find Erica and Boyd. I'll do anything to find them, I'm here to help you guys."

He looks at me and sighs again, I also sigh and say:"I'll be right back, just sit here. Don't go anywhere else." I didn't even wait for his reply, I just ran towards the stairs. Isaac looks at me and says:"Where are you going?" I run and say:"You'll see." I keep running till I reach the bathroom, I open the closet and take a medical box out of it. I run back downstairs and smile when I see Derek still sitting on the couch. Isaac was leaning against the wall. I put the medical box on the table and say:"Take your shirt of Handsome." Derek grins and takes his shirt of, I geuss he knew what I was about to do. But cute Isaac looks at me as iff I'm crazy and says:"Iff you're gonna do something that involves just the two of you. I'm going to get out of here."

I laugh and say:"Told you, you're too cute. I'm just going to treat his wounds idiot." Isaac smiles and I hear him mumble o right. I start treating his wounds, I lift an eyebrow and say:"Why doesn't this wound want to heal?" He looks at me and says:"Cause I don't heal fast anymore." WHAT?! I look shocked and say:"What do you mean?" He leans back and says:"I don't heal fast like you or the others. I don't know why." This scares me, is he going to die? No. No. No. wolf will never die, he's too strong and hot for that. I'm freaking out, I look sad and say:"How long is that?" He winces when I put a bandage on his right shoulder. He stares at his shoulder and says:"4 months." I immediately stop bandaging his arm and shout:"WHAT THE HELL?! WHY DIDN"T YOU TELL ME THAT? I TRUST YOU AND TOLD YOU EVERYTHING ABOUT ME. BUT IT SEEMS THAT YOU DON"T TRUST ME."

He puts his hand on my hand and says softly:"I don't want to bother you , you already have alot of problems of your own." That calmed me in a second, and I don't know why I felt like I had butterflies in my stomach. I geuss I'm not just having a crush on this guy. It's more then just a crush. I felt the warmth of his hand. I look at him and say softly:"Sorry, I'm just freaking out. I.. I just care alot about you. And I haven't slept this night at all, I thought something happened to you." I hear Isaac say:"And that's my cue to leave, I'll be at Alisson's place Iff you need me." He leaves and I turn around to see Derek staring at me. I blush and say:"What are you staring at?" He grins and says:"Nothing, you're just a special girl. You always say the first things that you have on your mind."

I smile and say:"Well wolf, that's because I'm awesome." He smiles and keeps staring at me, damn his stare makes my legs go all jelly. I can't even stand straight. What does this wolf do to me? My stuupid face was blushing. Derek leans forward , he was so close to me. I look the other way, and he chuckles and says:"Didn't know you could be so cute." I look at him and I didnt' know, nor do I wanna know why. I just did what came on my mind, I give him a quick kiss on his lips and sit down on the table. My poor legs couldn't hold me anymore. I hear Derek's heartbeat beat like a jungle drum. Or was it my own heart, i don't have a clue. I just keep staring at my hands. I really didn't except him to pull me towards him, and kiss me.

I was In werewolve heaven. I kiss him back, and put my hand on the couch to keep me from falling on him. He puts his hand on my back and closes his eyes. I close my eyes, this kiss is so sweet. And the only thing I think about is Derek, Derek, Derek. I get pulled out of werewolve heaven, when I hear someone clear his throat and someone gasp. I open my eyes and Derek breaks our kiss. Damn, I was just so happy. I turn arpund and see Scott and the whole pack standing in the livingroom. They certainly didn't expect to find their Alpha kissing a girl. I grin and say while standing up:"Heya Guys and gals, wassup?" Scott grins and Stiles says:"I told you iff you want to make out, do it somewhere no one can see you guys."

I go with my hands through my hair and say:"Well I'll take that into consideration for next time." Stiles mouth go's wide open and I see Jackson laughing. Scott looks at Derek and says:"We can come back later Iff you want." Derek clears his throat and says:"That's not necessary, I need to tell you guys something." I pout and sit down on the couch, that idiot he could have told Scott and the others to come back later. I see Isaac shaking his head towards me, I wink and he smiles. Derek starts telling them about Boyd and Erica. Everyone is shocked, I hear someone open the front door and walk inside the loft. I stand up and see Peter Freaking Hale. I sigh and say:"Seriously? Why are you here?" He grins and says:"I came because I missed you."

I roll my eyes and I hear Derek say to Peter:"Did you find something?" Peter shakes his head and says:"No, But I know how we can find them." Derek noddes and says:"Tell me." Peter sits on the stairs and says:"We need to pay the veterinarian a visit." This guy is a complete idiot. How can a veterinarian know how to find Erica and Boyd? I lean against the wall and say:"You're an idiot, what does a Vet know about saving people? He can only save animals from death." Now it was Peter's time to roll his eyes, he looks at me and says annoyed:"He's not just a Vet, he's sort of a druid." I grin and say:"Oh, then he knows how he can help us." Isaac chuckles and Peter says:"You're the biggest idiot I have ever met."

He didn't just say that in front of Mr. sexy wolf. Well now he's going to get what he deserves. I grin and say:"It's better being the biggest idiot, then being the biggest asshole on this planet." Derek Hale just chuckled people! The others where stiffling their laughs, but Isaac was simply laughing out loud. Peter looks annoyed then he was before. That guy has a serious problem, he works on everybody's nerves. I sigh and Derek says:"Scott, you go with Stiles and Isaac to Deaton. I'll follow you in a few minutes, I have to call my Cora." I look at Derek and say:"Who's Cora?" Isaac smiles and says:"Derek's younger sister." I grin and say without thinking:"Oh, I almost had a heartattack. I thought she's Derek's girlfriend." I immediattely regretted what I said, everyone was staring at me.

I go with my hand through my hair and start walking upstairs. I didn't want to stay with the other. I enter the bathroom, and lock the door behind me. I sit on the edge of the bath and sigh. I'm such an Idiot, why did I just say that. Why do I even exist? Oh mother in heaven, why do I never think before I say something? Maybe it's just because I'm an idiot. I hear someone knock on the bathroom door. I stand up and open the door, to find Derek. I look at him and say akwardly:"You don't need to say it handsome, I already know that I'm an idiot." He chuckles and says:"I wasn't about to say that, and you're not an idiot." I smile and He says:"I just want to know why you almost had a heartattack?" SHIT! why does he need to ask this question? I need to ignore him.

I smile and say:"Oh I forgot to wash my hair. I'll go wash my hair and I'll be right back." Derek sighs and grabs my arm and pulls me out of the bathroom. He looks at me and says:"Tell me the truth Vasilissa." Oh dear lord, he's even hotter when he says my name. What in the name of god is he doing to me? I sigh and say:"Okay I'll just say it, I'm jealous. I've always been second to every guy I have ever dated. And I thought that Cora was your girlfriend. And that the kiss we had earlier was just you flirting with me." Derek lifts an eyebrow and says:"Well those guys are idiots. And tell me why are you jealous?" I know he's teasing me. I sigh and say frustrated:"I don't know, I have no freaking clue why I'm jealous." He smirks and let me tell you that wolf's smirk, made thousand Butterflies in my stomach.

I know I'm blushing, Derek puts his arm around my waist. He pulls me towards him, I look surprised at him. He looks down at me and says:"I like you since the day I met you. I don't just Like you, I'm attracted to you Vasilissa." My heart was totally going crazy, poor heart. I was staring into his eyes and say:"Me too, and I don't know why." He smirks and says:"Maybe because I'm awesome." I chuckle and say:'Don't use my words Mr sexy wolf." He smiles and bows his head down and kisses me. I kiss him back and put one arm around his neck, and put my hand in his hair. I like this guy, and he likes me. I'm attracted to him, and he's attracted to me. And I love him. WHUUUT did i just think? I love him? I don't care, I'm kissing mr. sexy wolf. I geuss every girl in town or on earth is jealous right now. Nah In your face.

I break our kiss and try to make my breathing go back to normal. I see Derek staring at me with a confussed look. I smile and say:"Iff I kept kissing you further, I would have got a real heartattack. And I don't think you want that to happen to me." He chuckles and says:"Off course not, I want nothing to happen to you." I smile and he looks sad and says:"Are you still going to leave this place?" I didn't think about that, iff I leave.. I'll leave Derek, I'll leave the guy who just admitted that he likes me. I sigh and say:"I still need to leave one of these days. But that will be in a long time, I won't leave a Hot werewolve behind." He smiles and says:"Thank you." I smile and say:"No need to thank me, just tell me what will happen to us?" He grins and says:"I geuss you can starts calling me your boyfriend, iff you want."

WHAT THE FREAKING HELL?! Did he just ask me out? Oh hell yes, sweet mother in heaven. I finally found my self a hot boyfriend. I hug Derek and say:"Absolutely yes. WHich crazy girl would say no to you?" He chuckles and I give him a quick peck. I hear someone say:"Can't you two stay away from each other, like just a minute?" I grin and feel Derek put his arm around my waist. Oh already getting all protective over me, I like that. Derek looks at Isaac and says:"Didn't I tell you to go to see what Deaton knows?" Isaac lifts an eyebrow and says:"Yeah you did, and we're already back. Just keep doing whatever you where doing." He walks back downstairs and I could hear Scott telling what he heard Isaac say. Stiles laughs and says:"These two alpha's are in serious heat." That Idiot, Derek smirks and says:"Let's go find Boyd and Erica." I nod and say:" Whatever you say my sexy wolf boyfriend." That earned me a hot smirk from Mr. sexy wolf himself. Well my sexy wolf.

* * *

_**I hope you liked this chapter ;D **_

_**Review and make this crazy writer happy (^_^)**_

_**Goodnight awesome people ;) **_

_**Yours truly.** _


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hellooow Lovelies, First of all HAPPY BIRTHDAY TYLER HOECHLIN!**_

_**I'm really happy today, Been posting collages made by me for Tyler's bday on twitter and FB. (^_^)**_

_**And I dedicate this chapter to him, just as a sort of present :P ehhe**_

_**Second of all thanx for your reviews/favorites/ follows. You guys are awesome!**_

_**Now let's get started, I've been updating almost everyday. I'll be doing that till Vampire diaries season 6 starts again.**_

_**After that I'll be updating 2chapters every week ;D I hope that would make you all happy (^_^)** _

* * *

_ I woke up I was stuck in a dream _

_You were there you were tellin them everything _

_We all know how to fake it baby _

_We all know what we've done_

_ We must be killers children of the wild ones _

_Killers, where we've got left to run _

_Killer, killer, killer, killer Killer, killer, killer, killer_

_Set my body free _

_Silver tacker s in the moonlight running_

_ And the wind in the trees singing to you believe_

_We all know how to fake it baby _

_We know when its gne _

_We must be killers children of the wild ones_

_ Killers where we got left to run Killer, killer, killer, killer Killer, killer, killer, killer_

_We must be killers - Mikky Ekko_

* * *

Chapter 4:We must be killers 

I open my car's trunk and grab a black bag. I close my trunk and put the bag on it. It's been almost 5hours ago since Derek and the others where fighting, another alpha pack in Beacon Hills national bank. I've been helping Alisson to try and convince her father to help us out. Yup, I met Papa Argent. He's an amazing guy, and he's one hell of a good shooter. I sigh and see Isaac arriving on his new Motorcycle. We both bought ourselves some toys. I bought myself a Porsche cayman s black edition. My dream car, and I feel awesome while driving in it. I'm an idiot. Isaac leans against my car and says:"What do you have there Lisa?" I grin and say while pulling out the present I got from Papa Argent. Isaac lifts an eyebrow and says:"Why do you need a gun? You got Alpha powers."

Isn't this guy just too damn cute, I smile and say:"It's not just a gun, This is a GR25 Sniper baby. Sometimes guns are stronger the wolf power, my boy." Isaac looks at me and I pull 2 more guns out. I grin and say while putting the guns in the gunholder I was wearing:"These two are glocks, believe me you'll need these two bad boys. I still have on glock left, Iff you want it." Isaac shakes his head and says:"I never used a gun before, and how come you know alot about guns?" I put a silencer on my GR25 sniper and say:"It's something I'm obsessed with, I love guns." Isaac shakes his head and says:"You're an idiot." I smirk and say:"That's not true, I was just joking. But I used to be in the army for one year." Isaac looks shocked and says:"That's awesome, so you're a badass chick." I grin and say:"Hell yes, and I'm about to kick some asses." We both start walking towards the Beacon Hills National bank.

Once we're inside I close my eyes, and open them again. I use my alpha eyes to see better in the dark. Isaac does the same, he looks at me noddes. I walk towards the stairs and start running till I'm inside a room. I grab one of my glocks and look around the room. Isaac noddes again, The room was empty. I put my glock back in my gunholder. And grab my GR25 sniper, I lay on my stomach. And hold the sniper, while looking through the broken window. I see two guys walking downstairs, and I see Stiles and Scott tied up on a chair. With electric wires all pasted on them. Damnnit! How did this happen? And where the hell is Derek? Isaac puts his hand on my shoulder, I look at him and Nod. This nodding thing, was something we both understood. Sort of our secret language.

I point my sniper on one of the two guys's leg, I breath in slowly and shoot. The guy cries out in pain and falls on the ground. He's not dead off course, he's a freaking alpha. I point my sniper on the other guy and shoot him right in his shoulder. He puts his hand on his shoulder and growls loud. I grin and say to Isaac:"I forgot to tell you that these are Wolfsbane bullets, That's why I'm wearing gloves." Isaac grins and I say while putting the sniper in his bag:"Let's get these alpha assholes angry." Isaac holds out his hand and I high five him. I grab my bag and wear it over my shoulder. I run downstairs, and get inside the room where Scott and Stiles are. One of the alpha's I shoot on his shoulder, comes running to me he was in his werewolve form now. I sigh and shift into my werewolve form, Isaac does the same.

I growl loud and jump on him, Isaac runs towards the other guy and trows him against the wall. Alpha 1 who was fighting against me trows me against a wall, I punch him right in his face. I see Isaac getting a kick right in his stomach from alpha number 2. Poor Isaac, I'll save him later I have to finish this idiot first. I grab the guy on his shirt and trow him over my shoulder. He falls on his back on the ground, and I start punching him in the face. He scratches me right in my face. I wince and give him one hard punch in his stomach. I stand up from him and run towards Isaac, he's was on the ground blood all over him. He had some serious scratches, I turn around to find alpha 1 and 2 running towards me. Okay, ain't nobody messing with me. Now the fight will really start.

Kicks, punches, trowing against walls, scratching, running, growling. All these things where happening for almost half an hour. Just me against 2 other alpha's. I knocked out alpha 1 and now alpha 2 was standing. I look at Scott and Stiles, In that second alpha 2 grabs an iron pipe and shoves it in my stomach. I cough out blood, and grab the pipe to pull it out of me. I see alpha 2 falling dead on the ground. Wow I didn't even touch him, I grin when I see alisson holding a shotgun. She runs to me and I say:"Go save Scott and Stiles." She noddes and runs towards the others, I pull the pipe out of me. And growl as loud as I have ever done, Scott now free from electric wires. Runs to me and says with a worried face:"Are you okay?" I stand up and put my hand on Scott's shoulder.

He sighs and I say:"I'm good, Do you know where Derek is?" Scott shakes his head and says:"I don't have a clue." I sigh and start walking towards Isaac, while putting my hand on my wound. I reach my hand out to Isaac, he grabs it and he stands up. I hug him and ask:"Are you Ok?" He smiles and says:"I'm good, what about you?" I nod and say:"I'm good, tell me do you know where Derek is?" He noddes and says:"He went somewhere with Alisson's father." Alisson lifts an eyebrow and says:"Why would my dad go somewhere with Derek?" I lift my shoulders and say:"I don't know, but the only thing I know Is.." I stop talking when I see Derek and Papa Argent enter the room. Derek immediattely runs towards me, he looks worried when he sees the wound I have. I grin and say:"I'm okay Mr sexy wolf, don't worry about me. It's healing, I can feel it."

He sighs and says:"Off course I'll worry idiot. Don't go on a suicide mission all alone." I sigh and say:"I'm not alone, Isaac came with me." Derek rolls his eyes and says:"Don't go anywhere without me, I can't concentrate on anything. Iff I keep worrying about your safety." He really likes me, I'll just ask him that again. Didn't hear him say that since yesterday. I smile and say:"So actually you mean that you like me?" He grins and says:"You're so full of yourself." I grin and say:"I know you wouldn't answer this question, I'll be waiting for your answer." Derek pats me on my head , and says:"Me and Chris found Erica and Boyd, let's go home." I look surprised and say:"Are they ok? They're not too badly injured?" Derek shakes his head and says:"Deaton is taking care of them, and Cora is there too."

I stand still and hear someone coming, everything happened in a split second. An alpha named Kali, jumps through the roof and scratches Derek on his back. He growls and another guy runs holding a katana. He's about to kill Derek, I can smell the poison on the sword. I don't even need to think, I don't have any energy left to fight. The only thing I have left is to save Derek, who was fighting against Kali. He has his back towards me, so he can't see what happens bahind his back. I stand before Derek in a second, And feel the katana go right through me. Blood pours out of my almost healed wound, now my was open again. And It hurts like a bitch. I cough blood and feel the poison starting to go through my body. I grab my glock and shoot the guy right in his head. He falls down on the ground.

I fall on the ground, and my head hits the ground hard. I couldn't move a muscle, every part of my body was hurting. I see Kali leaving the place with her pack members. Derek is allright that's the only thing that matters, I like him. But I never knew that I would give my life for a guy who's not family or a friend. I see Scott and Stiles looking shocked at me, Alisson gasps and Papa Argent was looking worried. I like that old man, he remembers me of my dad. Derek takes bridalstyle in his arms, I can see his expression changing from worried to hurt, sad and angry. But most of all hurt, He looks at me and says:"We'll get you to a doctor, you'll be allright." He was trying to calm me down, I look up at him and say:"Derek..." And then darkness surrounded me, I could only hear some voices calling my name.

_2 Hours later..._

**_Derek's POV:_**

I'm holding Vasilissa's Hand, while sitting on a chair in the Beacon hills Hospital. Scott's mother told me that Vasilissa was very lucky. And that iff we came a few hours later, she wouldn't have healed. And that means that she could have... I don't even want to think about it. She means so much to me. I tuck a stray of hair behind her ear, and sigh. Isaac was sleeping on two chairs, that kid doesn't leave Vasilissa for a second. I think he sees her as sort of a big sister figure. I sigh again and hear Vasilissa murmer in her sleep:"De...Derek." I smile, even while she's unconscious she thinks about me. I've started to get the feelings I've been hiding for years. But Now I don't care anymore, I would give my life for her. Even thought I don't know her that long, she immediattely captured my heart. I sigh for the third and think, Why did she jump in front of me? And I know she smelled the poison that was on the katana. this girl drives me crazy, I couldn't even think clear when I was Fighting a pack of Beta's in the woods. I've got to start searching for any clues about her past, I know that there is something very special or dangerous about her. The reason why her old pack is still searching for her. Vasilissa Grace, I need to know everything about her, so I could protect her from anyone or anything. I hold her hand a bit tighter and rest my head on the chair. First I need a Bit of sleep, and then I'll start my research.

* * *

_**HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERE'S chapter 4 heheh (^_^)**_

_**I love this fanfic so much, that I can't seem to stop writing.**_

_**I know I suck at writing action scenes, it was soooo damn hard for me.**_

_**But it's teen wolf afterall, and iff there's no action then it wouldn't be our favorite tv show ;D**_

_**Review little wolves and make this Crazy wolf happy :D**_

_**Yours truly,**_

_**Misaki.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I'm back (^_^) Thanx for all your reviews/favorites/follows. You guys are the best! **_

_**I just finished watching Teen Wolf season 4 finale.**_

_**It was so Freakin' awesome! I really loved it, full of action... ect.**_

_**I won't tell anything, cause maybe some of you haven't watched it. ;D**_

_**let's get this Started :)**_

* * *

__[Ally:]_  
When you're on your own  
Drowning alone  
And you need a rope that can pull you in  
Someone will throw it_

_[Austin:]_  
And when you're afraid  
That you're gonna break  
And you need a way to feel strong again  
Someone will know it

_[Austin &amp; Ally:]_  
And even when it hurts the most  
Try to have a little hope  
That someone's gonna be there when you don't  
When you don't

If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder  
If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile  
If you wanna fly, I will be your sky  
Anything you need that's what I'll be  
You can come to me

_You can come to me - Ross Lynch (R5) and Laura Marano ( Austin and Ally) _

* * *

Chapter 5: Come To Me

I open my eyes, and the first thing I see Is Derek. He's sitting on a chair and laying his head on my bed. He fell asleep while holding my hand. I sigh and go with my through his hair. This guy means alot to me, he means everything to me. Thanks to him, I got amazing friends. I have Isaac, My best friend. That guy was sleeping on two chairs. He's so cute while he's sleeping. I have a pretty good life now, better then I had before. I trow the bed sheets off me, and get up from the bed. I wince and grab the chairs arm, to prevent myself from falling. This stupid wound still hasn't healed. What for shitty poison is this? Iff it almost killed me, then it would kill Godzilla for sure. I chuckle, damn I still got my spunk. Yup, I will never lose my spunk. That's one of the thing sI love about myself. Ok, I seriously need to stop talking to my head. It's not healthy, Like not healthy at all.

I see Isaac open his eyes, he yawns and looks at me. He blinks a few times, and then he looks at me with his eyes wide open. I know he's about to shout. I look at him and whisper:"Shhh.. Derek's sleeping." And off course he didn't hear at all. He shouts:"Lisa You're finally awake. I thought I've lost you." He jumps out of the chairs, and gives me a bear hug. I smile and hug him back, I wince again and feel a sharp pain go through my stomach. This hurts like a bitch. I look at Isaac and say:"H..Help me back to the bed, It still hurts." He looks worried at me and grabs me bridal style. I roll my eyes and say:"I didn't ask you to try that wedding stuff on me." Isaac chuckles and puts me on the bed, he smiles and says:"Finally I hear you speak again. I was about to go crazy."

I smile and pat his head, I look at him and say:"I have to tell you something." He noddes and lowers his head, I give him a kiss on his forehead. He go's with his through his hair and I smile and say:"Thank you for caring about me little brother." He smiles and sits beside me on the bed, I lean against my kissens. I look at Derek again and see him still sleeping. Isaac sighs and says:"I've been trying to convince him to go home. But he told me to shut up and go sleep." I chuckle and say:"That's typical Derek, always caring about the others and forgetting himself." I stroke Derek's hair and say:"Ho much sleep did he have?" Isaac sighs again and says:"I think only 2 hours or less." WOW, He's been staying awake all night.

Just to make sure I'm allright. Derek opens his eyes and when he sees me. He immediattely sits straight and says:"Are you allright? Does it still hurt? You need some rest." I chuckle again and say:"I'm ok, It still hurts a little bit. But I'm used to this sort of stuff." He shakes his head and says while pushing me down on the bed:"You still need some rest, get some sleep." I sigh, sit straight and say:"Don't worry about me Derek, Worry about yourself first. You look like you've been through hell. You haven't slept this night, right?" Derek noddes and I put my hand on his cheek and say:"Go hom and get some sleep. I'm going to be fine, Isaac is here with me."

Derek sighs and says:"I'm going to stay here, I'll get some sleep when you'll allright." I sigh and say:"Do whatever pleases you mr sexy wolf." Derek grins and Isaac says:"I'm going to go call the guys, they'll want to know how you are." I nod and pat isaac on his head. Isaac leaves the room, and I feel Derek grab my hand. I look at him and I see that he's looking at me with a soft look in his eyes. I smile and say:"What's that look on your face?" He lifts an eyebrow and says:"What look?" And keeps staring at me with soft look in his eyes. I roll my eyes and say:"That look." He smiles and says:"I'm happy, that you're sort of allright." I smile and kiss him, he kisses me back. And I hear someone behind me cough, Derek breaks our kiss. I pout and say:"Great timing."

I turn around to find Scott's mum, Oh shit Mama McCall saw me kiss Mr sexy wolf. I smile and say:"Hey , how are you?" She smiles and says:"I'm good, more important is. How you're feeling?" I smile and say:"Even though I got a katane pierced through my body. I'm alive, and I'm dandy." Mama Mccall chuckles and says:"Now I know why Scott laughs whenever Stiles or someone else says your name. You're a cheerfull girl." I go with my hand through my hair and say:"Well, I try my best to stay positive Mama McCall." She smiles and says:"That's great, but you still need some rest. I know you'll heal, But still take these painkillers. It will help you."

I nod and she walks towards the door and says before leaving:"You two look good together, and btw I like the nickname you give me." I chuckle and say:"Thank you Mama McCall." She leaves the room with a smile, I grab the painkillers and swallow them with a glass of water. Derek didn't let go of my hand. I look at him and say:"You know I need to tell you something." He smiles and says:"Tell me." I sigh and say:"I'll just say it.." I breath in and when I'm about to say something, Scott and the whole pack enter the room. Derek sighs and looks annoyed, I chuckle and say:"Heya guys and gals. Wassuuuuup." Stiles shakes his head and says:"I told you guys, Lisa is allright." Ever since Isaac started calling me Lisa, the whole pack started to call me that.

They say it's way easier then my full name. I smile and say:"Off course I am, I'm Vasilissa Badass Grace. I don't die from a silly katana, slash , poison wound." Isaac rolls his eyes and leans against the wall, Erica grins and says:"Hey there Lisa." I grin and say:"Hi there beautiful." Erica rolls her eyes and says:"Idiot, it seems that you're allright. So need for me to worry." I nod and say:"Yup, absolutey no need to worry." She smiles and Lydia gives me a heavy paper bag. I sniff the bag and say with a wide smile on my face:"Chocolate chip muffins, Lydia You're the best." She smiles and says:"I knew you would want to eat them once you wake up." I smile and hug her, she hugs me back. And I see Alisson, Malia, Kira and even Erica looking at me.

I smile and say:"Come on girls, girl group hug." They smile and all hug, even Erica. These girls, are my best girlfriends. my little sisters. I smile and they all break our hug. Scott looks worried at me and says:"What's why wrong? Why are you crying?" I touch my cheek and feel that they're wet. I didn't even notice that I was crying. I wipe my tears away and say:"I'm just not used to this much love and caring. I've had a crappy life, and Now I have everything i have ever wanted." I sigh and say:'Amazing friends, a little brother." I said the last thing while looking at Isaac, he smiles and I smile back. Then I grab Derek's hand and say:"And the perfect boyfriend."

Derek grins and pats my head, I smile and Stiles says:"Get some rest, I'll call you later." I nod, and they all leave. But not before I say:"Hey, no one leaves before each of you gives me a hug." They all smile, and each of them gives me a hug. Isaac gives me a big hug, I smile and then they all leave. Derek looks at me and says:"Vasilissa." Yup, this guy makes me happy just by saying my name. Never knew that would happen. I look at him and He says:"What did you want to tell me?" I breath out and say:"I love you. I love you Derek. I realized this when I saw that guy with the katana run towards you. I didn't even think, the only thing that mattered to me. Was that I had to protect you, cause I don't think I could live without you."

Derek was looking at me with a soft look, He puts his hand on my cheek and says:"Vasilissa, I love you too. You're the best thing that has ever happened in my life." Tears fall down my cheek, Derek wipes them away with his fingers. I never expected to hear someone tell me that I'm the best thing that has ever happened in their life. I put forehead against his forehead and say:"Derek, you're the first one who has ever said that to me. Thank you." Derek smiles and says:"No, Thank you for coming into my life. And for saving me, But most of all for loving me." Another tear falls down my cheek, I sniff and Derek kisses my forehead.

He hugs me and I say:"You too, Thank you for loving me. You're also the best thing that has ever happened to me." Derek sits beside me on the bed, I put my head on his lap. He starts stroking my head, I smile and yawn. Derek smiles and says:"You're tired Vasilissa, sleep now." I nod and close my eyes, still feeling Derek stroking my hair. I hear him sigh and say:"Sweet Dreams Vasilissa." Dear god, I'm head over heels in love with Derek. I sigh and Start drifiting of into a sweet dream.

* * *

**_I hoped you liked this chapter. I tried my best to just put alot of Verek love in it. heheh _**

**_I have a ship name for Derek and Vasilissa = Verek. (^_^) _**

**_Review pretty please and keep loving Mr sexy wolf ;D _**

**_Yours truly,_**

**_Misaki_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thanx for all the reviews/favorites/follows. Love you all! **_

_**Hotaru Himura: xD hahahha lol Well maybe there will be Verek babies. But not now ;D **_

_**xxmeichanxx: You're such a sweetheart. Thank you so much (^_^) **_

_**All these reviews make me so happy. And that's why I won't let you all wait. .**_

_**You're all amazing people (^_^) **_

_**Let's get this started.**_

_**ps: Iff I owned Teen Wolf, I would not have killed off Alisson/Aiden/Erica/Boyd. And cute Isaac would still be on the show.**_

_**And Vasilissa Would be Derek's girlfriend. ;D Just sayin'. **_

* * *

_[Tom:] I'm better So much better now I see the light,_

_touch the light, _

_We're together now_

_I'm better So much better now Look to the skies, _

_give me life We're together now_

_[Max:] We've only just begun Hypnotized by drums _

_Until forever comes _

_You'll find us chasing the sun_

_[Nathan:] They said this day wouldn't come _

_We refused to run _

_We've only just begun_

_[Tom:] You'll find us chasing the sun_

_Chasing the sun - The Wanted_

* * *

Chapter 6: The Ties That Bind Us

I'm running through the woods, I shift and feel the wind go through my hair. I sigh and close my eyese for a second, And when I open them. I'm In my true form, A real wolf with a beige coloured fur. I howl and start running at full wolf speed. I keep running and feel so 's been awhile since I've turned into a full wolf. My inner wolf was so happy, to finally get free. Poor thing, I've been locking it up since I came here. I'm about to go check up on the kids in school. High school seems years ago, even though I'm only 22years old. Well I'm still old, I shake my head and run till I arrive at Beacon Hills High School. I run inside the school, and follow the packs scent. I keep following it, till I arrive in the school's cellar. I hear the others talking, I see Isaac laying on a couch.

How did these guys get a couch down here? I got one funny pack. I shift back into my human form, Isaac turns around and looks at me. He closes his eyes immediattely, Yup I totally forgot that I'm naked when I shift back into my human form. Isaac walks towards me, with his eyes still closed. He gives me a blanket, I cover myself and say:"Hi there lill' bro." He smiles and says:"Can I open my eyes now?" I chuckle and say:"Yes." He smiles and says:"You can change into a real wolf?" I nod and say:"Yeah, That's the reason why my old pack wants me back. Because I'm stronger then any alpha."

He looks at me and grins, I grin and I stiles says:"Next time, Bring some clothes with you. I almost got hit by Malia."I chuckle and Malia smiles and says:"Come with me, I have some clothes I put in the cellar." Stiles lifts an eyebrow and says:"Why would you put extra clothes here?" Malia rolls her eyes and says:"Cause you never know when I might need them." I nod and say:"That's a very smart thing to do Malia. Remember me to put some extra clothes here." She chuckles and Scott says:"Lisa, why did you come here? I don't mean that you can't come here, I'm actually happy to see you know." I smile and ruffle his hair and say:"Well malen'kiy volk, It's because Derek went with Peater to Daddy Argent. And the have somethings to discuss, and I didn't feel like staying alone at home. So I just came to check up on you guys."

Scott smiles and says:"Thank you, for watching over us. And I like the nickname you give me." I smile and say:"That's what your mum also said, when I called her Mama Mccall." He smiles and Kira says:"So you're going to stay with us here?" I nod and say:"Till classes start again, and They I might go shopping or something like that." I look at the ground and say:"You know what, would you guys Like it iff I made you guys dinner tonight?" Stiles grins and says:"ABSOLUTELY!" I laugh and say:"Always so energetic stiles. Well I'll go change my clothes, and you guys discuss what I should cook tonight." Isaac noddes and they all start discussing. I follow Malia into a room, she closes the door and whispers:"I need to ask you something." I nod and lean against the wall.

She sighs and says:"I'm having a bad feeling all these days. And I have nightmares at night." I lift an eyebrow and say:"Tell me, what do you dream of?" She sighs again and says with a sad look on her face:"I dream that something bad is about to happen, like really bad." I look at Malia and say:"Don't worry It's just a nightmare, It doesn't mean that what you dream may come true. Iff that was actually true, You would find me having a fortune." She chuckles and says:'Yeah, you're right. They're just stupid nightmares. Well here are your clothes, I'll go sit with the others." I nod and say:"Malia" She turns around and I hug her, She smiles and hugs me back. I give her a kiss on her forehead and say:"Iff something might happen, remember that I will always be there for you and the others."

Malia noddes and says:"Thank you." I grin and say:"Now go sit with the others, I'll be done in a second." She smiles and leaves the room, I immediattely grab the clothes she gave me. Black short shorts, Dark red tanktop, underwear, and blac leather boots. I put them all on, and leave the room. I lean against the wall and say to Isaac:"Do you know someone who's called Enrique?" Isaac shakes his head and says:"No." I sigh and on that second a blond haired guy enters the room. I look at him, he looks at Scott and says:"Scott, you asked me to come here. Did something happen?" Scott shakes his head and says:"Nothing happened Liam, I just want you to meet Lisa."

Liam looks at me and says:"Are you Lisa?" Damn, this guy is cute. I smile and say:" Yes cutie, I'm Vasilissa Grace. Just call me Lisa" He noddes and I say:"Do you know someone called Enrique?" He shakes his head and says:"I don't know anyone who's called that." I sigh again and Lydia says:"What's up with this Enrique guy? Is he your ex boyfriend?" I nod and say:"Yup, he was my ex boyfriend. That guy has something I need. And I don't have a clue where he Might be." Erica sighs and says:"You're being secretive Lisa." I grin and say:"Sweetheart, There's alot of things you don't know about me." Erica lifts her shoulders up and Alisson says:"I'm sure Lisa has a good reason, for not telling us somethings. To protect us."

I smile and say:"Yup, that's true Little Argent." She smiles and I see Liam staring at me. I look at him and he looks to other side. He was just staring at me, I hope this little guy doesn't have a crush on me. I don't want to break anyone's heart. I walk towards Isaac and say:"I heard you don't have any classes left, Want to go out shopping with me?" He sighs and says:"Seriously Lisa, I like you. But I hate shopping, I'd rather die then go shopping with a girl." I roll my eyes and say:"Come on Isaac, Please do it for me. I don't want to go alone."

Isaac sighs again and says:"Allright, but don't start going to 50 shops." I hug hm and give him a kiss on his cheek. He smiles and I say:"You know I love you , right?" He smiles and says:"I know that, And I love you too." I grin and give him another kiss on his cheek. I look at the others and say:"Well then, tell me what I need to cook tonight." Stiles looks at Malia and then Back at me. I smile and Stiles says:"Spaghetti with meatballs." I grin and say:"Perfect choice Stilinski." He grins and I say:"I'll be going, see you guys tonight." Scott noddes and says:"See you later." Isaac noddes and puts his arm around his shoulder. While we're leaving the room, I hear Liam ask:"Are they dating each other?"

I hear Stiles laughs and Scott say:"No, they're like siblings." I grin, Stiles laughs and says:"Isaac is Alisson's boyfriend." Liam sighs. Ok, I geuss that cutie has a sort of crush on me. I leave the school with Isaac, he get's on his motorcycle. He smiles and hands me a motor helmet, I put it on. And sit behind Isaac on the motorcycle. He smiles and says:"So where do you want to go Lisa?" I grin and say:"Beacon Hills Mall." He grins and starts the motor's engine, and drives away.

_4 hours later..._

Isaac sighs , lays down on the couch and says:"I will never ever go shopping with you." I laugh and say while chopping tomatoes :"Come on Lill bro, Is wasn't that bad. We had fun." He grins and says:"Yeah that's true, especially when you scared the crap out of a girl." I laugh and say:"Did you see her face when I told her to scram? Man, she kept saying bad things about Lydia." Isaac chuckles and says:"You're awesome." I grin and say:" Ain't nobody messing with my pack, And thanx." Isaac laughs and says:"You're crazy." I grin and say:"I've heard that since I was 8yrs old." I smile and put the tomatoes together with the mushrooms in the cooking pot. I smile and hear Derek enter the loft.

I turn around and shout:"Welcome Home Mr sexy wolf." Isaac chuckles and says:"You always know when he's nearby. How do you do that?" I smile and say while tasting the spaghetti sauce:"I always listen to everyone's heartbeats, and I know Derek's heartbeat." Derek leans against the wall and says:"It smells nice in here." I smile and say:"Haven't seen your handsome face all day long." Derek grins and Isaac's ringtone go's off "I'm Sexy and I know it". I start laughing out loud, and Isaac shouts:"You suck Lisa! What a shitty song. Couldn't you at least pick a better song." I grin and say:"Nah, this is a perfect song Lill bro." He sighs and answers his phone, he glares at me. I stick my tongue out, and he leaves the room.

Derek walks towards me and says:"Hey there gorgeous." I grin and he smirks, he kisses me. I kiss him back and say:"Hey Mr sexy wolf." Derek smiles and says:"What have you been up to all day long?" I smile and say while hugging him:"I've been to the pack's school, checked on them. And went shopping with Isaac, I Scared the crap out of a girl. And right now I just finished preparing Spaghetti with meatballs. And dessert, Chocolate mousse." Derek smiles and gives me a kiss on my forehead. I smile and he says:"You're working so hard. Don't forget to relax." I nod and say:"Don't worry about me Mr Sexy wolf, I love to this for tha pack. They're my family now, I'll do anything for them." He sighs and says:"I'm the luckiest guy in the world, to have you as my girlfriend."

I blush and he chuckles and says:"It's been awhile since I saw you blush. You're so cute." I smile and say:"Stop teasing me." He grins and I hear someone say:"Well, Well who do we have here?" I let go of Derek, Oh god.. It can't be true?! I turn around and see Enrique leaning against the wall, wearing a Black suit. I roll my eyes and say:"What are you doing here Idiot?" He smirks and stands before me in a second, He Kisses me on the cheek. Enrique smiles and says:"I've been looking all over the world for you Hermosa." I grin and say:"It's been 4 years Enrique, I think it's time you give me back what belongs to me." He grins and says:"I'll give it to you later, first introduce me to your friend over here." I sigh and say while looking at Derek, who was looking at me with a 'What The Hell' look.

I grin and say:"This is my boyfriend Derek Hale, he's a werewolve and an alpha." I look at Enrique and say:"And this my casanova of an ex boyfriend Enrique gomez. He's a beta" Enrique chuckles and says:"Sweet as ever, hermosa." I shake my head, and Derek reaches his hand out to Enrique. He smiles and shakes Derek's hand, and says:"Nice to meet you Derek. I'm glad to see Vasilissa happy. She deserves all the hapinnes in the world. And you seem like nice guy." Derek smiles and says:"Thank you, you also look I nice guy." Enrique smiles and says:"I already like you, we're going to be great friends. And sorry iff I disturbed you." Derek shakes his head and says:"No problem, same here."

I smile and say:"How did you know I was here?" Enrique grins and says:"I never forget your scent Hermosa, even though we're not together anymore. I never forget my friends." I smile and say:"You've changed, like alot Loco." He smiles and says:"It's been awhile since I heard that nickname." I smile and Derek says:"Peter is calling me on the phone, I'll be outside iff you need me." I nod and smile, Derek leaves the room. And Enrique sit down on the couch and looks sad. I sit beside him and say:"What's wrong?" He stares at his hands and says with a sad look on his face:"Vasilissa." Enrique never says my name.. I know something terrible happened.

I grab his hand and He says with a cracked voice:"Pe..Penelope Is dead. She's gone, and I will never see her again." The world stopped for me on that second. My best girlfriend is dead, Enrique's fiancee and the love of his life. Tears fall down my cheek and I see Enrique crying. I hug him and he cries quietly, while I say with a cracked voice:"How did she die?" He looks at me and says:"She died..protecting us. She didn't say a thing when those people asked her abut us." I wipe his tears with my hand and say:"She's a hero, and as long as I'm alive. I swear by god I will avenge her death, and Christian's." Enrique noddes and gives me a kiss on my forehead and says:"Hermosa, we need to stay strong for Christian and Penelope. And we will avenge their death."

I smile and say:"You're right, this is not like us. We're not weak people, we're the strongest werewolves." I grin and flash my eyes Red, He grins and does the same. I growl loud and Enrique growls loud, I growl louder and he Growls louder. At the end we both growl very loud. Derek and the pack come running inside the room, looking panicked. They see me and Enrique laughing out loud. Derek sighs and says:"You scared the hell out of me Vasilissa." I laugh and say with tears falling down my cheeks:"Don't be scared baby, nothing happened." And I continue laughing, Enrique laughs and says:"We're just doing something, to calm ourselves down." I smile and say:"Yeah, you guys need to try it out. Just do the same thing I do."

Stiles grins and says:"No first, show Liam how you shift in a wolf." I grin and say whilel looking at Liam:"You wanna see me shift?" He noddes and says:"Uhmm..Yeah. Iff you want to, off course." I stand up from the couch and hug him. He blushes and I hear Derek growl quietly. I look at Liam and say:"Anything for the pack's pup." Derek sighs and I let go of Liam, I stand beside Enrique. And I see Derek growl at Liam, Liam wimpers and says:"What did I do wrong?" Derek ignores him and sits on the couch near me. Isaac rolls his eyes and Scott says:"I forgot to tell you that Lisa's Derek girlfriend." I smile and say:"And Soulmate."

I look at Derek and see him grin, I stick my tongue out at him and say:"Don't be such a jealous wolf. You know You're the only one for me wolf." He stands up and kisses me, I totally didn't expect that. I kiss him back, and Derek breaks our kiss and says to Liam:"Iff I see you one more time, staring at her I while pull out your eyes with my claws." Simply Hot! Whenever he get's mad, It makes him 100000 x hotter. I put my hand on arm and say to Liam:"Ignore this jealous wolf, But now you know that I'm his mate. Next time I can't protect you Cutie." He noddes and says to Derek:"I'm sorry." Derek ignores him and I look angry at Derek, he sighs and says:"I forgive you." I smile and say:"That wasn't so hard handsome."

I give him a peck, Look at Enrique and say:"Let's do this Loco."He grins and says:"Hell yeah Hermosa." We both shift into real wolves, Both our eyes flash red. I walk towards Derek and pushes my head against his hand. Derek strokes my fur, this feels good. heheh Even my inner wolf loves Derek. I hear Malia say:"Can you both growl loud?" I look at her and growl as loud as I can, Enrique does the same. She laughs and the others look surprised. I look at Enrique and he noddes, I run and stand behind Derek. Enrique jumps over the kitchen counter, we both shift back to our human form.

Off course, we're both naked. That's why I'm standing behind Derek. I grin and say:"Don't move honey, I don't have any clothes." I see Stiles choke on his drink, and Malia and Isaac laughing loud. Enrique looks at Cora and says:"Could you pass me my clothes?" She gives him his clothes while closing her eyes. Bad little Hale, she was blushing. I grin and Derek says:"Turn around all of you." Everybody obeys him, and turns around. Even Derek was still standing with his back towards me. I grin, time to tease him a bit. I smirk and say:"You can turn around Derek, I don't mind." Derek growls softly, and I laugh.

I felt the others tense, afraid they might see or hear something. They're not supposed to hear nor see. I put my black jeans, White Tank top and Black leather boots on. I look at the others and say:"You can all turn around now." They turn around and I see Kira, Alisson and Lydia blushing. I grin and say:"Hey I didn't say anything wrong." Malia chuckles and Erica says:"Yup, she's just saying what she feels like saying." I laugh and give Erica a high five, she grins and I see Derek staring at me. I smirk and wink, He shakes his head and grins. Ha, I just seduced mr. sexy wolf. Half an hour later, we're all having dinner. I'm sitting beside Derek, who was having a conversation with Enrique. I'm 100% sure these two will become great friends.

_We all have our own problems,and mistakes. But we help each other, No matter what happens. _

_We're a crazy pack, but still all the love and caring we have for each other. Are The Ties That Bind Us._

* * *

**_I loved writing this chapter, I felt like crying when I lost tha half of this chapter. :'(_**

**_I started listening to some very good music, and finished writing the whole chapter._**

**_I hope it's good, it was actually way better. (-_-) _**

**_Review pretty please, to read some more of Wolf. (^_^)_ **


	7. Chapter 7

_**Thank you for reading, following/favorite and reviews.**_

_**(^_^) Hotaru Himura: heheh :P Maybe they will become a couple.. But who knows ;D **_

_**I didn't update a chapter yesterday, cause I was reading other Teen Wolf fanfics. **_

_**to get more ideas for this Fanfic ;D **_

_**ps: I used some spanish words in my last chapter.. Hermosa= Beautiful / Loco= crazy. *facepalm***_

_**pss: Enrique is also a true alpha just like Vasilissa. I just forgot to mention that. * Double facepalm***_

_**Let's get this started :)**_

* * *

_Whoa, oh, oh_  
_ Whoa, oh, oh_  
_ Whoa, oh, oh_  
_ Whoa_

_ I'm waking up to ash and dust_  
_ I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust_  
_ I'm breathing in the chemicals_

_ I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus_  
_ This is it, the apocalypse_  
_ Whoa_

_ I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones_  
_ Enough to make my systems blow_  
_ Welcome to the new age, to the new age_  
_ Welcome to the new age, to the new age_  
_ Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive_  
_ Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

_Radioactive - Imagine dragons (my favorite band!) _

* * *

Chapter 7: This Smells Like Teen Spirit (part 1) 

Crash, Fall, Roll Down, Kick, Block, Repeat. I've been training the pack for 2 days now. They're all doing their best, especially Isaac. He was sparring with me the whole day. It's almost 9pm, the sun is down and we're still training. I push Isaac away with all my power, He falls right against a tree. He winces and says:"You're so damn strong." I grin and reach my hand out to him, he grabs my hand and I pull him up. He grins and I say:"Well Lill bro, that's because I've been training my whole life." I lean against a tree and say while smiling:"My dad trained me since I was 7years old. He always used to give me tips, like the things I teach you guys now." Isaac looks at me and says:"Where's your dad now?"

I sigh and say:"My father died when I was 14years old. He died protecting me, just like Christian. And my mum... I don't even want to talk about her." Isaac noddes and I say:"Well my mum, left home when I was 12years old. I heard she married a rich guy, and lives somewhere in spain." Isaac sighs and says:"When was the last tme you saw her?" I yawn and say:" When I was 12, she never asked about me or Christian. She said that she couldn't see her children getting hurt. Yeah right, my ass. She's a selfish bitch, who only thinks about herself." Isaac puts hand on my head and says:"She's not worth being your mother, she doesn't know that she has such an amazing strong daughter. It's her loss."

I smile and pinch his cheeks, he smiles and I say:"You're so damn cute, Thank you Isaac. Whenever I think about her, I get so mad." He noddes and says:"Same with me, When I think about my dad. I feel like tearing someone into pieces." I chuckle and say:"High five Isaac, I was just about to say that too." He grins and gives me a high five. I see Derek fighting against Boyd and Erica. While Scott's training with Jackson, And Liam is training with Malia and Peter. Even though Peter is Malia's father, she still doesn't like him. Ha Ha Ha, nobody likes the big bad ass hole wolf. I see Isaac staring at me and say:"What?" He grins and says:"You where spacing out." I stick my tongue out and say:"I was just thinking about some stuff."

He noddes and I hear someone behind me say:"Still not tired Hermosa?" I totally forgot thay Enrique's here, he just finished training with Cora. I caught her staring at him, I grin. She sees me and smiles back, Cora then walks towards Alisson and the other girls. I look at Enrique and say:"You sure are a casanova, my dear friend." Enrique lifts an eyebrow and says:"What do you mean?" I grin and say:"You know what I mean, Cora can't take her eyes off of you." He sighs and says:"Hermosa, I love Penelope. Even though she's not here anymore, I still love her. And only her. Cora is a sweet girl, but she's too young for me." I hug him and say:"Don't get sad Enrique, you still got me."

He chuckles and pats me on my head, and says:"Yeah, I still got my crazy beautiful ex girlfriend, slash, Best friend." I look at him and say:"Seriously? Don't start using my words now, Mr Gomez. That's not cool at all." He chuckles and says:"You're still an idiot." I let go of him and say:"I know I'm an idiot, and I'm proud of it. I'd rather be an idiot, then an asshole Like Peter." Enrique and Isaac both crack up, and I hear Peter say:"I still have ears, so I heard everything you said." I roll my eyes and say:" FYI, I don't give a crap about you." Derek chuckles and walk towards him, he puts his arm around me. Peter shakes his head and says:"Trying to look tough, let's see iff you're as tough as you think you are." I grin and say:"Let's see what you got sourwolf."

Isaac shouts:"Come on Lisa!" I grin and wink at him, I see Enrique climbing up a tree. He sits on a branch and gives me a thumbs up. I nod and take off my vest, I'm wearing grey sweatpants and a white tanktop. I pull my hair together in a messy bun, and say while taking my shoes and socks of:"I've been waiting for this day, since I've met you Peter." He lifts an eyebrow and says:"After almost 2 months, you finally say my name." I roll my eyes and say:"Let's get started." He grins and I also grin and Liam says:"Why did you take of your shoes and socks?" I smile and say:"I used to train like this, with my dad. I feel connected to earth." Liam noddes and Scott shouts:"START!" Peter immediately shifts and I half shift, His eyes are an electric blue. While mine are crimson red, the eye colour of an alpha. I growl loud and run towards him, he growls too and the fight starts.

_Derek POV:_

Peter and Vasilissa look as iff they can't stand each other, but I know they would save each other in a heartbeat. There's just rivallry between them, And I don't know why. I see Vasilissa block all of Peter's hits, he jumps and gives her a kick on her stomach. Vasilissa winces, growls and pushes him him. Peter falls on the ground, but stands back in a second. Punches, kicks, pushes where giving for almost half an hour. Peter trows Vasilissa against the ground, He's about to punch her. Vasilissa grins and gives him a kick in his stomach. Peter falls against a tree, Vasilissa stands beside him in a second. She grabs him on his neck and pushes him against the tree. She growls loud and says:"Told you, I'm way stronger then you are Peter." He grins and says:"Nice fight, Vasilissa." She smiles and let go of him, she walks towards me and whispers in my ear:"He's strong, but don't tell him that."

I chuckle and she smiles and leans her head against my shoulder. I put arm around her, and I hear Scott say:"I'll go order some pizaa, I'm starving." Malia smiles and says:"Yeah, pizza sounds nice." Stiles yawns and says:"I'm gonna eat pizzam and then I'm going to stay the night here. I'm too tired to drive back home." I nod and say:"There are enough rooms here, so just stay the night." Stiles smiles and says:"Thanx Derek." I nod, I can still remember the days when Stiles was so afraid of me. I smile and I see Vasilissa staring at me. She smiles and says:"What are you thinking about mr sexy wolf?" I smile and say:"Just thinking about the time, when Stiles was afraid of me. He would act tough, and when I look at him. He would get scared and look the other way." I see Malia laughing loud and Stiles rolling his eyes. He looks at me and says:"That was a long time ago."

I grin and Vasilissa says:"How long ago was that?" I smile and say:"One year ago." Vasilissa starts laughing out loud, and Malia says:"Seriously, you're afraid of Derek. He won't hurt a fly." I smile and Malia smiles back, Since she knew that Peter is her father. We got closer, after all she's still my cousin. I shake my head and see Vasilissa sitting on the ground. She's laughing, and says to Stiles:"Come on Stilinski, I didn't know you where a scaredy cat." Stiles sighs and says annoyed:"I'm not scared." I hear Jackson murmer:"Not aynmore." Stiles looks at Jackson and says with :"You're an amazing friend, Thanks alot Jackson." Jackson grins and says:"You're welcome." Vasilissa grins and Malia says:"Ok, enough. Stop teasing him." Stiles smiles and Malia says:"Only I can tease him, the rest of you shut up." Stiles rolls his eyes, and Vasilissa starts laughing again. This pack is filled with idiots, but it's those idiots I would give my life for.

_2 hours later..._

_*Back to Vasilissa POV*_

I walk down the stairs, and see Derek and the guys talking. Alisson and Lydia where helping Malia with Math. While Kira and Cora where telling jokes, While Erica was doing her nails. I smile, and sit down on the stairs. I wear my Black leather boots, I stand up and wear my Black leather jacket over my White tanktop. I had one glock in my gunholder, that I fastened around my waist. I totally love the black shredded pants I'm wearing right now. I grab my bag, and walk inside the livingroom. I stand before the mirror, and start applying some eyeliner, mascara and a little bit of red lipstick. I hear Lydia say:"You're looking hot Lisa." I grin and look at her and say:"Thank you Lydia, You totally made my day." She smiles and Kira says:"Where are you going?" I smile and say:"I'm going to a club."

Alisson looks at me with her eyes wide open, while Malia jumps from the couch and says:"I want to go without you." I chuckle and say:"Did you guys think I would go alone, without my sisters?" The girls all smile and Erica says with a grin on her face:"I'm already dresses, now the other girls need to get dressed." Lydia grins and says:"Come on girls, let's get ready." They all stand up, I look at Derek and grin. I knew he was staring at me the whole time. He sighs and says:"Where do you think you're going?" I lift an eyebrow and say:"I'm going to a club, it's friday. And that means from now, it will be a girl's night only." He noddes and I walk towards him. I hear Alisson say:"We're ready to go Lisa." I smile and say:"Give me a second."

I lean forward and give Derek a peck, Stiles coughs and Peter rolls his eyes. Enrique walks inside the room, he yawns and says:"Hermosa, where are you going?" I smile and say:"I'm going to a club with the girls, and before you ask me to go with me. My answer is no, it's a girl's night only." Enrique noddes and Isaac says:"Have good time Lisa." He looks at Alisson and says:"Stay away from other guys." I chuckle and say:"Jealous little wolf." Stiles sighs and says:"No, he's right. Malia... I mean all you girls should stay away from other guys." I lift an eyebrow and grin. I look at Stiles and say:"Man, you guys are all jealous. But oh well, we girls like that." I wink Isaac, and feel someone grab my wrist. I turn around to find Derek holding my wrist.

He smiles and says:"Be careful, don't trust anyone. Iff there's a problem call me immediattely." I nod and kiss him again, this time a bit longer. I break our kiss, and ruffle his hair. I smile and say:"Ok, and don't worry about me. I'm not interested in any guy, but you mr sexy wolf." He grins and Liam whispers:"Are these two always flirting with each other?" He always forgets that we have wolfhearing. I smile and walk towards the girls, they leave the house. I turn around and say to Liam:"Yes, we're always flirting. Who doesn't want to flirt with such a hot guy?" I wink Derek, and leave the house with a grin on my face. I left Liam speechless.

_20min later..._

The music is blasting through the speakers, people are dancing, some are jumping up and down. Others are drinking and laughing, but everyone was having a good time. I look at Kira who was dancing with Malia. Erica and Cora where laughing and dancing. While Alisson and Lydia where looking at people with fluorescent body paint. I take off my jacket and put it on the table. I walk towards the girl who just finished painting a guy. I smile and the girl grins and says:"Hey, which colour do you want?" I smile and say:"White and green."

She noddes and starts painting my upper body, even a part of my face. After a few minutes, the painter finished her paint job. Alisson looks at me and says:"You look awesome." I grin and say:"Go get your body painted." She noddes and grabs Lydia's arm, and says to her:"You also need to get your body painted." Lydia noddes and smiles, I see Malia drinking a whole bottle of beer. I shake my head and grab the my bottle of whiskey, and drink a mouthfull. I walk towards Erica and say to her:"Let's dance." She grins and we both start dancing. The music was loud.

_Mira mi amor _

_Quisiera hacerte entender_

_ Como los besos de tus labios _

_Me enloquecen a mí me tienen cayendo _

_Cayendo_

_Quiero hacerte entender._

_Entender_

We kept dancing like crazy, Kira and the other girls all came and danced with us. We where all drunk, happy and most of all having fun. I smile and shout to the girls:"This is my favorite song, I love it." Malia looks at me and says:'What's the name of the song?" I Grin and Erica says:"Cayendo by deorro." Cora smiles and says:"It's been awhile since we had a good time." Alisson noddes and says:"I love the body painting." Kira smiles and says:"We all look awesome." I grin and say:"Let's enjoy this night to the fullest girls!" They nod and we all dance further. The music kept blasting through the speakers

_Mira mi amor _

_Quisiera hacerte entender _

_Como los besos de tus labios _

_Me enloquecen a mí me tienen cayendo, _

_cayendo._

_Bésame la espalda, _

_Léntame las curvas de mi cuerpo con tu lengua. _

_Si me escuchas no sé qué estoy diciendo, _

_Estoy cayendo._

_Quiero hacerte entender._

_Entender_

* * *

**_I hoped you liked this chapter ;D _**

**_The girls of the pack, deserved a night out. Off course it wouldn't be teen Wolf iff something didn't happen._**

**_Just wait till tomorrow for the next chapter (^_^)_**

**_Keep calm and Love mr sexy Wolf ;) _**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Thanx for the review geust ;D and for reading my story (^_^)**_

_**Let's get this started :)**_

_**ps: Vasilissa's brother Christian looks like Drew Van Acker(*_*) Drew is too damn handsome... **_

* * *

_When I met you in the summer_  
_ To my heartbeat sound_  
_ We fell in love_  
_ As the leaves turned brown_

_ And we could be together baby_  
_ As long as skies are blue_  
_ You act so innocent now_  
_ But you lied so soon_  
_ When I met you in the summer_

_Summer - Calvin Harris~_

* * *

Chapter 8: This Smells Like Teen Spirit (part 2)

_Derek POV:_

I stand from my chair and say to Isaac:"It's almost 3am, and the girls still haven't returned home." Isaac sighs and says:"Should we go see how they are?" Stiles shakes his head and says:"No, we can't didn't you hear what Lisa said. She said that's it's a girl's only night. So we're not allowed to interrupt them." Scott rolls his eyes and says:"Derek, let's go see how the girls are." I nod and say:"We should all go." Scott noddes and Liam says while yawning:"How are we going to find them? We don't know where they went?"

I sigh and say:"We need to follow their scent, each of you grab something that belongs to the girls." Stiles lifts an eyebrow and says:"I'm not a wolf, so Liam should follow Malia's scent." Liam noddes and I say:"Ok, let's get going." After a few minutes everyone was holding something that belonged to one of the girls. Jackson was holding a red dress that belongs to Lydia, he smells the dress and says:"I'm done." I nod and smell a tanktop that belongs to Vasilissa. I wonder what she's doing right now, I hope nothing happened to her. Scott and the others all shift. I grin and shift too, Time start following the girls scents.

We all leave the loft, and start running. Stiles and Liam get inside his jeep, and they drive away. The rest of the pack, all split up and start searching. I see Boyd looking worried, I run towards him and say:"What's wrong?" He sighs and says:"I'm worried about Cora." I grin and Boyd realizes what he said, he coughs and says:"I mean I'm worried about the girls." This guy loves my sister like nobody else, he would do anything for her in a heart beat. I put my hand on his shoulder and say:"Let's go, and don't worry about Cora. She's a strong girl, and a Hale after all." He smiles and noddes, we both start running. We all keep running til we arrive at the club.

_Back to Vasilissa POV:_

I was dancing with Erica, this girl is just like me. We love dancing, I smile and she smiles back. I immediattely stop smiling when I feel two hands on my waist. I turn around to see a blond haired guy, he smirks and whispers in my hair:"I love the way you dance." I lift an eyebrow and push hands away. He looks surprised I stand before him and say:"Don't touch me." He noddes and says:"I'm sorry, I've never dated a girl. And my friends told me this is the best way to find myself a girlfriend." I laugh and say:"Really?" He noddes and I go with hands through my hair, and say:"Your friends are idiots, what's your name?"He grins, this guy is handsome. He has blue eyes, and looks like the sort of guy who belongs in a library.

I chuckle and the guy says:"Frederick, but my friends call me rick." I smile and say:"So, Rick nice to meet you. I'm Vasilissa." He smiles and says:"Nice to meet you." I nod and he whispers:"Is the girl beside you single?" I knew Erica was listening, I look at Rick and say:"I don't know, she's secretive about that. She loves her privacy." He sighs and I say:"Why?" He sighs again and says:"Because she looks like a nice girl." I smile and see Erica smilling, I look at him and say:"I was just joking Rick, go talk to her." He smiles and says:"Thanks Vas..uhmm. I'm sorry what's your name again?" I chuckle and say:"Just call me Lisa, my friends call me that." He noddes and walks towards Erica, she smiles and Rick starts talking to her .

I walk back to our table, and see Malia sleeping with her head on Kira's lap. Kira was also sleeping, and Lydia was yawning. I smile and say:"Do you girls want to go home?" Alisson was laying down, she sits straight and says:"No, let's stay here a little bit longer. I love it here." I grin and Lydia says:"Ok, but let's go home in an hour." Cora walks towards us, with a smile on her face. I lift an eyebrow and say:"Why are you smilling?" She grins and says:"Well, I just met an amazing guy." Lydia grins and says:"How does he look?"

Cora smiles and says:"He's hot." I chuckle and say:"Finally I hear Cora use this word, I thought I would never hear you say that." She smiles and says:"I'll be back in a minute." I smile and Alisson says:"She likes him." I nod and see a guy wrap his arm around Cora's shoulder. The guy turns around and looks at me, I tense up and can't believe my eyes. He looks shocked. My hands start shaking, I walk towards him. I grab his arm and pull him away from Cora. She looks at me and says:"What are you doing Lisa?" I look at her and say:"Sorry Cora, Give me a second."

I walk away while still grabbing the guy on his arm. I push him against the wall and say:"You're alive?!" He looks shocked at me and says:"You're alive?!" Tears start falling down my cheek, I look at him and say:"I've mourned you, I've been going crazy for this past 4years. I thought I lost you, a part of me died when I saw you laying dead before my eyes." More tears keep falling down my cheek, I put my hands on his cheek and say:"I missed you so much Christian." He hugs me and I hug him back. His shoulders where shaking, I put my hand on his cheek and say:"Look at me."

He looks at me and I see Tears falling down his cheek. I wipe his tears with my hand and say:"Don't cry, I'm happy you're alive and not dead. Tell me how come you're alive? I saw laying dead before me, you didn't have a pulse. I even checked it, before Enrique grabbed my arm and we ran away." He hugs me, while tears keep falling down his cheek and says:"I don't know, I heard that you died." I look surprised at him and say:"But you where dead?" He shakes his head and says:"No, I've been held captive for 3years in a cave. One day I ran away, and started searching for the people who told me that you where dead. I never found them, cause they're also dead."

I nod and he continues:"I searched everywhere for you Lisa. At the end, I knew you where dead. I didn't give up, I went to New York and started looking for you there. After that I went to Mexico, I've travelled almost everywhere. The only thing that kept me from going completely crazy, was drinking and partying." He looks at me with red teary eyes, I smile and hug him tight. I sigh and say:"I don't care about that right now, the only thing I care about right now. Is that you're here, My dear little brother." He smiles and gives me a kiss on my cheek. I smile and say:"You've grown up into a handsome young me. How old are you now?"

He looks shocked at me, I laugh and say:"I was just joking around, don't looks so shocked. Off course I know how old you are, You're 18 yrs old now." He shakes his head and say:"I'm almost 19." I sigh and say:"No, you're 18years old now, You'll be 19 in 4months." He grins and says:"You're right Miss knows it all." I chuckle and say:"I missed you Christian." He smiles and hugs me again, and says:"I missed you too." I grin and say:"You totally look like those flirty guys, I never knew your Idol was Enrique." He chuckles and say:"What? Seriously Lisa, I would never want to become Like Enrique. That guy is an idiot." I give hime a playfull punch and say:'Shut up, Enrique is a good guy. Don't say bad things about him."

He lifts an eyebrow and grins. I look at him and Christian says:"You're still dating each other?" I shake my head and say:"No, not anymore. It's been almost 4years since we broke up." He noddes and says:"He's totally not your type of guy." I chuckle and say:"Well I have a boyfriend now, But you're totally going to like him." He lifts an eyebrow and says:"First I need to talk to him, and see how he is. I don't want a guy to hurt you." I pinch both his cheeks and say:"You're toooooo cuuuuuuuute" He looks mad and says:"Lisa stop, you're hurting me." I chuckle and ruffle his hair, He sighs and says:'You haven't changed a bit."

I stick out my tongue and I hear a ringtone going off. I look at Christian and say:"Check your cellphone idiot." He noddes and grabs his cellphone, He answers it and says to me:"I'll be right back, don't go anywhere. Ok Lisa?" I nod and he gives me a quick hug before walking away and talking on his phone. I walk back towards the girl, Cora stands up from her chair and says:"What happened? Why did you pull Michael with you?" I roll my eyes and say:"First of all his name is not Michael but Christian. And second of all he's my brother. And please don't start freaking out all of you." I said the last thing while looking at the other girls. Kira looked shocked, Lydia looks at me and says:"But you said that he was dead?"

I nod and say:"I know, But it seems that he was never dead. It's a long story, I still need to know the rest of it." The girls nod and I say:"I'm going to dance a bit." Alisson noddes and says:"Go, have fun Lisa." I smile and walk towards the dance floor, once I arrive there. I start dancing, and after a few minutes i feel two hands on my waist. Ok, I'm sick of this. Why's almost every guy touching me. I turn around, ready to punch someone right in the face. I see Derek standing behind me, he holds my fist and says:"Strong as always Vasilissa." I smile and put my arms around his neck.

He puts his hands on my waist and whispers:"Did something good happen? Cause you're way too cheerful." I smile and look at the girls and say:'We're having a good time." He smiles and says:'I can see that, You have bodypaint all over you?" I nod and say:"How do I look?" He grins and says:"beautiful as always." I blush and he chuckles and says:"You're blushing again." I roll my eyes and say:"I'll be back in a second, I just have to say something to Malia." Derek noddes and I walk towards Malia, she dance floor was packed with people. I feel someone grab my wrist, I sigh and turn around. I smile when I see Christian, he smiles and hugs me. I smile and say:'You've been hugging me alot Little brother." He smiles and says:"I've just missed you so damn much."

Christian smiles and gives me a kiss on my forehead. I hear someone behind me growl softly.. WAIT! That's Derek, I turn around to find him staring with an angry look at me. Nopes, he was staring at Christian. He grabs Christian on his neck and says:"Let go of her." Christian lifts a eyebrow and says:"Let go of me, before I break every part of your body." I look at Derek and say:"Derek.." And off course he doesn't let me finish my sentence. He trows Christian against the wall, Christian falls on the ground. He stands up and his eyes turn amber gold, he grins and says:"Let's see what you got big boy." Oh god, he's totally my brother. We always have the earge to annoy people.

Derek runs towards him, Christian runs towards him. I stand between in a second. I put my hand on each of their shoulders. Derek looks at me and says:"Get out of my way Vasilissa." I roll my eyes and look at Christian, he looks annoyed and says:"Don't get in the way of this Lisa." I sigh and say:"Both of you stop this right now." Derek growls softly and says:"Vasilissa what do you think you're doing?" I sigh and say:"Don't fight." I look at Christian and say:"Cut the crap idiot, and go sit down." He sighs and says:'Why do you always interrupt my fights?"

I lift an eyebrow and say:"Because you're annoying the whole world, when you fight." He rolls his eyes and Derek says:'You know this guy?" I sigh again and say:"This is my idiotic brother Christian, Yes he's alive. And yes, he's not dead. And no, I don't have a freaking clue how that happened." Derek looks surprised and I hear Christian laughing, I look at him and say:"What? Why are you laughing?" He smiles and says:"You haven't changed a bit Lisa, Man I missed you." I grin and ruffle his hair, Christian grins. And I see Derek looking at me with a smile on his handsome face. I smile back and say:"Christian, now say sorry to Derek." Christian immediattely stop smiling and says:"Why should I say sorry?"

I roll my eyes and say:"Cause you're younger, now say sorry. Or do you want me to kick your ass." Christian grins and says:"That's the Grace spirit." I chuckle and say:"You're such an idiot" Christian stands before Derek and says:"I'm sorry and I'm Not sorry." I hit him on his head and he winces and says:"What's that for?" I sigh and say:"This is my boyfriend Derek." Christian stands straight and says to Derek:"You're her boyfriend? You look pretty tough, but are you strong and capable enough of saving and protecting Lisa?" Derek noddes and says:"I protect Vasilissa with my life, I would even giv emy life for her."

I blush and go with my hand through my hair. Christian noddes and says:"I hope you're going to stay true, to your own words." Derek looks irritated, my idiotic brother really works on mr sexy wolf's nerves. I look at Derek and say:"Mr sexy wolf is capable, strong, and the only guy I want to be my boyfriend." I hear Christian say:"I didn't need to hear that, now I'm going to have nightmares the rest of my life." I laugh and say:'You're truly an idiot." Christian sticks out his tongue at me. Derek looks at Christian and reaches his hand out, and says:"I promise you, I will take care of Vasilissa. And protect her with my life." Christian folds his arms over each other, and looks angry at Derek. He then grins and says:"Ok, but iff I ever see her cry because of you. I will beat the living daylight out of you."

I put my hand on my mouth, to prevent mysef from laughing. Derek noddes and grins, Christian grins and shakes Derek's hand. I smile and say:"Now I have the two most important guys In my life, standing beside me. Best day ever." Derek grins and Christian says:'Ok, siss. I'm going to go back to hot girl over there. See you in a few minutes." He ruffles my hair and walks away, I see him stand beside Cora. He wraps his arm around her shoulder, and whispers:"Sorry for leaving, did you miss me?" Cora chuckles and noddes, Oh Dear God.. This Is not happening. Derek looks at Christian and says to me:"Don't tell me he's just flirting with my sister?"

I shake my head, Derek lifts an eyebrow and I sigh and say:"He's flirting, I geuss." Derek sighs and says:"I'm going to need to talk to him." Derek and I walk towards Christian, I sigh and say:'Christian." He smiles and turns around, I saw Cora holding his hand. She looks at Derek, Cora sighs and says:"Don't start telling me to stop dating him." Derek lifts an eyebrow and we both say:"WHAT?" Christian noddes and says:"We met each other in Mexico, one year ago. We never broke up, even after she left." Cora noddes and I sigh and say:"I don't care anymore, my head hurts. This day is just too damn confusing." I grab Derek's hand and say:'Let's go home Derek." He noddes and says to Christian:"Iff you're planning to come with us, you're sleeping in a different room then Cora."

Christian noddes and says:"And don't worry Derek, I'll protect your sister with my life." I smile and Derek noddes and I see the guys from our pack standing beside their girlfriends. I see Boyd leaning against the wall, with a sad look on his face. Derek also saw that, he looks at the whole pack and says:"We have a new pack member, so all of you need to take care of him the same way you do to your fellow pack members." Isaac lifts an eyebrow and says:"Who's that guy beside Cora?" I smile and say to Isaas, while ruffling Christian's hair:"This is my little brother." Isaac looks shocked, I look at him and say:"I'll explain it later, Ok?" Isaac noddes and I see Malia putting her arms Stiles, she yawns and says:"Stiles, I'm tired. I wannt to go home." Stiles sighs and says:'Let's go home." I nod and we all leave the club, it has been a stressfull, confusing day.

* * *

_**I hope you loved this chapter (^_^)**_

_**Iff you have any ideas for this story, feel free to share your ideas with me ;D **_

_**I would love to use some of your ideas :) **_

_**Review and you'll get to read more about Mr sexy wolf, Our favorite OC Vasilissa and the amazing pack. ;)**_

_**have a great day.**_

_**Misaki xx**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_I'm back with chapter 9 (^_^)_**

**_Thanx for reading everyone ;) _**

**_Aliciasellers75: thank you for reviewing :D I'll do my best to make this a good chapter ;) _**

**_And I'm updating as soon as possible :p_**

**_PS: I just found out that Isaac Lahey aka Daniel sharman, will play a role in The Originals (TT_TT) I'm so damn happy... _**

**_Now Let's continue Vasilissa's story (^_^)_ **

* * *

_I'm coming round and now my vision is so clear_  
_ If I could change my state of mind, then I would disappear_  
_ The love I get from you is something I can't chance_  
_ And I could let you slip away, without a second glance_

_ Why can't I realize I'm fighting for my life?_  
_ Woaaaah, Woaaaah!_  
_ Why can't I realize I'm fighting for my life?_  
_ Woaaaah, Woaaaah!_

_ This is like a flashback_  
_ This is like a dream_  
_ This is like all the things you can fit inside a memory [x2]_

_ This is like a flashback, __Flashback_  
_ This is like a flashback, __Flashback_

_Flashback - Calvin Harris _

* * *

chapter 9: Memory Lane

I wake up and turn around in my bed, My eyes are still closed. I stretch my arms out, and I feel something beside me. Oh god, Is mr sexy wolf sleeping in my bed?! No, he won't do that.. Or maybe he will... I open my eyes, and See someone sleeping beside me. But that person is sleeping under the blanket. I grab the blanket and I trow the blanket off the person that's sleeping beside me. I sigh and see Christian sleeping like a little kid. I smile and ruffle his hair. He won't leave my side for a second. I give him a kiss on his head, and stand up from my bed. I cover Christian with the blanket, and leave my bedroom.

I walk towards the bathroom, Once I get inside the bathroom I wash my face and brush my teeth. I walk downstairs, and grab my ipod that was laying on the table. I put my headphone one and search for a good song on my ipod. I smile when I find one of my favorite songs. Hot chelle rae - I like it like that, this song brings up some good memories. I smile and put my music on max volume, I sing and clean the livingroom.

_Let's get it on, yeah, y'all can come along_  
_ Everybody drinks on me, bought out the bar_  
_ Just to feel like I'm a star, now I'm thanking the academy_  
_ Missed my ride home, lost my iPhone_  
_ I wouldn't have it any other way_  
_ If you're with me let me hear you say_

_ I like it like that!_  
_ Hey windows down, chillin' with the radio on_  
_ I like it like that!_  
_ Damn, sun's so hot, make the girls take it all off_  
_ I like it like that!_  
_ Yeah, one more time, I can never get enough,_  
_ Oh, everybody_  
_ Sing it right back, I like it like that!_  
_ (I like it like that, I like it like that)_

I stop singing when I hear someone behind me chuckle. I turn my music off, and Turn around to find Enrique leaning against the wall. He chuckles and says:"It's been awhile since I last heard you sing Hermosa." I smile and say:"Well I love singing, You know that." He smiles and says:"Yeah, How could I forget that. It's one of the things I like about you." I grin and say:"Thank you." I walk towards the kitchen, and hear Enrique following me. I start preparing breakfast It's 7am, the whole pack wakes up at 9am. So I'll just make breakfast for me and Enrique, I'll make breakfast for the others in 1hour and a half. After a few minutes, I was sitting around the breakfast table with Enrique.

He drinks his coffee and says:"You know what you made me think of, when I saw you saying?" I shake my head and He says:"The day when we first met, when we where both 8years old." I smile and say"Good old times, It's as iff it was yesterday." Enrique noddes and I take a sip of my cup of coffee. I smile and hear Isaac say:"Goodmorning Lisa, and Mornin' Enrique." I smile and say:"Goodmorning Lill bro." He smiles and sits beside me on a chair. He looks at me and says:"I heard you talk about your past." I smile and say:"Do you want me to tell you, about my past?"

Isaac noddes and says:"Yeah, and I also want to know how you two get to know each other." Enrique smiles and says:"Ah, Good old times. I miss those times, they where one of the best parts of my life." I sigh and say:"Yup, They where simply amazing." Isaac looks at me and Enrique and says:"So tell me." I chuckle and say:"Ok, We met each other when we where 8years old."

_Flashback.. 14yrs ago.._

I run towards the big oak tree, and hide behind it. I chuckle, and look around. I geuss dad won't find me here. I scream when I see my dad standing before me. He laughs and says:"I found you Vasilissa." I pout and say:"That's not fair dad, You're taller then me. That's why you found me." He chuckles and says:"I'm the best catcher in the world." I chuckle and say:"I also want become the best catcher in the whooooole wide world." Dad smiles and says while holding my hand:"That's my little girl." I shake my head, and dad asks:"What's wrong?" I sigh and say:"I'm not a little girl, I'm a big girl. I'm almost 9years old." Dad smiles and says:"That's true, I always forget that you're a Big girl now. You're almost a lady." I chuckle and say, while holding my dress and bowing:"Thank you ."

Dad laughs and I say:"This is nothing for me, I'm not just a lady. I want to become an alpha, just like you dad." Dad sighs and says:"Maybe one day, you'll become a strong alpha female lady." I chuckle and say:"Dad, strong alpha female lady? This word doesn't exist." He shakes his head and says:"No, It does exist." I shake my head and say:"No, it doesn't exist." He smiles and says:"It does exist, because I made that word up. So now it exists." I laugh and say:"Everyone in the pack says, I'm as silly as you are dad." He smiles and says:"Silly people are the strongest. Never forget that Vasilissa." I nod and we walk back home, On our way home.

Dad asks me:"Vasilissa, do know you 3 things that can't be hidden for long?"I shake my head and say:"I don't know, do you know it?" Dad chuckles and says:"Yes I know, The answer is. The sun, The moon, the truth." I lift an eyebrow and say:"Huh? I don't understand." Dad smiles and sits down on our houses porch. He looks at me and says:"Well, these three things can't be hidden forever. The sun will always shine, and the moon will always be there at night." I nod and say:"And even iff someone lies, the truth will always be known." Dad looks surprised and says:"Where do you know that from Vasilissa?" I smile and say:"I heard it from Michael." Dad smiles and says:"He told you that." I shake my head and say:"No I heard him say that, to Paul and Tommy."

Dad puts his hand on my shoulder and says:"Did you go to the training ground?" I nod and knew that my dad would get angry at me. He sighs and says:"You know you're not allowed to go there." I look sad and Dad says:"Promise me you won't go there anymore." I nod and say:'I promise you that, But I will go and practice there when I grow up." Dad smiles and says:"Yes, I promise you that." I smile and he says:"And you can even choose who will help you with your training." I jump around and dad chuckles, I hug him and say:"I want you to train me, you're the strongest." Dad smiles and hugs me back and says:"Off course, anything for my little Vasilissa." I smile and say:"I love you dad." He smiles and says:'I love you too my little girl."

_End Of The Flashback_

I smile and stare at my cup of coffee, I hear Isaac say:"I'm sure I would have liked your dad alot." I smile and nod, Enrique looks at me and says:"Everything allright Hermosa?" I nod and say:"Yeah, I just miss my dad. He was my mentor, my best friend, and most of all the best dad in the world." Isaac smiles and says:"You're a lucky girl, I wish I had a dad like yours." I put my hand on his shoulder and Enrique says:"Should I continue the story?" I stand up from the chair and say:"Let's go sit on the couch, and You continue the story Enrique." Enrique noddes and the three of us, go and sit on the couch. Isaac sits beside me on the couch. He lays his head down on my lap, I start stroking his hair.

Enrique smiles and says while sitting on a single couch:"You two are very close to each other." Isaac smiles and says while looking at me:"Yup." I smile and Isaac stands up from the couch and says:"I'm going to the bathroom, i'll be right back." I nod and Enrique says:"I won't start the story till you come." Isaac grins and says:"Thanks buddy." Enrique smiles and Isaac runs upstairs to the bathroom. Enrique looks at me and says:"Vasilissa, I need to tell you something I heard last night." I look at him and say:"Is it bad news?" He shakes his head and says:"No, but it's something you didn't expect." I sit straight on the couch and say:"Tell me." He sighs and says:"I heard Isaac and Allison having a small fight. They went outside the house." I look sad and say:"Why would they fight?"

He looks at me and sighs again, I'm starting to get anxious. I hope it's not something bad, well Enrique said it's nothing bad. I look at him and he says:"Isaac said that he's in love with someone else." I look surprised and say:"Are you serious? But Isaac loves Allison like nobody else." He shakes his head and says:"Maybe it looks like that, but it seems that they're having this fight for almost 2 months now." I go with my hand through my hair and say:"Please tell me, He's not in love with someone from the pack." Enrique looks at the ground, and then he looks at me. OH MY GOD! I look shocked, I Immediattely know who Isaac loves. I stand up from the couch and Enrique says:"I geuss you know who I'm talking about."

I felt as iff the sky just fell down on my head, I'm going through shock. I look at Enrique and say:"What did I do to make him love me? I didn't seduce him, Did I?" Enrique chuckles and says:"No, I'm sure that you haven't seduced him. He just fell in love with you, the same way I did. And Derek did." I sigh and say while putting my hand on my forehead:"Oh god, I'm a homewrecker." I hate myself, Allison loves Isaac so damn much. I start walking around in cirkels and say:"Allison and Isaac are beautiful together. They're the perfect couple, and I just teared their relationship into a million pieces."

I'm really a piece of shit, Enrique sighs and says:"That's not true, You never know who you fall in love with Vasilissa. So don't start blaming yourself." I look at him and say:"I'm going to talk to Allison."Enrique stands up from the couch and says:"She went home." I sigh and say:"Damnnit, I hate such things. I never knew I had to go through this stuff." Enrique noddes and says:"You know, you don't need to feel sorry. Because Allison is also in love with someone else." Ok, Now I'm shocked. I sit down on the couch and say:"WHAT THE HELL?" I go with my hand through my hair and say:"I'm going to tell Isaac to just give up on me. I feel sorry for guys or girls who have a onesided crush. And plus I don't want to hurt his feelings."

Enrique sits back down on his couch and says:"So you're just going to tell him, that he needs to stop loving you. You're not afraid of hurting me?" I sigh and say:"I can't do this... I talk too damn much. What am I supposed to do Enrique?" He sighs and Is about to say something, but stops when he sees Isaac entering the livingroom. He smiles and says:"You guys waited for me, that makes me happy." I smile, oh damn what am I supposed to? And how am I supposed to react? I'm screwed, yup I'm really screwed. He lays his head back on my lap and says to Enrique:"Continue the story." Enrique smiles and I look at him with a 'What Do I Have To Do' look. Enrique noddes and says:"Well then, I'll tell you when I met Vasilissa for the first time." You stupid spanish guy! Just wait, Ill get you back for this. Enrique smiles and starts telling how we met each other.

_Flashback.. 8 years ago. Enrique POV:_

I was swimming in a river, near a waterfall. I found this place a few weeks ago, I love this place. It became my favorite place in the world. No one knows where I go, I just tell my big sister that I go play in the woods. She and her husband are taking care of me, since our parents died in a car crash. That happened 6 years ago, I miss my parents so much. But I know I have to stay strong, so I can protect my sister and my little cousin Lilly. I hear a loud sound, as iff a tree broke down. I swim to the side, and get out of the water. I grab my towel and put it around my neck. I shift and my eyes turn amber gold, I started to shift since I got 12 years old.

I walk towards the woods, and hear a sound behind my back. I turn around and find a girl, with mud all over her, and leafs in her hair. She looks at me and says:"You're also a werewolve." I look surprised at her and say:"Yes, and you?" She noddes and shifts, her eyes are the same amber gold as mine. She grins and says:"Pretty badass, huh." I chuckle and say:"You're funny." She smiles and says:"Give me a second I'll be right back." She runs towards the river, and jumps inside the water. I hope she can swim, I don't want to see someone die. She get's out of the water, Now I can see her clearer. She has blond hair,, that reaches till the middle of her back. And a beautiful face, But most of all she has Blue eyes. It looks as iff she has a part of the river flow inside her eyes.

She coughs and says:"Can I use your towel, Cause I hate wet hair." I chuckle and say:"Yeah, off course." I give her my towel, and she starts drying her hair. I lean against a tree and say:"How did you end up looking like that?" She sighs and says:"I accidentaly broke one of my pack members cellphone. And that guy was running after me, I ran through the woods. And when I saw him coming, I climbed up a tree and trew nuts at him. He told me I'm totally not a girl, He's just a stupid kid." I laugh and say:"You really are the first girl, I see who has spunk." She blushes and says:"Thank you, you're the first one to tell me that." I smile and say:"I'm just saying the truth." She smiles and says:"You're a nice guy." I go with my hand through my hair, and see her smile.

She looks at me and says:"So do you live with your parents?" I shake my head and say:"No, My parents died in a car crash." She noddes and looks sad for s econd, but immediattely covers her sadness with a smile. She looks at me and says:"My mum left home a few years ago, and my dad..." She looks at the ground, and she's clenching her fists. She breaths in and whispers:"The sun, the Moon, the truth." I lift an eyebrow and say:'What are you saying?" She smiles and says:"It's something my dad teached me when I was younger. Whenever I have to control my shift, anger or sadness. I say the sun, the moon, the truth." I nod and she says:"These are three things that can't be hidden forever." She go's with her hand through her hair and says:" I suck at explain things, sorry."

I shake my head and say:"No, I understand. It's an amazing thing, thanks. I will start using these words too from now on." I smile and say:'You're dad is a smart guy." She noddes and says:"Yeah, he was." So she also lost a parent, I look at her and say:"I'm sorry, I mean for your dad." She noddes and says:"He died 4months ago, and It's hard for me. I'm doing my best to stay strong for my little brother." I nod and she smiles and says:"Let's go swim, Btw My name Is Vasilissa." I smile and say:"Nice to meet you Hermosa. I'm Enrique." She smiles and says:"You have a beautiful name." She then jumps into the water again and asks:"What does hermosa mean?" I grin and say before I jump into the river:"It means Beautiful." I see her blush, and I smile.

_End Of Flashback. Back To Vasilissa POV_

I Smile and say:"I couldn't sleep that night, the mysterious spanish guy. Who called me beautiful." Enrique grins and says:"I knew it, I knew you where dreaming about me that night." I roll my eyes and say:"You're so full of yourself." He chuckles and Isaac says while sitting straight:"You guys had a good life, even thought you lost your parents. My life sucked, until Derek bite me. And he's right, A bite is a gift." I nod, and ruffle his hair. I see Enrique lift an eyebrow, Oh shit! I totally forgot that Isaac is in love with me. Damn, what am I supposed to do?! I need someone's help, I look at Isaac and say:"I'm going to wake up Malia. I'll be right back." Isaac noddes and Enrique says:"Ok, I'll continue the story." Isaac smiles and says:"Can't wait to hear the rest of it." I walk up the stairs, Iff only my father was alive. He would know what I have to do right now.

* * *

**_I hope you guys liked this chapter (^_^)_**

**_And again I lost this chapter 2times today.. _**

**_review to make this sad fanfic writer, happy again :'( _**

**_Love you all xxx_ **

**Keep calm and Love Mr sexy wolf **


	10. Chapter 10

_**WOW (*_*) I reached chapter 10.. I can't believe it.**_

_**It seems like yesterday, when I just started writing this fanfic (^_^) **_

_**Thanx for reading all of you amazing people :) **_

_**Let's ****continue this story...**_

* * *

_Underneath the echoes  
Buried in the shadows  
There you were_

Drawn into your mystery  
I was just beginning  
To see your ghost  
But you must know

I'll be here waiting  
Hoping, praying that  
This light will guide you home  
When you're feeling lost I'll leave my love  
Hidden in the sun  
For when the darkness comes

_When The Darkness Comes - Colbie Caillat _

* * *

Chapter 10: More Bad Then Good

I'm standing in the woods, it's 3am. It's been almost 3 nights, that I've been waking up in the woods. And I know this feeling, something bad is about to happen. And I don't have a clue, what it might be. I hear the sound of water, I walk towards a tree. I stop walking when I feel something hard under my shoe. I take a step back, and see a rope. I grab the rope, and start pulling. I knew what I was about to find, a dead body. I pull the rope as fast as I can, I wince when I see that the rope is studded with wolfsband. I Keep pulling and pulling, until I see a red spiral around the ground I'm standing on. I trow the rope away, and shift.

I immediatelly start digging, Please... I hope it's not somebody from my pack... I keep digging, and I feel blood starting to drip from hands. I don't care, even iff I'll get hurt I need to know who's in this grave. I stop digging when I feel something cold. I start digging carefully, my hands and lip start to tremble. This is not a good feeling, I taste something like iron in my mouth. It's my own blood, I'm having a nosebleed. These are all the symptoms I get when something very bad is about to happen. I can see the body, it's a male's body. Oh god..Please...Tell me it's not who I think it is. I shove the little bit sand that was covering the dead body's face.

I look shocked, I fall on the ground and see That Derek is laying there..Dead. I put my trembling hand on my mouth, tears start falling down my cheek. I couldn't stop the scream that came out of my mouth. And then I'm awake. I hear someone say:"Vasilissa, open your eyes. Open your eyes." I try to open my eyes, and I try to speak. But my eyes are closed, and no sound comes out of my mouth. I hear Someone else say:"Out of my way, I know what's happening to 'll open her eyes, iff she feels a heat." I feel something hit against my cheek, it burns my flesh. I open my eyes, and see Enrique breathing heavy. I immediattely start crying, and say while trembling:"D..De..D"Stiles says:"What do you want to say?"

Isaac shakes his head and says:"She's sweating alot, and her whole body is trembling." Enrique looks at the guys and says:"Shut up for a minute." He looks at me and says:"Derek?" I nod and say:"He..He's Dead." I could see Isaac lift an eyebrow and Stiles look confused. Stiles grins and says:"He's alive, he just went to the police station." I shake my head and get up from my bed. I leave the room and start runningg to the woods. I hear the others following me, Enrique puts his hand on my shoulder and says:"Derek's safe Vasilissa." I shake my head again, and start searching for the rope I found. I look mad and say:"The rope was here, and it was studded with wolfsbane. And when I pulled it, there was a red spiral on the ground. I started digging the ground, and I found Derek's dead body."

Enrique looks at the others and says:"Call Derek, Now!" Scott grabs his cellphone and calls Derek. I look at the ground and say:"I swear I saw it." Enrique noddes and says:"I believe you, It's the second time that this has happened." I look at him and say:"I know, and after two days we found the dead body." Enrique sighs and says:"Vasilissa, what feeling do you have right now?" I look around and tears start falling down my cheek. My lip starts trembling again, and I say:"Something bad is about to happen, and..." Enrique puts his hand on my cheek and says:"Go on, tell me." I look at him and say:"Lydia, she knows what's going to happen. I'm sure of it, go talk to her." Enrique noddes and starts walking back to the loft.

I turn around immediattely when I hear a heartbeat. It's Derek's heartbeat, I see him standing near a tree. He looks at me and says:"Vasilissa." I run towards him and hug him, I put my hand on his cheek and say with a shaky voice:"You're not dead, you're not dead." He noddes and I cry while hugging him again. He grabs my bridalstyle, and walks back home. When we're finally home, Derek lays me down on a couch, and says:"I'll be right back." I grab his wrist and say:"Stay, Please." He noddes and sits on the couch, I lay my head on his lap. And he starts stroking my hair, I grab his hand and say:"I swear saw you laying dead in that grave." He strokes my hair and says:"Don't worry nothing happened to me, but are you allright."

I nod and say:"Now that I know that nothing has happened to you, I'm ok." Derek smiles and Isaac says:"You've scared the hell out of me. I thought something happened to you." He cares so much about me, oh right..I found out that he's in love with me. I smile and say:"Don't worry about me, I'm allright." Isaac noddes but doesn't look satisfied with my reply. Peter looks at everyone and says:"You're all going to change your clothes and go to school." Stiles groans and Boyd says:"Let's go guys, we have half an hour left." Scott noddes and they all go back to their rooms, after 10 minutes the whole pack is standing in the livingroom. They all changed their clothes and are holding their schoolbags.

Derek was talking with Peter and Enrique in his room. Isaac walks towards me and says:"Are you sure, you're allright?" I nod and smile, I really don't want to hurt his feelings. but I need to say this. I look at him and say:"Isaac, You know that.." I'm about to finish my sentence, but stop speaking when I see Allison enter the Livingroom. She runs towards me and hugs me, I didn't know what to do. I just hug her back, and she says:"Oh god, I was so scared that something happened to you Lisa." She looks at me and I see that she didn't even brush her hair. I look sad and say:"I need to talk to both of you." Isaac looks at me and says:"Right now? Or can you wait till after school?"

I shake my head and stand up, I look at both of them and say:"I'll bring you to school after we're done talking." I grab my keys from the table, I wear my shoes. And when I'm about to leave the house, I see Derek looking at me. He walks towards me and says:"Where are you going?" I smile and say:"I just need to do something, I'll be back in a minute." Derek looks worried and says:"You can do that later, you need to get some rest." I put my hand on his cheek and say:"Derek trust me, I'm feeling alot better. You're standing before me, and you're healthy and not dead. That's enough to make me better." He smiles and says:"Call me every 10 minutes, ok?" I nod and he kisses me, I kiss him back.

He breaks our kiss, and says:"I'm going to be worried the whole time now." I smile and say:"I love you." He smiles and says:"I love you too." I give him a peck and leave the house. I find Isaac and Allison waiting for me, beside my car. I look at Allison and say:"Where's your car?" She shakes her head and says:"I forgot to take my car." I lift an eyebrow and say:"You came running, just to see iff I'm allright?" She noddes and says:"You're my big sister, I would even run barefoot to just see iff you're allright." I smile and say:"You're such a sweet girl." She smiles and we get inside my car, I'm driving and Allison is sitting beside me. Isaac is sitting in the back, I start driving away from the loft.

After a few minutes, we arrive near a park. I stop the car and get out of it. Isaac and Allison do the same, they look at me and Isaac says:"Lisa, what do you want to tell us?" I sigh and say while leaning against the car:"Sit down, both of you." They both sit down on a bench, I sigh again and say:"Ok, I heard something. And I want to know iff it's true." Allison noddes and I say while going with my hand through my hair:"Oh god, this is frustrating. I'll just say it, Did you two break up?" Isaac lifts an eyebrow and says:"No, why would we?" I lift an eyebrow and say with a serious look on my face:" Don't lie to me, Yu know I can hear your heartbeats."Isaac grins and says:"Ok, I'm not lying. Just ask Allison."

Allison noddes and says:"We would never break up, I love Isaac way too much for that to happen." She holds his hand, Isaac smiles and I say:"I don't understand." Isaac looks at me and says:"What do you not understand?" I sigh and say:"You two broke up, and Allison is in love with someone else. And You..." I look at Isaac and Then look at the ground and say:"You're in love with..me." Isaac looks at me with his eyes wide open, and Allison says:"WHAT?" And she starts laughing, I lift an eyebrow and say:"Why are you laughing?" Allison stops luaghing and says:"Because me and Isaac where having a small fight. And I told him I fell in love with someone else, and that's a total lie. He also did the same as me."

I look confused at Isaac, he chuckles and says:"We where trying to make each other jealous. You know every couple does that sometimes." I breath out and say:"Damn, I can't believe I totally thought this was treu." Isaac grins and says:"I would never fall in love with you, You're my best friend." I nodd and say:"I couldn't even sleep because of this. Come on, get in the car. I'll bring you guys to school." Allison chuckles and get's inside the car, Isaac smiles and get's inside the car. I start driving to school, I sigh and stop the car when I arrive at the school. Allison get's out of the car and says:"You worry too much Lisa. And thanks for making me laugh."

She winks me and enters the school, I smile and Isaac gets out of the car. He closes his door, And leans against the car and says:"I would have fallen in love with you maybe, Iff you where younger. I don't like older women." I laugh and say:"Hey, I'm not that old." He smirks and gives me a kiss on my cheek, I smile and he whispers:"Your heart is beating like crazy. I hope you didn't fall for me." He grins and starts walking away, I look shocked and trow my bag at him. He grins and says:"I'll take this into custody Miss Grace." I shake my head and say:"Get inside the freaking school Lahey." Isaac chuckles and I hear Coach Finstock shout:"BILINSKI!"

I lift an eyebrow and Isaac rolls his eyes and get's inside the school. I get out of the car, and walk towards Coach Finstock. I stand beside him and say:"Goodmorning Coach Finstock." He looks at me and says:"Goodmorning, Do I know you?" I chuckle and say:"I'm sort of a big sister to Isaac, and a friend of his friends." He lifts and eyebrow and says:"SO you're also a friend of Zilinski?" I try to hide my laugh and say:'You mean Stiles Stilinski? Yes, I'm also a friend of his." He noddes and says:"Did you see him or McCall somewhere?"

I shake my head and say:"They have to be at school, I geuss." He sighs and says:"These boys are making me lose my mind. They have Lacrosse practice this afternoon, And iff they're not there. The team won't have practice, Cause Scott is playing first line." I smile and say:"That's great news, I mean I'll go search for him." He noddes and says:"I appreciate that, Miss.." I smile and say:" , But just call me Lisa." He noddes and I say:"I'll be going then, Coach Finstock." He smiles and says:"Ok, Thanks again Lisa." I nod and enter the school. I see Kira and Malia laughing, and Lydia kissing Jackson. I shake my head, These yound kids. I walk towards them and say:"Whitmore and Martin stop kissing in the hallway. And Yukimura and Hale get inside your class."

They turn around and laugh when they see me. I grin and say:"Did you guys see Scott and Stiles somewhere?" Kira noddes and Malia says:"They're talking to Sheriff Stilinski." I nod and say:"Thanks, now get inside the class." They nod and I see Isaac lean against the wall. He looks at me and grins, I shake my head and say:"Idiot." I walk past him, and hear him say:"Don't you want your bag Lisa?" I lift my shoulders and say:"I have others things to do now." I walk further, and hear him follow me. I grin and when He stands before me, I lift my eyebrow and say:"What do you want Isaac?"

He sighs and says:"Sorry for working on your nerves, and I didn't have to say that. I mean wat I said beside the car." I nod and say:"And?" He sighs again and says:"I'm sorry Lisa." I smile and say:"That wasn't so hard Lill bro." He smiles and I say:"Btw my heart was beating fast, when I heard Coach Finstock shout where Scott and Stiles are. I'm having a bad feeling, and everything makes me worry like crazy." Isaac puts his hand on my shoulder and says:"We can take care of ourselves, no need for you to worry about us." I smile, It's better that I don't say anything else. Even though Isaac is my best friend, he's still a teenage boy.

I don't want to make him worry, he still needs to graduate from high school. Party, play lacrosse, hang out with his friends and Allison. I ruffle his hair and say:"See you later lill bro." He noddes and walks away with a smile. I'm glad I didn't say anything else. I turn around the corner to find Stiles and Scott talking to Sheriff Stilinski. I walk towards them and say:"Goodmorning guys." I look at Daddy Stilinski and hug him, he smiles and says:"Goodmorning Lisa." I smile and say while taking a step back:"So what are you guys talking about?" Scott sighs and says:"Stiles's trying to convince his dad to come to Lacrosse practice tonight." I nod and say to Daddy Stilinski:"I'm also going to see them practice tonight, Please come."

He sighs and says:"I can't I have alot of work to do." I sigh and say:"Ah come on, don't be such a buzzkill Daddy Stilinski. Do it for your amazing talented son." Scott chuckles and Stiles grins and says:"Yeah dad, do it for me. I'm an amazing guy." Daddy Stilinski rolls his eyes and says:"Ok, but you two go to class." I smile and Stiles gives Scott a high five and says:"Thanks dad, you're awesome." Stiles hugs me and says:"Thanks for helping me Lisa." I nod and says:'What are friends for Stilinski." He smiles and walks towards his class with Scott. Daddy Stilinski looks at me and says:"Thank you for taking care of Stiles." I smile and say:"He's a very dear friend of mine, and a little brother."

Daddy Stilinski smiles and says:"Why are you at school?" I sigh and say:"I totally forgot that Coach Finstock wants to talk to Scott and Stiles about Lacross practice tonight." Daddy Stilinski smiles and says:"I'll go tell him that." I smile and say:"Thanks, I'll be going then. Bye." He noddes and I walk back to my car, I get inside my car and drive back to the loft. I stop in front of the loft and grab my cellphone and call Lydia. She answers my call immediattely, and says:"Lisa, what's wrong?"I sigh and say:"Lydia, you've been having nightmares, right?" She sighs and says:"Yes, for about 3 nights now."

I sigh and say:"Did you see a red spiral in your nightmare?" I hear her sigh again and say:"Yes, and I also saw a wolfsbane studded rope." I go with my hand through my hair and say:"Ok, and did you see someone dead?" She says:"No, I only saw that I was standing in the middle of the woods. With wolfsbane studded ropes all over me, and red glowing eyes staring at me."I nod and say:"Ok thanks, That's all I needed to know. Btw did you see a sort of mark or something like that?" She sighs again and says:"Yes, it looked like something I've seen before." I sigh and say:"Was it the tattoo I have on my shoulder?"

She gasps and says:"Yes, that was it. What does this mean Lisa? Is your old pack coming?" I get out of my car and say:"No, it means You need to get back in class. And I need to get some sleep, I'm exhausted. And you don't need to worry, Ok?" She sighs and says:"Ok, see you later Lisa." I smile and say:"Bye Lydia." I close my car's door and walk inside the loft, I open the Derek's loft's door and get inside. I walk towards the couch and grab a paper from the table and a pencil. I draw my own tattoo, double infinity. I sigh and put my hand on my forehead, I hear Derek enter the room.

He sits beside me and says:"What's wrong?" I sigh again and say:"I told you that I have a bad feeling, right?" He noddes and I say:"Well, I was right. Someone from my old pack knows I'm here. And I'm not talking about my crazy old pack. I'm talking about the pack, I was born in." Derek pust his arm around my shoulder and says:"Is that bad?" I shake my head and say:"I don't know. I just hope that my nightmares won't come true. Even though I have a feeling, who it might be." Derek looks at me and says:"Tell me what to do."I smile and lean my head against his shoulder and say:"You don't need to do anything, Kali and the others are still in town. And I'm sure they're also going to come back after you. Let me handel my own problems, you have problems enough to solve."

Derek sighs and gives me a kiss on my head, I sigh and he says:"Even though I know you're a strong and capable women. I still worry about you, and I need to protect you Vasilissa." I smile and say:"Well Mr sexy wolf, that makes me the luckiest girl on earth." He chuckles and says:"Let's go out, I'm hungry." I smile and say:"This will be our first date." He chuckles and says:"Yeah, Next time it will be in a better place." I smile and say:"Every place is good, as long as you're also there with me." He gives me kiss on my cheek, and we both get up from the couch. Time for our first date, my date with mr sexy wolf. I'll worry about the rest tonight. Now, I'm only going to think about me and mr sexy wolf.

* * *

**_I hope you guys liked thsi chapter (^_^)_**

**_I have soooo many ideas for this fanfic ;D _**

**_review pretty please, and I'll make sure to update as soon as possible. :) _**

**_Love you all. xxx_**

**_ps: I got the double infinity tattoo from the tv series 'Revenge'. I love that tattoo.~_**


	11. Chapter 11

**A**_** Shout out to xxmeichanxx (^_^) Thank you for your amazing reviews! I love you!**_

_**You totally made my day, it's weekend.. and normally I never upload a new chapter.**_

_**But still, my head is about to explode with ideas. :p**_

_**Here we go again ~ **_

* * *

_There are thieves, who rob us blind,  
and kings, who kill us fine,  
but steady, the rights and the wrongs  
invade us, as innocent song.  
I'm not ready, I'm not ready  
For the weight of us, for the weight of us, for the weight of all of us.  
_

_There's a cold heart, burried beneath,  
and warm blood, running deep.  
Secrets - are mine to keep  
protected by silent sleep  
I'm not ready, I'm not ready  
for the weight of us, for the weight of us  
for the weight of us, for the weight of all of us_

_The Weight Of Us - Sanders Bohlke _

* * *

Chapter 11: The Weight Of Us 

I drink my 5th shot of Tequilla, and then I drink 3 more. The bartender lifts an eyebrow and says:"Don't drink too much." I grin and say:"I'm used to drinking this much, don't worry about me buddy." I drink my 9th shot and start to feel a little bit tipsy. I walk towards the dance floor and immediatelly start dancing, when I hear Tiësto's Wasted blasting through the speakers. I put my hand in my hair and start dancing as iff my life depends on it. I don't want to think about anything but the feeling I have right now. Being wasted is the best thing for me, I don't think before I do something. At this rate I didn't care iff I might get a major hangover. A guy stands beside me, and we start dancing together. He smirks and I grin and start jumping up and down. Tonight it's all about forgetting everything that hurts you.

_2 Days Ago..._

I look at Peter and say while my voice is starting to rise:"Listen, I know what I'm doing. Mind your own business." He sighs and says while leaning against the wall:"I'm telling you that you're making a big mistake. I know the Alpha pack's leader, his name is Decaulion. And he doesn't show any sort of mercy. He kills whoever stands in his way, and iff you try to work on his nerves. You'll end up dead in the woods." I growl and shout:"I DON'T GIVE A CRAP ABOUT THAT GUY! I JUST WANT THEM TO LEAVE!" Peter sighs again and says:"Do whatever the hell you want, but when you're lucky enough to come back alive. I'll be here to tell you I said so." I ignore him and look at the map of Beacon Hills.

I marked many places on the map, I go with my hand through my hair and say:"I need to do something, I don't want Derek to intervene, I don't want to see him getting hurt." Peter shakes his head with a scoff and says:"Fine with me, But you're going to end up dead." I look at him and say:"I don't care, I told you before. I will give up, to protect Derek. No one will hurt him, as long as I'm alive." I clench my hand into a fist and say:"Iff someone tries to hurt him, I'll kill him. Even iff I have to kill a whole pack by myself." I was starting to get really mad, I need to make sure no one will hurt Derek. Since I got to know that Decaulion and his pack want Derek to join them.

Iff he doesn't want to, They'll kill him. Off course Derek doesn't know anything about this, But Peter knows. He helped me these past 2 weeks, Yes Peter Freaking Hale Helped me. Even though we're rivals for a reason I don't know, we still are sort of a family. I see him staring at me, I look at him and say:"What?" He grins and says:"You really are Love him, don't you?" I nod and say:"Off course I love him. What a stupid question is that?" He chuckles and says:"Nevermind, the packs here." I grab my stuff and run towards my room, I put everything benath my matrass. And walk back to the livingroom, to find the whole pack standing there.

I look at them and say:"I need you guys to do something for me." Jackson noddes and says:"What do we need to do?" I hear Liam say:"Are we going to fight?" Stiles grins and says:"I'm glad I brought my bat with me. Now I'm ready to fight." Scott shakes his head and Lydia says:"You're an idiot for thinking that you might, win a fight against a werewolve with a bat." Boyd laughs and Isaac says:"Come on, You need to have claws like this baby." He shows his claws to Stiles and Erica grins showing her fangs. Stiles shakes his head and Malia says:"You call those claws, you need to see mine."

She shows off her claws and grins. Alllison looks at Kira and says:"Show me your eyes." Jackson noddes and says:"I've never seen a kitsune's eyes." Lydia smiles and says:"I'm sure they're beautiful." Kira smiles shyly and says:"Okay." This pack drives me crazy, I talk to them and they simply start talking to each other. I growl as loud as I can, my eyes turn red. The whole pack shuts their mouth and I say irritated:" I was about to say.." But Stiles looks at Liam and says:"Btw you need to stop getting angry for every small thing, it's bad for your heart."

Liam lifts an eyebrow and that did it for me. I was emotionally drained, I shout:"SHUT THE HELL UP! WHEN I'M TALKING YOU ALL NEED TO LISTEN!" Stiles swallows and Liam looks afraid at the ground. I see Isaac looking worried at me, I start breathing heavy. I look at Peter and say:"Something is wrong with Derek." Peter lifts an eyebrow and says:"How do you know that?" I look at my hand and say:"Because we're mates." Stiles looks confused and says:"What does that mean?" Allison looks at me and says:"I heard that somewhere, but I don't know what it means." I see Peter grin, he sits down on the couch and says:"Derek and Lisa have a sort of psychic link that bonds them together."

Liam looks confused and says:"I still don't understand a thing." Peter sighs and says:" I'll explain it to you, Werewolves have mates. They can bite and scratch each other while fighting and/or during making love without it meaning anything. But if a werewolf 'marks' the person they're with, bites the juncture between the shoulder and neck. That marks them as a mate." I hear isaac say:"Once a werewolf has a mate they, start to get the feelings their mate is having. Iff Lisa's happy, Derek will also get happy. Iff Derek's hurt, Vasilissa feels the pain. But she won't get injured herself."

Peter noddes and says:"And Iff a mate dies, the other stays alive. But will always feel a hole in their lives. Like a part of them is missing." I growl softly and say:"Shut up Peter, you didn't need to say the part about death." Peter rolls his eyes and I see the whole pack looking surprised. Stiles jaw drops and Liam says:"So Derek claimed you?" I nod and Allison says:"I read somewhere that both werewolves need to claim each other. Isaac noddes and I say:"That's true Allison. When a wolf marks their mate, it is customary for the other wolf to mark them back. As a way to accept their new status as a mated couple."

Allison noddes and Lydia says:"So you also claimed Derek?" I nod and grin, Stiles looks shocked and says:"That's awesome!" Jackson looks at him with a'What the hell' look, Stiles coughs and says:"I meant to say, Congratulations." He coughs again and I say:"Thanks." I sigh and Isaac says:"You look exhausted, as iff you haven't slept for days." I sigh again and say:"I am exhausted, and I haven't slept for a week now. But it doesn't matter, I need you guys to help me." Isaac looks sad and I smile at him. He shakes his head and I say:"I want all of you to be carefull, you all know that there is an alpha pack in this town. And they don't have any good intentions, you're going to have some of them be students at you school. Keep an eye on them, and tell me when you see anything suspicious."

They all nod and I say:"Now you can all go do what you want to do. Just don't forget to keep an eye. And don't turn your back to anyone you don't trust." Boyd noddes and says:"I'm going to train in the woods, so I'll be close by iff you need me." I smile and say:"Thanks Boyd, I really appreciate your help. I' gratefull for having such an amazing pack." They all smile and Isaac says:"I'm also going to stay here." He looks at Allison and says:"You need to go home, cause your dad called me a few minutes ago." Allison noddes and Lydia says:"I'm going shopping with Malia and Kira." Erica chuckles and says:"You're so gonna get tired." Malia sighs and Lydia rolls her eyes and says:"You're also going with us." Erica shakes her head and says:"No, I'm going to train with Boyd."

Boyd noddes and says:"We've been training everyday for almost 2 weeks now." Cora sighs and says:"I'm going shopping with Lydia and Kira." Erica smiles and says:"Thanks Cora, you're my hero." I feel someone hug me from behind, and smile when I hear Christian say:"Goodmorning Sis." I smile and Christian stands beside me and gives me a kiss on my cheek, before sittig down on a couch. I sigh and say:"Mornin' little brother." He smiles and Isaac says:"Let's get going." I nod and the pack starts leaving the loft. Only Isaac, Boyd, Erica, Christian and Peter stayed. Peter looks at me and says:"So, you and My nephew are mates." I knew what he was trying to do, he wants to make me feel uncomfortable. I see Christian stand up from the couch and shout:"WHAT?"

I sigh and say:"Yes, Christian. Me and Derek are mates now." Christian looks shocked and says:"Like Mates, Mates?" I nod and say:"Yeah, we've done everything you need to do to become mates. And iff you don't believe me, I'll show you the proof of it." I take my shirt off and stand in my tank top, You could see Derek's bite mark between my neck and my shoulder. Christian looks at me with his eyes wide open. Erica was looking at me with a strange look on her face. It looks as iff she's dreaming, maybe her dream is also to have a mate. Isaac grins and says:"That's my girl." I grin and Peter says:"Now that I think about it, I heard some loud noise coming from the house a week ago. Never knew that you where mating." I blush and Christian says:"Now I'm going to have nightmares the rest of my life."

I look at Peter and say:"How come you never say something usefull?" Peter lifts his shoulders up and says:"I bet you growled your lungs out." Oh god, he says this stuff near my brother I really have the urge to kill this guy. One day I will do that for sure. Christian closes his eyes and says:"Oh god, now I'm going to get a trauma. I can never look at my sister or Derek's face again." Boyd chuckles and I say annoyed:"Shut the crap, Iff you want to get a trauma. I'll start telling you everything in detail iff you want." Christian opens his eyes and says:"Ok, I'll shut up. Don't start going in details, Please." I lift an eyebrow and say to Peter:"And iff you ever get to urge to embarrass me again. I'll rip your throat out, with my teeth."

Isaac and Boyd laugh, while Erica says:"You're totally Derek's mate. You're even starting to sound like him." "Sounding like who?" I smile when I hear Derek, My heart was beating like crazy. I'm so happy to see him, ever since I had that nightmare. I've started to get extremely scared of losing him. He looks at me and grins, I smile and say:"Hey mr sexy wolf." Derek smiles and says:"What are you all talking about?" Isaac stops laughing and says:"Just saying that Lisa is starting sound alot like you. She used a term you like to use alot on us." Erica chuckles and Boyd says:"You used it a few times."

Derek lifts an eyebrow and says:"Which term?" I grin and say:"I'll rip your throat out with my teeth. I said that to Peter, cause he started to work on my nerves." Derek chuckles and sits down on the couch. I sit down beside him, he wraps his arm around my shoulder. I go with my hand through his hair and say:"I had a bad feeling a few minutes ago." Derek looks worried at me and says:"Are you allright?" I nod and say:"Yeah, But I had the feeling that something bad has happened to you." He shakes his head and says:"I'm allright, I just went to the Sheriff. We where talking about some stuff." I look down at my hands, Derek puts his hand under my chin and says:"What's wrong?" I shake my head and say:"Nothing, I'm just worrying about many things."

Derek sighs and says:"Vasilissa." A tear rolls down my cheek, shit! My walls are falling down, I haven't cried for a few days now. Trying to stay strong, but suddenly I just couldn't hold the tears that where falling down my cheek. Derek puts his hand on my cheeks and says:"Tell me what's wrong? Did someone hurt you? Did something bad happen?" I shake my head and Derek looks mad at Isaac and the others. He says:"Tell me what happened to her, iff you guys have anything to do with it. I will break your bones, one by one." I put my hand on his cheek and say:"Derek, they didn't do anything. It's just me."

He looks at me with a sad look and says:"Then tell me what I have to do, to make you stop crying. Seeing you cry, makes me mad, sad, worried all at the same time." I smile and say:"Nothing, Just don't let anything happen to you."He looks at me with his eyes wide open. Isaac and Boyd left the room, Erica was still leaning against the wall. Peter fell asleep on the couch, and Derek says with a soft look on his eyes:"You're crying about me, cause you're afriad to lose me." I nod and he kisses me, I kiss him back. A small tear rolls down my cheek, I put my hand in his hair. He puts his arm around my waist, and pulls me towards him.

I break our kiss and Derek says with a soft smile:"Vasilissa, I dpn't know what the future holds for us. But I will always be there for you, I will never leave you. And I don't care what happens, Nothing will stop me from loving you, or being with you, or building a future with you, because you are my life." Derek truly loves me, from the bottom of his heart. I'm on the verge of crying again. But breath in and out, and say:"You're also my life Derek, I will always love you." He smiles and I hug him, I hear someone behind us say:"Never knew I could cry about romantic stuff." I turn around and see Erica looking at me with tears rolling down her cheek.

I smile and stand up from the couch, I hug her and she says:"Even the notebook, who I have watched a thousand time with Lydia didn't make me cry." She let go of me and says while looking at me and Derek:"You two are meant for each other, iff there was a couple I would ship. It would be you two." Derek chuckles and I smile and say:"Never knew you could be this cute Erica." She smiles and says:"I'll go train with the others." Derek noddes and Erica leaves the room. I feel someone pull me on my wrists. I look at Derek with a serious look on my face, and say:"I need to tell you alot of things." He noddes and I start telling him about Decaulion and everything else.

Our lives, the pack's lives depend on the things I'm about to do. No one will touch my pack, without ending up..dead.

* * *

**_TADAAA! chapter 11 (^_^) _**

**_review pretty please, I only got one review on the last chapter.. made me kind of sad.. :( _**

**_The next chapter will be almost 5000 words, it will be the longest chapter I have ever written. _**

**_I'll write and upload it on monday ;D _**

**_Keep calm and Love mr sexy wolf xxx_ **


	12. Chapter 12

**_This is will be the longest chapter I have ever written (^_^)_**

**_I've been watching a few episodes of Teen Wolf again, So I'll get enough ideas to write this chapter. _**

**_Off course this story is all my own idea, I don't take anything from other amazing Fanfic writers. :D _**

**_Pleeeeease Review, So I can know Iff the story is good. (-_-) And thanx for reading xxx_**

**_Let's get started:)_**

* * *

_I couldn't come up with any words  
I really did not know I'd see you again  
Somewhere buried deep inside my heart  
I have longed and ached for you_

When I turn around I see the smiling face  
The face that is always there, behind me  
This dizzy feeling keeps me up at night  
Traces of you keep me crying again

Tell me now, how was I wrong?  
Tell me now, was I lacking?

I really desired you like crazy  
I always prayed that I could see you again  
I feel as though I will die like this  
Can't you be the one coming to me now  
Please

I told myself I'd be fine alone  
That I could do well without you  
I tell myself this as I try to force myself to sleep  
But all I can think of is the way you speak and look

Tell me now, how was I wrong?  
Tell me now, was I lacking?

I really desired you like crazy  
I always prayed that I could see you again  
I feel as though I will die like this  
Can't you be the one coming to me now?

I really desired you like crazy  
I always prayed that I could see you again  
I feel as though I will die like this  
Can't you be the one coming to me now?  
Please, please

_Suddenly - Kim Bo Kyung ( my favorite Korean song) _

* * *

chapter 12: Stand By Me

_1 Day Ago..._

I'm in the hospital with Isaac, we're checking up on Mama McCall. Scott didn't come with us, cause he's with the pack. They're all getting ready for our fight tonight. I sigh and say:"Isaac, I hope she won't freak out Iff I shift." Isaac grins and pats me on my head, and says:"She won't freak out, because she already knows that the rest of us are werewolves. She's used to this, believe me Lisa." I nod, I hope he's right. I can't concentrate on anything this night, I've been restless since I told Derek everything about Decaulion and his pack. Isaac looks at me and says:"You've been sighing alot Lisa, Don't worry everything will be allright. Ok?"

I smile weakly and see Mama McCall, we walk towards her and I say:"Mama McCall." She smiles when she sees us, and says:"Hey Lisa and Isaac. What brings you two here?" I sigh and say:"I need to talk to you, can you come with me for a minute?"She noddes and says:"It's nothing bad I hope." I shake my head and Isaac says:'Don't worry , It's nothing bad at all." She lifts an eyebrow and says:"Isaac?" Isaac sighs and says:"Ok, Lisa wants to show you something." She noddes and says:"You know I don't like it, iff you keep something from me." Isaac noddes and I say:"Let's go inside a room."

The three of us all walk inside a room, Mama McCall locks the door and says:"Now tell me what's wrong?" I smile and say:"You feel more like a mother to me, then my own mother." She looks at me with a soft look on her face and says:"That means alot to me Lisa."I smile and say:"Ok, Don't freak out please." She lifts an eyebrow and I close my eyes and shift. I hear her gasp, oh god please I hope she won't hate me. I open my eyes and look at her, she looks at me with a surprised look on her face.I sigh and she says:"Normally I have to get used to this, it's just I never expected you to be a werewolve too." I nod and say:"I know what you mean." She smiles and says:"I don't care what you are, You're simply Lisa."

I smile and say:"I need you to be carefull, iff you see a blind man with red eyes. You'll need to call me immediattely." She noddes and says:"Ok, but who's that guy?" Isaac says:"He's the leader of an alpha pack, and he's very dangerous. His pack is here in town, and we're about to fight them tonight. That's why we need you to be carefull." Mama McCall looks shocked and says:"But iff he's dangerous, you guys won't stand a chance against him. You're just going on a suicide mission." I shake my head and say:"We need to fight tonight, Because they've threatened us these past few days. And they need to know that they won't get away with murder. They killed 2 innocent people."

I clench my hand into a fist and say angrily:"I'm going to show them, who they're messing with." I swear I'm going to make decaulion and his pack, regret that they ever came to Beacon Hills. Isaac puts his hand on my shoulder and mama McCall says:"Just be carefull please." I nod and say:"They won't get away with hurting boyd, no one lives after hurting one of my pack members." Mama McCall noddes and Isaac grins and says:"That's the spirit Lisa!" I grin and say:'Let's go." I look at Mama McCall and say:"Call me iff there's anything." She smiles and says:"Absolutely, take care." I nod and leave the room with Isaac, once we're outside the hospital. I call Christian, he answers his phone immediattely. I sigh and say:"Where are you guys now?" He says:"We're still at home, trying to find a way to kill Kali. And separate those damn twins from each other."

I put my hand on my forehead and say:"Ok, I'm on my way to you guys." He says:"Yeah, take care." I smile and say:"Always little brother." I end the call and stand beside my car and say:"Isaac, I'm need to go somewhere. You take my car and go back home, I'll see you there." He lifts an eyebrow and say:"Where are you going?" I go with my hand through my hair and say:"I have some stuff to do." He looks at me and says:"You're hiding something from me?" He grin and say:"I never hide anything from you Lill bro." He grins and says:"Ok, iff you say so." I knew he didn't believe me, Isaac always knows when I'm lying. I ruffle his hair and say:"I'm going." Isaac grabs my wrist and says:"Whatever you're about to do, Please be careful." I smile and shift into my true form, a wolf.

My clothes fall on the ground, and I grab them with my fangs. I walk towards Isaac and push my nose against his hand. He strokes my head and I look at him. I start running through the streets, and into the woods. I stop running and close my eyes for a second. I sniff up the air, and open my eyes. I growl quietly and start running again. I've found you Kali, and I'm coming for you. I keep running until I arrive at an empty building, I sniff the air again and walk inside the building. I hear someone behind me say:"Why's there a damn wolf in the building?" I turn around and see two guys, they're twins. This is perfectly going as I have planned.

I jump behind a pillar and trow my clothes on the ground. Then I shift back into my human form. I Hear one of the twins say:"What the hell? That wolf just dissapeared." I grin and put my clothes as fast as I can, Black short short, White tanktop and my black leather combat boots. I walk towards the guys and tie my hair into a pony tail. One of the twins growls and says:"You!" I grin and say:"Me!" He's about to run towards me, but stops when he hears a loud growl. I look up and see Kali standing on the stairs, she grins and says:"You've finally come, I've been waiting for this day." I half shift and say:"Make a fast prayer, cause it's your last day on earth."

Kali growls loud and I growl louder, she jumps down from the stairs. I run towards her and trow her against a pillar. She get's up and Jumps in the air, and gives me kick in my stomach. I fall against the ground, but stand up in a second. She jumps on me and breaks my arm, I growl loud in pain. And trow her of me, I punch her right in her face with all the power I have. She falls against the stairs and growl, I grin and say:"This is just the beginning, There's more to come." Kali's claws come out, and I do the same. I run at her and she shouts:"I'm going to rip your head of bitch!"

I jump above her and do a front flip, standing right behind Kali. I grab her arm and trow her over my shoulder. She lands on her back, Kali's about to get up but I scratch her all over her upper body. She screams loud, I stand back and say:"Did I forget to mention that I have wolfsbane on my claws? FYI It doesn't hurt me, my body is used to yellow monkshood. I've been eating it since I was little, My body is Immune to it." Kali tries to stand up, but her whole body is shaking. I grin and say:"How does it feel to not be able to move your body?"She growls and says:"I'll kill!" I roll my eyes and turn around, I see the twins looking at me.

I grin and say while cracking my knuckles:"Let's get this over with." The twins growl and tear their shirts off, I lift an eyebrow and say:"Iff I wanted a free strip act, I would have asked that to my mate. You guys are simply kids." This made them mad, I grin and run towards them. I stop when I see them merge both their bodies into a single large creature. I take a step back, The creature Growls loud and runs towards me. My eyes turn into my red alpha eyes, The creature grabs me on my neck and trows me against a pillar. I cough and stand up, I ran towards him and punch him hard on his chest.

The creature staggers back and growls loud again. I still got a little bit of yellow wolfsbane on my nails, Maybe this will weaken the creature. I'll just go for it, I need to do this as fast as possible.I ran towards the door, and grab an iron pipe from the ground. The creature growls loud and I hit him with the iron pipe on his head. He punches me right in the face, I cough blood. Punch, block, kick, trow, push, hit and repeat. We've been fighting for almost 20minutes. I growl loud and grab the creature on it's neck, and dig my claws into his neck. The creature growls, and falls on the ground. I take a few steps back, and cough more blood when I feel a sword go right through my body.

I fall down my knees, and turn around to see Kali standing behind. She's holding the sword, and her legs are still trembling. I hear someone behind me say:"Iff it isn't Alexander Grace's daughter." I turn around and see Decaulion standing there, He grins and says:"Didn't your parents teach you that staring is rude?" I growl and say:"Shut the hell up!" He grins and says:"You're just like you Mother, a rude women. She never listened to your father, as Mother as daughter." How dare this asshole, tell me I'm the same as my mother!

I look at him and say angrily:"I'm nothing like that Bitch! Never compare me to her, she didn't give a damn about her children or husband." Decaulion looks at me, I don't know iff he can see or not. I know he's blind, but deaton told me that he's not always blind. He lifts his shoulders up and says:"Whatever you say Vasilissa. I just want to ask you something? Would you give up your life for your children? Or runaway from them to protect the family's secret?" I clench my hand into a fist, and say:"Off course I give up my life for my children, or the people that are important to me." He noddes and says:"Very well, But what would you do Iff your family has a secret, that no one can ever know?" I don't know what this guy is trying to do, but iff he wants to make me angry. Then it's already working.

I growl and say:"Does my family have a secret?" He noddes and says:"Yes, a secret every werewolve would want to know. Something that only your family knows off, and myself off course." I really want to know what this secret is, but I know he would want something in return. I say to Decaulion:"What do you want in return?" He grins and says:"That would be something easy." I lift an eyebrow and say:"I want you, Enrique and Scott to join my pack." WHAT THE HELL?! I clench my hand harder into a fist, I hear Kali say:"Stupid women, you're bleeding all on the floor." I look at my hand and see that I was digging my claws into my hands.

I look angry and say:"No way in hell will that ever happen, you can rot in hell with my family's secret. i don't give a damn about it." He sighs and says: "Sadly I knew you would say that, That's why I brought you a present." Decaulion looks at the twins, who where standing back on their feet:"Bring me the present." The twins leave the room and after a few seconds, they enter the room while dragging someone behind them. I hear a heart beat I know too well, Derek's heart beat. The twins trow Derek on the ground, My eyes are wide open. My heart is beating fast, I swallow multiple times. I walk towards Derek, and grba his head on my lap. He opens his eyes weakly and says:"Va...Vas..Vasillisa." I nod and say:"You're going to be allright, I promise you." I grab a torn blanket from the ground, and put it under Derek's head as a pillow.

I stand up and look mad at Decaulion, One of the twins say:"That's what you get iff you don't listen to our leader." My eyes turn red and I growl as loud as I can, I run towards the twin and push him against a Pillar. I punch him and keep punching him till he coughs up blood. I feel someone pull me away from the twin, I turn around and get a punch in my stomach. I growl and give him a knee punch, he growls and give him an uppercut. He falls down on the ground, The first twin who I punched several times says:"Aiden get up." Aiden get's up from the ground and says:"Let's do this Ethan." They both run and merge their bodies back into a single large creature. Oh no, not again. I see Kali run towards Derek, she grabs him on his neck and shouts:"One more step and he's dead."

I stop moving and growl, she grins and says:"A women's weakness is her mate or her children. Her pack is also important, But a mate is everything to her." I look mad at her and say:"You won't get Enrique or Scott, But I'll join your pack. Iff you let go of Him, and let me bring him to Deaton." Kali laughs hysterically, and says:"How do we know you won't betray us? We weren't born yesterday." I go with my hand through my hair and say:"I give you my word." Kali looks at Decaulion, he noddes and Kali let go Derek. I ran back towards him and hear that his heart beat is beating slow. He's unconscious.. What do I have to do now? I swallow and whisper:"Derek, this will hurt you. Sorry."

I grab his arm and break it, He opens his eyes and growls loud. I stroke his hair and say:"You'll heal in a few minutes, I'll bring you to Deaton." I hear several people enter the building, I smell my pack. I turn around and see a part of my pack standing their. Isaac looks at me and shouts:"Are you crazy?! Going on a suicide mission, do you want to get yourself killed?" I look mad at him and say:"Why are you all here?" Stiles lifts an eyebrow and Scott says:"Because we're a pack, a pack always fights together." I breath out and say:"I don't need your help, go back home." I see Lydia and Liam looking sad, Jackson shouts:"Shut up Lisa. Now is not the time to be a hero. We're here to fight, and we won't leave. Iff you like it or not, we don't care." I grin and say:"I give up, just do what you guys want."

Decaulion looks at me and says:"Are you ready yet? Because your mate is almost healed." I look at Derek and see him staring at me, I smile and say:"You're allright." He looks at me and then he looks up. I follow his gaze and see Allison, Kira and Malia standing on the top of the stairs. Malia jumps and runs towards Aiden. Malia shifts and growls, and Aiden starts fighting against her. Kira was fighting against Ethan with her katana. And Allison was shooting arrows towards Kali, Kali growls and is about to run towards Allison. But Isaac grabs her and trows her against the ground. She grabs Isaac's leg and breaks it. Derek looks at me and says:"Go!" I stand up and run towards Kali, I see Scott fighting against Enis.

Jackson's protecting Lydia from members of Decauliosn pack. Liam was running towards Kali, I see Kali turn around dig her nails right into Liam's chest. Liam falls against the ground, and groans in pain. I grab Kali on her arm and trow her against a wall. She stands up in a wim, and punches Isaac right in the face. I want to help Liam, but first I have to kill Kali. She's our greatest threat, I grab both her arms and Scott breaks them. Kali growls loud in pain, Scott immediatelly runs towards Decaulion. That idiot, who does he think he is. Decaulion is one of the strongest alpha's I have ever known. I grab Scott on his wrist and say:"Go help Derek." Scott noddes and runs towards Derek, who's fighting against Enis.

Enis is a very strong Alpha, he could kill anyone in my pack in a second. I see Kali standing up, she grins and says:"That was fun. Now it's my turn." We both growl and start fighting against each other. I start coughing when I smell wolfsbane, I look at Kali and she grins. She digs her nail into my chest and I can't breath. It's not yellow wolfsbane for sure, I'm immune to that. It's the Blue wolfsbane.. I cough and fall on the ground, I try to move a part of my body. But I just can't, I see Enis and Derek fighting while Scott, Enrique and Christian are fighting against the twins with the other members of the pack. Kali runs towards Scott and the others, and starts fighting against them.

I can't do anything, but look at the things that are happening beside me. I break my wrist to trigger the healing process. But I can't heal, wolfsbane makes it harder for us to heal. Derek trows Enis against the ground, Enis get's up fast and punches Derek. Derek kicks Enis, and They both keep fighting. I grab the iron pipe from the ground and trow it with the power I have left against Kali. She growls and Scot trows her against the wall. Allison shoots two arrows into both of the twins, she presses on a button and the arrows electrocute the twins. They scream out in pain, Lydia screams when Kali Breaks Jackson's neck.

He falls on the ground, OH MY GOD! Please let him be alive.. I don't want to lose anyone.. I concentrate on Jackson's heartbeat, I hear it beat slowly. I sigh and look at Lydia and shout:"He..He's alive lydia." She cries and noddes, She pulls Jackson towards her and sits on the ground. I start concentrating on everyone's heart beat, cause my eyes began to close. I hear everyon'e heart beat, that makes me at ease. I keep listening to everyone's heart beat for almost 20 minutes I geuss. Then I hear Scott shout:"DEREK!" And Lydia scream, I try to open my eyes But I just can't. I concentrate on Derek's heart beat, I hear It beating. I dig my own claws into my arm and Growl. I open my eyes and stand up, but my legs and arms are shaking.

Derek and Enis are still fighting, but now they're fighting near the stairs. I saw a large hole in the ground. I am sure that if, you fall in it you're dead. Derek and Enis are very close too that hole, way too close. Enis punches him and Derek pushes him away. They're both covered in their own blood. And their bodies are filled with scars and wounds, that are starting to heal. Enis kicks Derek on his leg and Derek's about to fall in the hole. He grabs Enis and they both fall down in the hole. I see Kali standing beside Decaulion with a shocked look on her face. The twins are laying unconcsious on the ground, and my pack is looking shocked at the place where Derek and Enis stood just a second ago.

Scott runs towards the hole and I hear his heart beat very fast. He's shocked about something, Please, please, please. I stagger towards Scott and Stiles, Stiles pushes me away and says with a sad look on his face:"You don't need to see this, stand back Lisa." I push him away and stagger towards the hole, My whole world stopped when I saw Derek's lifeless body on the ground below. I couldn't hear his heart beat, My hands start shaking and my lip trembles. This is not true, it's just a dream. Yes, It's just a dream Vasilissa. I hear Kali growl loud and Cry, I knew she's crying because of Enis. Who's laying dead beside Derek, But Derek's not dead.

He's way too strong for that, he's an alpha. Alpha's don't die that fast, I feel tears fall down my cheek. Isaac stands beside me and says:"Lisa." I shake my head and say while trembling:"He..He's not dead, He's not dead. It c..can't be, Derek's alive." Isaac hugs me and I hear Malia scream:"OH MY GOD!" I know she just saw Derek's dead body, but I'm trying to think of something else. But it doesn't work, especially not when I feel Isaac tremble. Then I realized that he's really gone, the guy I love. The one I would give up my life for, my mate and the love of my life. Derek's dead, and I will never hear him say my name. Or hear him tell me that he loves me. I cry out loud, and fall down on my knees. Isaac hugs me tight, I keep crying and crying, it's as iff a piece of me is gone.

_Isaac POV:_

It can't be true, Derek's gone. I just lost my alpha, and a very dear friend of mine. He's my pack leader, the one who gave me friends I could call my family. Lisa's trembling and she keeps whispering:"He's not gone, Derek's not gone." I hug her tight and she says:"Isaac..tell me it's not true." I shake my head, because I really don't know what to say. She puts her head against my shoulder and cries. I hear Kali growl loud, she looks at us and shouts:"YOU KILLED ENIS! AND YOU'RE ALL GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!" I'll kill this women, she deserves to die after all what she did to us. Scott looks at her and says:" You killed a member of our pack, so..." But Scott can't finish what he's about to say. Because Lisa stands up and says while wipping her tears:" I'm going to kill you!"

Lisa runs towards Kali and grabs her on her neck. Then she pushes her against a pillar, Lisa shoves her hand right through Kali's chest. Kali wimpers and Lisa says in a voice I barely recognize:"Game over, you're dead." She then rips Kali's heart out of her chest, Kali's lifeless body falls on the ground. Lisa trows Kali's heart on the ground and runs towards Decaulion. She stands before him and says :"Your turn will be very soon old men, I'll hunt you all down to your end. That's a promise." Decaulion looks at Lisa and says:"This is what I was talking about, your family's secret. Only one werewolve in your family get's these eyes. The eyes of a Lone wolf, you get those by blocking off all emotions. Now you're a wild wolf, the ones who have no mercy."

Lisa looks angry and says:"Shut the hell up!" She turns around and looks at the other members of Decaulion's pack. She go's with her hand through her hair and says:" I'll give you 24 hours time, iff I find you guys still in this town. I will tear your heads off or rip your hearts out." She looks at me and I see that her red alpha eyes, became black with bleu stripes. This is her family's secret? I look at her and say:"Lisa, let's go home." She lifts an eyebrow and says:"Do I know you?" WHAT? Is she trying to be funny? I see Decaulion look at me and shake his head. I growl and say:" What's wrong with her?" Decaulion sighs and says:" She's a Lone wolf now, she blocked her emotions. Meaning that she doesn't remember anything that made her sad. So she doesn't know you all at all. The only thing she remembers is Derek, but no one else." This is not true!

I walk towards Lisa and grab her wrist and say:"Lisa, It's me Isaac." She shoves my hand away and says:"What's your problem man?" Lisa then walks away and says:"I'll be back tomorrow, make sure you all leave. And I'm saying this to you old men and your pack members." She then grins and shifts into her wolf shape, and runs away. I turn around and see that Decaulion and his pack members are leaving. My pack is also leaving, Scott looks at me and says:"Lisa..What are we going to do about her?" I shake my head and say:" I don't know, first we need to find her." I see the girls of our pack crying, they're all sad because Derek's dead. And we lost Lisa too now, I don't know iff we can save her. I just hope that we'll get her back, our pack needs her.

_Present Time (Back to Vasilissa POV)_

I keep dancing and drinking, I can't even remember the reason I was sad.

I only know that Derek's dead, and I don't want to think about it.

So I just dance Till I drop, and party all night long.

Draining my pain and sorrow into drinks and dancing.

To forget everything that hurts or makes me sad.

You forget everything that has ever happened, bad or good...

That's the curse of a Wild Wolf...

* * *

**_DOOOOOOOOOOOOONE!_**

**_OMG it's such a long chapter :p _**

**_sorry iff it's too long, but I couldn't put it into 2 chapters._**

**_I hope you like it ;D _**

**_Make me a happy writer and review please xxx _**

**_You know I love you XOXO :p_ **


	13. Chapter 13

**_Thanx for reading all you lovely people (^_^) _**

**_xxmeichanxx thank you for reviewing! I'm happy that you love the story :D _**

**_Well lovelies, last chapter was soooo sad.. and depressing. :'( _**

**_This chapter will be different ;D _**

**_Love ya all xxx_**

**_ps: I don't own anything, everything belongs to the amazing Jeff Davis. I wish I owned Derek Hale (-_-) _**

**_I only own Vasilissa, Christian, Enrique, and some more. And off course the story is mostly based on my own fantasy :p _**

* * *

I'm a bad girl, I'm a bad girl, I'm a bad girl

Where All My Bad Gals At?

I'm a bad girl, I'm a bad girl, I'm a bad girl

Where All My Bad Gals At?

Yeah, I'm strong, very fierce (yao)

Someone like you can't ever handle me (uh em)

I don't have an ounce of jealousy in me

Even fortune tellers can't figure out my heart (aha)

I'm a queen bee, I'm the heroine

I'm like a rugby ball, don't know where I'll bounce to next

On my neck is a gold chain swingin' left right

I'm not lonely, every night I get right

Baddest Female - CL 2NE1 (Korean Idol)

* * *

Chapter 13: Misery Loves Company

_Isaac POV:_

It's been almost a week now, since Derek died and Lisa dissapeared. Decaulion's pack left after Lisa's threat. She left without saying goodbye, I've been searching for information about Lone wolves with Deaton. Alot has happened since we lost both Derek and Lisa. On our way to California, we stopped at a motel. And strange things started to happen, every werewolve tried to commit suicide. I started hallucinating my dad's voice, I got so afraid that I hid under a bed. Stiles and Lydia saved me and the others, Scott didn't let himself get healed because of Derek's dead. He blamed himself, but Stiles saved him. On our way back home Lydia found out, that someone has put wolfsbane into Coach Finstock's whistle. Stiles trow it away and we went back home. Now everyone is busy and still sad because of Derek and Lisa.

I'm trying everything to find her, I don't want to lose the only person I see as my family. Lisa means alot to me, she's like the big sister I've never had. Till I met her, the whole pack needs her back. Scott, Stiles and the other guys are in Lacrosse practice. I left Derek's loft after Lisa left. The loft is now empty, but filled with sadness and loss. Memories of Derek and Lisa are there, and No one wanted to stay there. I'm staying at Scott's place, while Cora is staying at Lydia's place. And Christian and Enrique bought an appartement, they live together. I haven't seen those two since Lisa left... I hope that one day, our pack will be back as before.

_Back to Vasilissa POV:_

I Open my eyes, and yawn. I sit straight, and see that I'm sleeping in a bed. I look around and find 2 girls sleeping beside me. I go with hand through my hair, who are these girls? I get up from the bed and see 3 guys sleeping. One sleeping on a chair and 2 on the ground. Ok, now I'm confused?! I start searching for a bathroom, I really need to use the bathroom. I see a door and get inside, I close the door behind me. After a few minutes, I was brushing my hair in the bathroom. I look in the mirror, and close my eyes and shift. I open my eyes and look shocked, my red alpha eyes are Black with blue stripes. HOW THE HELL DID THAT HAPPEN?! I need to know why and how my eyes changed.

My heart is beating fast, I hear a few sounds from the room. I walk back inside the room, and see a girl with red hair looking at me. She smiles and says:"Morning Lisa, did you sleep well?" I don't have a clue who this girl is. I sit on the bed, and lift an eyebrow and say:"I don't want to be rude, but who are you?" The girl chuckles and says:" I'm Katerina, we met each other a week ago in a club." I look confused and she says:"We're in New Orleans right now, and the guys over there." She points to the sleeping guys, and says:"The guy sleeping on the chair is my older brother Adrian, the brown haired guy on the ground is Stefan. And the Blond haired guy is Viktor, my boyfriend." I nod and say:"Tell me what did we do these past days?" She grins and says:"Did you drink a lill bit too much?"

I shake my head and say:"I don't know, I'm just confused. And who's this girl?" I said the last thing while pointing towards the sleeping blond haired girl. Katerina smiles and says while ruffling the girls hair:" My cousin Anastasia, but just call her Anna." I look at Katerina and say:"Are you Russian?" Katerina noddes and says:"Yes, and that's not all. We're all from the same pack." Now I'm confused, I lift an eyebrow and say:"Pack? Are you all werewolves?" Katerina noddes and says:"Yes, Enzo is an alpha. The rest of us are all Beta's." I sigh and say:"Wow, I'm like totally confused right now." Katerina chuckles and I see Anna waking up, she yawns and says:*"Dobroye utro devochki."* I smile and say:"Goodmorning to you too, It's been awhile since someone spoke russian to me." Anna smiles and says while yawning again:"I'm hungry."

I smile and say:"How old are all of you?" Katerina smiles and says:"Me, Anna, Stefan and Viktor are 18years old. David is 22 years old, the same age as you." I nod and see that the guys have all woken up, except of Adrian. Stefan looks at me and says:"Goodmorning Lisa." I smile and say:"Goodmorning, can I ask all of you a question?" They nod and Viktor says:"Ask whatever you want Lisa." I smile and say:"How much do you know about me?" Katerina lays down on the bed and says:"We know everything, from A to Z." Anna rolls her eyes and says:" That's not true, we just know that you're from a town called 'Beacon Hills'. And that you've had lots of problems there, and a bit about your past." I nod and Katerina says:" Btw, Do you have a mate?" I look surprised and say:"How do you know that?" She grins and says:" I saw the mark while you fell asleep last night."

I nod and say:"Yeah, I have a mate. His name is Derek." I stop talking, because I feel a sharp pain go through my head. I put my hand on my head, Damn my head hurts alot! I feel someone put his hand on my shoulder, I close my eyes and feel that I'm shifting?! What the hell is happening to me?! I open my eyes and feel an emptyness inside of me. I simply don't feel anything now, I see Katerina looking shocked at me. I stand up from the bed, and feel my heart beat like crazy. I start to breath too rapidly, I can't feel my legs. I say:"Derek." And collapse on the ground, as darkness surrounds me.

_30 minutes later..._

I open my eyes and see Adrian looking at me. I sit straight and say:"What happened?" He puts his hand on my cheek and says:"You fainted. Are you allright now?" I put my hand on my head and say:"I'm good, I'm leaving." I get up from the bed and feel my legs shaking. I dig my claws into my legs, and groan in pain. I breath out and see Adrian put his hand on my shoulder. He looks worried and says:"What are you doing?" I grin when I feel that my legs stopped shaking. I look at Adrian and say:"My stupid legs started shaking, nothing makes me feel better then pain." He sighs and says:"You're back to your bad self."I lift an eyebrow and say:"What?" He leans against the wall and says:"Nothing, You want to go out?" I grin and nod, we walk towards the door and leave our hotelroom.

Once we're outside the hotel, I look at Adrian and say:"I need to buy some clothes." He noddes and says:"Let's go." We enter his car, a red Ferrari. I smile and say:"I like your car." He smirks and says:"Is that all you like?" I lift an eyebrow and say:"You're so full of yourself." He grins and leans towards me, his face is inches away from mine. He smirks and says:"Your heart is beating fast." I grin and say:"It's beating fast because I'm excited. I have a plan for tonight, and it doesn't involve you." I smile and lean back, Adrian shakes his head and starts the car and drives away. On our way to the mall I say:"Adrian, where is everybody?" He lifts his shoulders and says:'I don't have a clue, maybe they went shopping or something like that." I nod and Adrian stops in front of a store.

_Isaac POV:_

Me, Scott and Stiles have been at Deaton's place since this morning. I sigh and say:"We've been searching through thousands of books, and we still haven't found a thing." Deaton sighs and says:"I know you're all frustrated, I'm also worried about Lisa. I've known her father before she was born. He was a dear friend of mine." Scott looks surprised and says:"Really?" Deaton noddes and Stiles jumps from his chair and shouts:"I FOUND SOMETHING!" We all run towards him, and he shows us something on his laptop. Stiles's heart was beating like crazy, this guy is such an idiot. I put my hand on his shoulder and say:"What did you find?"

He smiles and says:"Lisa's family lived their whole life in New Orleans, and I also found an adres." I sigh and say:"Good, now write down that adres. And let's go bring back that idiot." Scott looks sad and I say:"What's wrong Scott?" Scott sighs and says:"I still can't believe we lost Derek." I nod and look sad, Stiles sighs and says:"I'm done, let's bring Lisa back. It doesn't feel the same here without her." Deaton smiles and says:"Lisa is lucky to have friends like you guys." I smile and say:"We're also lucky to have her as a friend." Deaton noddes and Scott says:"Come one let's go."

The three of us leave Deaton's place and get inside Stiles Jeep. He starts the car and drives with full speed, The only thing we thought about was Lisa. I hope she's allright. Lisa...My best drove almost the whole day, and there are only a few hours left. Stiles's sleeping in the back seat, I'm driving. We've been changing drivers the whole day. We're all exhausted, but we don't want to stop Driving. There's no time to waist, especially because we don't know how Lisa is. We haven't heard from her since she left.

And I honestly can't sleep, I've been thinking about her all these past days. Allison is always there for me, to make me smile when I've been sad the whole day. I sigh and Hear Scott say:"Are we there yet?" I shake my head and say:"No, just sleep further. I'll drive the rest of the way, I don't feel like sleeping." Scott noddes and says:"Are you sure?" I nod and say:"Yes, absolutely." Scott smiles and says:"You know, I just I thought about those two . We always caught those them kissing everywhere." I hear Stiles , I smile and say:"It's as iff it was yesterday." Scott noddes and looks out of the window. I sigh and hear Stiles snore, I chuckle and drive further.

_Flashback still Isaac POV_

School just finished, and the pack walks towards their car and motorcycles. Scott and me get inside Stiles car. The rest all get's inside their cars, I look at Scott and say:"Let's go see what Lisa's doing." Scott noddes and Christian opens the car's door and sits beside me. I grin and say:"I thought You had detention?" He lifts his shoulders and says:"I don't care, I hate mr harris. He's such a jerk." Stiles laughs and says:"I agree with you." Scott rolles his eyes and Stiles drives towards Derek's loft. After a few minutes we stop in front of the loft. Everyone get's outside the car, I see Allison and the other girls. Getting out of Lydia's car, I smile and Allison walks towards and grabs my hand. I give her a kiss on her cheek, She smiles and we enter the loft.

I keep talking to Allison, all the way till Derek's loft's door. We get inside the house and walk towards The livingroom. I stop walking when I see Derek shirtless and Lisa wearing his shirt. They're kissing each other as iff their lives depend on it. I hear Stiles cough, Lisa breaks her kiss with Derek and looks at us. She grins and says:"You guys are such buzzkill's." Derk looks annoyed and I start laughing. Allison looks at me and says:"Isaac what's so funny?" I laugh and say:"We always find you guys kissing or simply hanging on each other." Stiles noddes and says:"Aren't you tired of each other?" Lisa rolles her eyes and says:"Do you get tired of Malia?"

Stiles shakes his head and I see Malia with a wide smile on her face. Lisa lifts her shoulders and says:"Well same with me, plus I can't stay away from mr sexy wolf. He's too damn sexy." Derek chuckles and Lisa kisses him, I look the other way. Derek grins and says to us:"Get ready for practice." I nod and go change my clothes. When I arrive back in the livingroom, I see Lisa wearing her practice clothes, a pair of sweatpants and a She's still wearing Derek's shirt. I shake my head and Lydia says:"That shirt doesn't go well with your pants, sweetheart." Lisa smiles and says:"Well This shirt go's woth anything, but most of all with Derek." She looks at him and winks. Derek shakes his head and smiles. These two are totally in love, I'm glad that they're both happy.

_End Of Flashback, Still Isaac POV_

I sigh and smile, Scott smiles and says:"They're totally the same those two." I nod and say:"Yeah." I see sign with "New Orleans 300km" on it. I sigh and Stiles says:"Let me drive, I slept enough." I nod and park the car on the side of the road. I get out of the car and sit in the backseat. Stiles starts the car and drives toward New Orleans. I lay down and close my eyes, I sigh and say:"I hope we'll find Lisa." I hear Scott say:"Same here." Stiles sighs and says:"Me too, I hope she remembers us." I sigh and say:"Yeah." I yawn and fall in a deep sleep.

_Vasillisa POV:_

I grin and drink my glass filled with whiskey at once. I see Adrian flirting with the bartender, a red head. I get up from my chair, and walk towards the dance floor. Adrian stands up from his chair and follows me. I puts his hand on my waist and says:"You're looking extremely hot Lisa." I smirk and say while looking at him:"You also look sexy Adrian." He smirks and we dance together, After a few songs. I say:"I'm hungry, Let's grab some food." He noddes and we walk back to our seats. Adrian says:"I'm going to order some pizza. I don't feel like driving all the way to a pizzeria." I nod and say:"I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be right back."

He smiles and starts ordering some pizza. I walk inside the bathroom, and start re doing my make up. I smirk and look at myself in the mrirror. I really do look hot, I love the clothes I'm wearing. A black leather jacket, a black corset, A black short skirt. And black leather boots with heels. I put some red lipstick on and go with my hand through my hair. I leave the bathroom and walk back to my seat inside the club. I see Adrian eating Pizza, I grab a slice of pizza and sit down. Adrian looks at me and says:"This pizza is so damn delicious." I grin and start eating, after a few minutes. We finish eating the pizza and Adrian says:"Let's go dance." I grin and get up from my chair, Adrian puts his hand on my waist and we both walk towards the dance floor.

_A few hours later..._

_Isaac POV:_

We're almost an hour in New Orleans, we went to the adres Stiles found. But the house is not there anymore, They build a Bank in the place of Lisa's old house. I sigh and Say:"Let's just go somewhere, I'm really exhausted." Stiles sighs and says:"Yeah, and I'm starving." Scott sighs and says:"And I'm exhausted and hungry." I laugh and say:"Come one let's go." We drive till we found a pizzeria, we buy some pizzas. And Stiles eats while driving, We just drive throught the whole city. Stiles stops the car n front of the traffic lights. Scott looks at Stiles and says:"So what are we going to do right now?" Stiles takes a bite from his pizza and says with a mouthfull:"We're just going to search all the houses. I'm 100% sure that she's here."

I sigh and look outside the window. I see a Girl and guy kissing beside a club. I shake my head and look the other way. This smell, I sniff the air and say:"Scott, do you smell that too?" Scott noddes and says:"Lisa's here." Stiles chokes on his pizza and Scott pats his back. Stiles looks outside the window, and I do the same. I see the girl and guy break their kiss. I can't seem to see the girl's face that well. The guy grins and I hear him say:"You're the best kisser I have ever known." I hear the girl chuckle and say:"Thanks, But I know way better kissers then you." My heart beats fast, This can't be true. I look at the girl's face and see Lisa. She looks different, I hear Scott and Stiles heart beats fast. I get out of the car and run towards Lisa. I hug her and say:"Lisa, I've finally found you."

I hear her say:"Sorry but who are you?" I totally forgot that she doesn't remember us. I look at her and say:"Isaac, Isaac Lahey. A friend of yours, and.." I go with my hand through my hair and Scott says:"How have you been Lisa?" She lifts her shoulders and says:"Great I geuss, But do I know you guys?" The guy beside her looks confused and says:"Sorry guys, but who are you?" Stiles looks annoyed and shouts:"WE'RE YOUR FRIENDS, FOR GODS SAK LISA!" Scott puts his hand on Stiles shoulder, Lisa looks confused, I sigh and say:"We're your friends, family, pack members. We're all from the same pack, and our pack leader is Derek." I see her eyes grow wide, she puts her hands on her hand.

Lisa cries and shouts:"DON'T SAY THAT NAME!" The guy hugs her and says:"Please guys, don't make her suffer. More then she's already doing." Lisa's heart is beating fast, She cries and looks at me. Lisa sighs and says:"Sorry, I don't know what happens to me. Evrytime someone says that name, I get a headache and feel like screaming." Stiles lifts an eyebrow and says:"How did that happen?" That idiot, he always says the wrong things. Scott looks sad at Lisa and says:"Lisa, Do you know who D.. i mean that guy is?" She shakes her head and says:"I only know that he's my mate, I don't know anything else about him." I sigh and The guy says:"It's better iff I take her back to her room, you can come with us iff you want." I nod and Scott says:"Thanks." The guy smiles and says:"Adrian, my name's Adrian." I smile and we all get inside our cars and follow Adrian to their hotel room.

* * *

**_TADAAA! (^_^) _**

**_I hope you liked it, This chapter is a bit confusing._**

**_I had problems with writing Vasillisa's bad side of the Lone Wolf curse._**

**_I promise you guys, you will see her bad side very soon ;D _**

**_review to read more about Mr sexy wolf and Vasillisa :D _**

**_Love you all xx_**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Can't stop writing, my head's about to explode with ideas :P hehe**_

_**Thanx for favoriting/following/Reading/reviewing I love you all! **_

_**You guys are the best! ;D**_

* * *

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_  
_ Stand a little taller_  
_ Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_  
_ What doesn't kill you makes a fighter_  
_ Footsteps even lighter_  
_ Doesn't mean I'm over 'cause you're gone_

_[bridge]_  
_ What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger_  
_ Just me, myself, and I_  
_ What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_  
_ Stand a little taller_  
_ Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_What doesn't kill you - Kelly Clarkson _

* * *

Chapter 14: Under Control 

_Back to Vasillisa POV_

I look at three guys who call themselves, my pack members and friends. I look at the guy who's name is Isaac, he's cute. I smile and say:"So tell me, am I different opposite from how I was wih you guys?" Isaac noddes and says:"Yeah, absolutely." I hear the funny guy, who's name is Stiles say:"First of all, you never wore such clothes. You always use alot of sarcasm, and you're dead funny. You're always positive and never full of yourself." I get up from the chair and say:"What? I'm full of myself?" Stiles noddes and swallows, I look annoyed and say:"Shut the hell up! Don't talk to me like that, or I'll rip you to shreds." Adrian grabs my wrist and says:"Lisa, they're your friends. You don't talk like that to friends, remember?"

I sit down and say:"Argh, you're so annoying Adrian." Adrian ignores me and says to Stiles:"Continue, and just ignore her." I scoff and Stiles says:"And she never shouts at her friends or threatens them." I growl at Stiles, he jumps from his chair. I laugh and say:"Men, you're such a scaredy cat." Scott looks annoyed and says:"Lisa." I lift an eyebrow and say:"What?" Scott sighs and says to Adrian:"Has she always been like this, these past days?" Adrian shakes his head and says:"Yes and No." Isaac looks confused and says:"What do you mean?" I stand up from the chair and get inside the bathroom.

I hear them talk, Adrian says:"She has been like this since we met her for the first time a week ago. She was acting all weird, But when she hears something that has something to do about Derek. She changes back into her normal self, and when she's her normal self. She's not allowed to say His name, or else she changes back into a real Lone wolf. Because Lisa is a half Lone wolf now. She get's some deja vu's sometimes, and starts sweating alot. I've been searching for answers fro days now." Isaac sighs and says:"So that's how it is, Iff we make her talk about Derek. She'll change back, but will something bad happen to her?"

I sigh and go with my hand through my hair. I hear Adrian say:"Yes, but I don't know what will happen. The problem is that iff she thinks too much about the things that hurt her. She might totally close turn off her emotions." Stiles sighs and I hear his heart beat fast. He sighs again and says:"So what are we supposed to do?" I change my clothes and get inside the room. I'm wearing black short shorts and a dark red tanktop. I lay down on the bed and say:"You're supposed to mind your own bussines." Stiles sighs and Isaac says:"Lisa, we can help you. You know we're always here for you."

I grin and say:"Oh really?" Scott, Stiles and Isaac nod. I laugh and say:"I don't give a crap about any of you, not even about Adrian. The only thing I care about, Is myself." I see Adrian and the others look sad, Seriously? Why are they looking sad? Did someone die? I feel a sharp pain go through my eyes, I can't seem to see a thing. I know this feeling, I'm going to get a Flashback. I feel Adrian's hand on my shoulder, I start breathing heavy and say:"I can't see a thing!" Adrian says:"Just stay calm Lisa, think about the one thing you don't want to lose." I shake my head and say:"I've already lost everything I want. I have nothing left to lose."

Adrian sighs and says:"Just close your eyes and concentrate on your anchor." I breath out and close my eyes. I immediattely get a flashback, Me and My mate. Kissing, laughing, having fun. I see him smile and look at me, and say:"I love you Vasillisa." Tears fall down my cheek, I hear myself say:"I love you too Derek." I open my eyes and put my hand on my head. I feel my claws dig inside the bed, and I growl as loud as I can. Adrian shouts:"LISA CALM DOWN!" My heart beats fast, and I growl again. I taste something like iron on my lips. I hear Stiles panicked voice say:"She's having a nosebleed!"

Isaac shouts:"VASILLISA!" I open my eyes, and I can see again. I look at my hands and see that my claws have dissapeared. Adrian wippes the blood from my nose. I look at him and feel my lip tremble, Adrian looks sad and says:"Lisa..." I shake my head and say:"I don't want to think about it, It hurts too much. I can't, I just can't." I start crying loud, and feel two arms hug me tight. I calm down immediatelly, I hear Derek's heartbeat. I look up and see Isaac hugging me, I say with a shaky voice:"De..Der..Derek's here." Scott looks sad and Stiles says:"Lisa, he's not here. Derek's gone."

I wipe my tears and shout:"I KNOW THAT! NO NEED TO SAY IT AGAIN!" Stiles looks shocked and Adrian says:"I told you to shut up, don't say his name. Just call him anything but his name." Isaac grabs my wrist and says:"Lisa, come with me for a second." I nod and leave the room, we walk through the hallway. Isaac stops walking and hugs me, I look surprised and say:"Isaac?" His shoulders are shaking, he's crying but for what? He looks at me and I see his tears fall down his cheek. I feel my heart breaking for him, little by little I start remembering everything. I get a deja vu, Me and Derek, The pack living liek a real family. The things we went through, The fun we had. And the death of.. I can't even say his name, I'm afraid to breakdown. I then realize that I'm hugging Isaac really tight.

He looks at me and says:"Lisa?" I nod and say:"It's me Lill bro." Tears fall down my cheek, He smiles and wipe a tear from his cheek. He puts his hand on my cheek and says:"You're back Lisa." I smile and say while wipping my tears:"Yes, Sorry for hurting you. It's just so hard for me, I only return to my old self once a day. Because it hurts too much, the thoughts of him hurt too much." I feel tears fall down my cheek again, Isaac wipes my tears with his hand and says:"We're all here for you, Even that guy Adrian seems to care alot about you. Even though I don't know him." I smile and say:"Yeah, sorry for forgetting about you guys. I really missed you so much." Isaac smiles and says:"And what's up with you and him? Is he your new mate?"

I shake my head and say:"Are you serious? We're just friends." Isaac lifts an eyebrow and says:"So you'll also Kiss Scott, Stiles, me or the other guys from the pack?" I laugh and say:"Well that would be incest. You're all practically my little brothers." Isaac chuckles and says:"Then tell me, why you where kissing that guy?" I sigh and say:"Even when I'm not my true self, I can still feel the things I do. Like when I scolded Stiles, It broke my heart. But I don't know what I'm doing then. And plus.." Isaac noddes and says:"Continue." I sigh and say:"He told me that he's in love with me, and that iff something ever happened to me. He will protect me with his life. That made me think of..."

Isaac doesn't let me finish my sentence, he smiles weakily and says:"Of Derek, It made you think what he always said. Right?" I nod and stare down at my hands, I say:"It looked as iff I was talking to him, so without realizing it. I kissed him, but he broke our kiss and told me that I have a mate. And don't I'm not the type of girl, who cheats on her mate, boyfriend or whatever." Isaac sighs and says:"Iff only I could take your pain and suffering away Lisa." I hug him and give him a big kiss on his cheek. Isaac smiles and I say:"You know I love you Lill bro." He noddes and says:"Love you too sis." I smile and say:"Let's go back to the others.

_After a few hours..._

I'm sitting in the back seat of Adrian's car. Isaac is sleeping with his head on my lap. The rest of Adrian's pack are also on their way back. Adrian smiles and says while driving:"So we're going back to Beacon Hills. Is it a boring town?" I chuckle and say:"Iff only it was boring." I sigh and stroke Isaac's hair and say:"I have memories there, I don't want to remember. Just thinking about them hurts so much." I feel a tear fall down my cheek, Adrian sighs and says:"I'll do anything to make you feel better Lisa." I nod and say:"Thank you Adrian." I look out of the window, and Adrian drives a bit faster. I lay my head against the window, and Close my eyes. I immediately get a flashback.

_Flashback_

I walk around the loft while singing 'I love it by Icona Pop'. I feel two hands on my waist, I smile and turn around. Derek smiles and says:"Goodmorning Vasillisa." I put my arms around his neck and Kiss him. He kisses me back, This feels good. I break our kiss and say:"I love you Derek." He looks at me with a soft look on his face, and says:"I love you too." I hug him and lay my head against his chest. I hear his heart beat, I smile and say:"I always calm down when I hear your heart beat." Derek chuckles and says:"Me too, When I get angry because of something. I just concentrate on listening to your heartbeat." He puts his hand on my cheek, I look up at him. Derek smiles and says:"I immediately calm down, when I hear your heart beat." I sigh and say:"I can keep saying this the rest of my life, I love you so much Derek." He leans towards me and says, before our lips connect:"I love you more Vasillisa."

_End Of The Flashback_

I feel tears fall down my cheek, I feel my heart breaking into million pieces. I will never see him again, nor will I ever hear him tell me that he loves me. I put my hand on my mouth, I don't want Adrian or Isaac to hear me cry. I feel a hand on my cheek, I look down and see Isaac looking sad. He sits straight and hugs me, that hug made me break down. I start crying and grab Isaac's shirt tigthly. I've been doing my best to stop myself from breaking down. But after this last flashback, I feel as iff I've lost myself completely. I hear Isaac whisper:"Everything will be allright Lisa, I'm here with you." Even Isaac's sweet words won't stop me from crying. I've lost the only person I love more then my own family. My mate, Soulmate, and the love of my life.

After what seemed to be hours of crying, I fell asleep. I open my eyes and sigh, I wipe my tears away with my sleeves. I look at Isaac and say:"Sorry for crying like a freak." He shakes his head and says:"No problem, Did you sleep well?" I nod and say:"Yeah, it's been awhile since I slept so good." He smiles and I see a sign with 'Welcome To Beacon Hills'. I chuckle and say:"Well, Welcome to Beacon Hills." Adrian chuckles and parks the car on the side of the road. I lift an eyebrow and say:"Why do you stop here? We still haven't arrived at the right place." Adrian smiles and leans towards me, He gives me a kiss on my forehead and says:"I can't stand seeing you cry Lisa, Iff I wasn't driving I would have tried to calm you down."

I smile and say:"You're such a sweetheart." Adrian chuckles and says:"No one has ever called me a sweetheart." I lift an eyebrow and say:"What do you expect me to call you?" I see Isaac speaking to Allison on his cellphone. Adrian leans more towards me, we're dangerously close now. He smirks and says:"Sexy, Hot,Beautiful. Things you totally are." I shake my head and say:"Don't flirt with me Adrian." I see Isaac push Adrian's face away from me, I grin and Isaac says:"Stop doing that idiot." Adrian rolles his eyes and sits back on his seat. He starts the car and drives further. While we're driving, I keep getting a weird feeling. Isaac looks at me and says:"What's wrong? You're frowning."

I shake my head and say:"I just have a weird feeling, since we started driving inside Beacon Hills." Isaac smiles and says:"Maybe because you've missed this town." I grin and say:"Yeah maybe that's it." I look outside the window and feel my heart beat fast. Isaac looks at me, with a worried look on his face. I put my hand on my heart and say:"My heart is beating fast, I'm not excited nor afraid and it 's starting to creep me out." Isaac looks sad and says:"Maybe because this place has memories you want to forget." I shake my head and say:"No, it's something else." I look at Adrian and say:"Turn next street left." Isaac puts his hand on my shoulder and says:"Lisa, You're going to Derek's loft. Why?"

I go with my hand through my hair and say:"Because my heart keeps beating fast. And I need to know why, I'm not sure iff it has something to do with His Loft." After a few minutes, we arrive at Derek's loft. I get out of the car immediately, I grab my leather jacket out of the car and wear it. I hear Isaac and Adrian get out of the car. I sigh and say:"This weird feeling is getting worse with every second that passes by. And especially now that I'm at this place." Isaac sighs and Adrian says:"Lisa, Maybe it's just the memories like Isaac said." Isaac noddes and I say:"No, I'm going inside."

I run up the stairs as fast as I can. Once I arrive in front of Derek's house, I feel as iff my heart's about to jump out of my chest. I open Derek's lofts door, with the spare key he gave me. I enter the house and hear something I've been longing to hear for days now. I Hear Derek's heartbeat, I run towards the livingroom. I hear his heartbeat very close by, I stop walking when I hear someone gasp and Someone else say:"Vasillisa?" My whole world stopped, Derek just said my name. This can't be true, he's dead. Even though I don't want to say it, I turn around and see Derek standing in front of me.

He's shirtless, Tears fall down my cheek. I gasp and say with a shaky voice:"Derek? Is that really you?" He noddes and says:"Vasillisa? I thought you were dead." I shake my head and run towards him. I hug him tight and cry, I feel him hugging me back. I look at him and say, while putting my hand on his cheek:"You're alive.. I...I can't believe it. You're alive." Derek noddes and I'm about to kiss him, but stop when I hear a women's voice say:"Derek? Oh..Sorry, I didn't know you had visitors." I turn around and see a women, I know her from somewhere. She's only wearing Derek's shirt, I feel my heart break into a billion pieces.

I let go of Derek and take a step back. I look at him and say with a shaky voice:"You immediately took someone else in my place. I've mourned you, I became the person I hate the most. I've cried for days, I couldn't even remember my friends. I left..." I breath out and say:"I didn't think about any other guy, but you Derek. But you replaced me the instant you heard I was dead." Derek looks at me and says:"It's not like that, Jennifer found me half dead. She helped me, and saved me. And she's not a replacement, she's the women I love now." I feel as iff I can't breath anymore, this hurts more then when I thought he was dead.. I feel myself shift, OH NO! It's happening again... I don't care anymore, I just don't want to feel anymore pain.

I close my eyes and turn off my emotions. I open my eyes and say:"Live the way you want Derek. I don't care." He looks shocked at me, I know why. Because my red alpha eyes, have completely been replaced by Dark black eyes with blue stripes. I turn around and leave his loft with a grin on my face. I don't feel a thing, no sadness, no emotions. I've become a true Lone Wolf. I see Isaac and Adrian looking shocked at me. I grin and say:"Let's go home guys." I get inside the driver's seat and hear the others enter the car. I grin and drive away, leaving all the pain.. love.. and memories I've had for Derek behind me.

* * *

**_Yush! I loved writing this chapter. :D _**

**_I hope you guys liked it (^_^) _**

**_Iff you have any questions, feel free to send me a message or review ;D _**

**_Love you guys xxx Review and make this idiotic writer happy :P _**


	15. Chapter 15

_**I feel sorry for what I'm putting Vasillisa into.. She's sort of Just like Elena Gilbert In TVD.**_

_**Get ready, because You're going to see a True Lone Wolf. ;D **_

_**Also you guys I've been reading a great Teen Wolf fanfic:"Soul Mate by itsrudytoo" I love this fanfic! Go check it out!**_

_**Btw, I just made a Polyvore acc. You can check out Vasillisa's outfits for this chapter here: iansiredme**_

_**Well let's just Continue Vasillisa's Story~ **_

* * *

_When the days are cold_  
_And the cards all fold_  
_And the saints we see_  
_Are all made of gold_

_When your dreams all fail_  
_And the ones we hail_  
_Are the worst of all_  
_And the blood's run stale_

_I wanna hide the truth_  
_I wanna shelter you_  
_But with the beast inside_  
_There's nowhere we can hide_

_No matter what we breed_  
_We still are made of greed_  
_This is my kingdom come_  
_This is my kingdom come_

_When you feel my heat_  
_Look into my eyes_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_Don't get too close_  
_It's dark inside_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_It's where my demons hide_

_Demons - Imagine Dragons ~_

* * *

Chapter 15: Changing

"It's time for you to Wake Up!"

My alarm goes off, I groan and keep my eyes closed. Stupid alarm! I know I have to wake up, but I just grab my blanket and pull it over my head. I'm too tired to wake up, I sigh and turn around in my bed. I hit my face against something hard, I open my eyes and see a naked chest. I sit straight and see Adrian sleeping beside me. I sigh and get out of my bed, I walk straight to the bathroom. I do all the things you need to do, when just wake up. Then I walk towards my kitchen, and start making coffee. I walk around my appartement, I bought this house 2 days ago. I live here with Adrian and Isaac. The last one doesn't leave my side for a second, then you got my annoying little brother Christian.

Who doesn't stop talking about Derek, It's always 'Lisa, you and Derek should make up. You're soulmates...' And blah blah blah.. I don't give a crap about soulmates, boyfriends or whatever. Actually the whole pack annoys me, they're all a bunch of teenagers. And they got some serious communication problems, iff one talks everybody starts talking. And it ends up with me either shouting, growling or just trowing someone. Seriously?! They also don't stop talking about Derek, I'm not interested in that guy. Those annoying kids don't seem to understand that, then they should date him.

I don't have time for dating or a bunch of idiotic teenagers. I'm interested in living my life the way I want it. Partying, training, training, training.. Yup, that's what I want to do. Off course there's also time for guys, but I've been spending some time with Adrian these past two days. And actually I'm happy, he's a great guy. He knows me so well, I smile and walk back towards the kitchen. I fill 2 big cups of coffee, and walk back to my bedroom. I find my bed empty, I geuss Adrian went to take a shower. I walk to the livingroom and sit on the couch. I put Adrian's cup of coffee on the table, and start sipping from my cup of coffee.

I see Adrian walking towards me, He's drying his hair with a towel. I smile and say:"Morning sunshine." He grins and says:"Morning Lisa, did you sleep well?" I nod and say:"Which girl wouldn't wake up feeling good, after sleeping in the same bed as Adrian Ivankov?" He laughs and sits beside me, I give him his cup of coffee. He smiles and says:"So what are your plans for today?" I grin and say:"I want to train the pack, you never know what might happen." Adrian shakes his head and whispers:"Even though you act as iff you don't care, you still care alot about the pack."

I roll my eyes and say:"I only care about myself, I've told you that Many times." Adrian sighs and says:"Don't you care at least about your brother or Isaac?" I shake my head and say:"Nopes, they're just annoying teenagers." Adrian go's with his hand through his hair and says:"So you don't care about anyone? What iff a member of the pack gets seriously injured? Or what iff someone dies? Would you still not care?" I drink my cup of coffee at once and say:"Well, I don't know. Stop asking stupid questions." He looks at me, I sigh and say:"Ok, I care about those annoying teenagers." Adrian gives me a kiss on my cheek, I roll my eyes and stand up. I sigh and say:"I'm going to wake up that sleepy head. He has school in half an hour."

Adrian noddes and I walk towards Isaac's room, I find him sleeping on the bed. I grin and my eyes turn black with bleu stripes, I growl as loud as I can. Isaac falls from his bed, I laugh and he says:"Really?" I grin and say:"Yeah, really. I never get tired of waking you up." He sighs and I say:"Get your wolf ass out of your bed, you have school." He lays back down on the bed and says:"Let me sleep a few more minutes." I leave his room and I hear my cellphone ringtone go off. 'It's where my Demons Hide" I grab my cellphone from my bed and answer the call. I sigh and say:"What do you want Christian?" I hear him also sigh, he says:"Do we have practice after school?" I say:"Yes, I'll meet you all at the abandonded train station." Christian says:"OK, so how are you sis?"

I go with my hand through my hair and say:"I'm great, now go to school." I hear Christian say:"yeah, bye sis. Take care of yourself." I roll my eyes and say;"Yeah whatever. Bye." I end the call and walk towards my wardrobe, I start choosing the clothes I'm going to wear now. After a few minutes, I stand in front of the mirror. I grin and go with my hand through my hair, I hear Adrian say behind me:"I really like your new hair colour." I grin and say:"So do I, I look way better like this. I wear my fingerless motor gloves on, and say:"I'm going to test out my new motorcycle." Adrian noddes and says:"Just be careful, I'm going to stay at home. I got some stuff to do."

I nod and he kisses me, I grin and kiss him back. He bows his head and kisses me on my neck. I hear Isaac shout:"STOP MAKING OUT IN THE LINVINGROOM!" I laugh and kiss Adrian, He kisses me back. And we start making out, Isaac rolls his eyes and walks back inside his room. I break our kiss and say:"I'll be right back, to continue this." Adrian grins and I wink him and leave the appartement. I walk down the stairs and get on my motorcycle once I arrive at the parking lot. I wear my helmet and start the engine of my motorcycle. I grin and drive away from the appartement. Time to deal with all the people that hurt me.

_Derek's POV:_

I still can't believe that Vasillisa's alive, I thought she was dead. I heard some members of the pack say that. Or maybe they where talking about someone else. I look at Stiles and say:"You still haven't found a thing?" Stiles looks annoyed and says:"No, I'm still working on it. Besides You said yourself that you've never seen eyes like Vasillisa's." I nod and say:"Yeah, her eyes where Black with Blue stripes. Even Deaton doesn't know anything about it." I lean against the wall and Stiles says:"It's your fault." WHAT? I look at him and say:"What's my fault?" Stiles gets up from his chair and shouts:"WE ALL THOUGHT YOU WHERE DEAD! BUT DO YOU KNOW WHO BROKE DOWN COMPLETELY?" He sighs and says:"Lisa, she left town. And we haven't seen her for a whole week. She even shut her emotions half off.

And she cried alot, it was as iff a part of her was gone." Stiles puts his hand on his forehead and says:"But here you where rolling around the sheets with another girl. I'm glad I wasn't there when she caught you. Even though I'm not strong, I would have kicked your ass." He grabs his laptop and books, and shoves them all in his backpack. Stiles looks at me and says:"I did this all for Lisa, just for her." He walks towards the door and leaves the appartement. I sigh, I didn't know that at all. Vasillisa...It's my fault that she turned her emotions off. I hope she's taking care of herself. At least I know that the whole pack stands by her side. She really captured every member of the pack's heart. I smile and grab my cellphone, It's almost 9am. I walk towards my bed room and change my shirt. I put my leather jacket on and leave the appartement.

_Isaac's POV:_

I walk towards Scott once I arrive at school, I pat him on his shoulder. He turns around and says:"Hey isaac." I smile and Lydia says:"How's Lisa?" I sigh and say:"She's been partying alot, she's wasted every night. Plus she and Adrian are making out every second of the day. But I'm glad it's him, rather then some douchebag." Allison noddes and grabs my hand, I sigh again and Scott says:"We really need to help her, even though she doesn't want our help." Kira leans against Scott's locker and says:"I know, i've been searching for answers about her eyes all night long." Malia goes with her hand through her hair and says:"Stiles was also up all night long. Even though I told him he needs his sleep."

Cora walks towards us and says:"Did anyone of you see Christian?" I shake my head and hear Lisa's voice. I look at Scott and say:"Do you also hear Lisa's voice?" Scott noddes and I see Stiles running towards us. He breaths out and says:"Lisa just slammed the twins against a wall." I follow her scent while running. I find her Punching Aiden right in the face. I grab her arm and say:"Lisa stop, they're not worth your time." She sighs and pulls her arm away from me, She goes with her hand through her hair. Lisa looks at me and says:"Next time, don't interfere." She walks past me, I look at her and sigh. Even though she has shut her emotions off, I can still see the old Lisa in her. I see her walk towards Stiles, she grabs him on his wrist and pulls him with her. What is she going to do with Stiles?!

_Back to Vasillisa's POV:_

I get inside a classroom, and let go of Stiles wrist. I look at him and say:"Did you do what I asked you to do?" Stiles noddes and grabs some papers from his bag. He gives them to me, I go through all the papers. I grin and say:"You did a great job, thanx." I leave the classroom with a grin on my face, I leave the school and get on my motorcycle. I put my helmet on and see Boyd looking at me, I grin and drive away. I keep driving until I arrive at a gasstation, I get off my motorcycle and start refuelling my motor. I look at the papers Stiles gave me, He's been doing a research for me these past 2 days. I'm looking for Decaulion's pack.

I've found the twins, Enis is dead and I killed Kali. The only one who's left is Decaulion, I need some answers from him. I want to know why I get such a terrible headache every night. I can't even get a good sleep, I sigh. Oh shit! I was actually going to buy some stuff for practice. I sigh and get inside the tnk station shop, I pay and get on my motorcycle and leave. I drive as fast as I can, I stop the motorcycle in front of a clothes shop. I get off my motorcycle and get inside the shop, I buy some clothes and drive back home. Once I arrive there I find Adrian and Enrique chatting. I look at them and say:"Hey!" Adrian smiles and Enrique says:"Hey Hermosa, how are you?" I grin and say:"I'm good."

I walk towards my room and close the door behind me. I hear Enrique say to Adrian:"She changed her hair colour?" Adrian says:"Yeah, she wanted a change." I roll my eyes and change into the new clothes I just bought. I leave my room and tie my hair into a pony tail. I look at Adrian and say:"Are you also going to practice?" He noddes and says:"Yes, I've been waiting for you." I grin and say to Enrique:"You too?" Enrique shakes his head and says:"I've got some things to do. But I'll join you guys later, when the rest of the pack comes." I lift my shoulders and grab my cellphone, I put it inside my pocket. Adrian get's up from his chair and says:"Let's go Lisa."

I leave the house together with Adrian, we get inside his car. Adrian drives to the abandoned train station, Once we arrive there. Me and Adrian start practicing, trowing punches, kicks, pushing, trowing, and repeating everything. After 3 hours, I lay down on the ground and say:"I'm exhausted, let's take a break." Adrian noddes and lays beside me on the ground. I sigh and he says:"Lisa." I breath out and say:"Yes." He sighs and says:"Do you still love Derek?" I shake my head and say:"No, I don't love anyone. I told you before I only care about myself. And those annoying teenagers, but I even use them for my own good." Adrian sits straight and says:"How long are you going to pretend that you're a Lone Wolf?" I laugh and say:"What? Are you serious?"

He noddes and I say:"I'm not pretending, Just listen to my heart beat. You'll know that I'm not lying." Adrian goes with his hand through his hair and says:"I was just joking around." I sigh and say:"So when are you going to tell me who your mystery crush is?" I see Adrian looking sad, he breaths out and says:"I already told you who I love." I don't remember him telling me that. I sit straight and say:"Really?" He noddes and looks at me, He looks at me with a soft look on his face. I lift an eyebrow and say:"What?" He smiles and says:"You, I love you."

I pit my hand on my forehead and say:"Oh." Adrian chuckles and says:"What's wrong?" I shake my head and say:"Nothing, I just didn't expect it to be me. That's all."Adrian grins and says:"Does that bother you?" I smile and say:"Nope." popping the 'P'. He noddes and I say:"You can love whoever you want." I stand up and put my hair into a messy knot. Adrian pushes me against the wall, I lift an eyebrow and he says:"You said you only care about the pack, right? But do you also care about me?" I nod and say:"Off course, I care more about you then the others. You're.." I grin and say:"You're a special guy."

He grins and kisses me, he looks at me and says:"I'll make you fall in love with me, that's a promise." I grin and say:"Ok, Let's see how you're going to make a girl who's emotions are turned off. Fall in love with the famous Adrian Ivankov." Adrian grins and kisses me, I kiss him back. I break our kiss and say:"You're a glorious kisser." He smirks and says:"Well thank you Lisa." I chuckle and say:"You're so full of yourself." He noddes and leans towards me, I look into his eyes. He smirks and whispers:"Don't hesitate Babe." I bite my lip and close my eyes, when I feel Adrian's lips on mine.

blond hair. He puts his arms around my waist and pulls me against him. We're kissing each other as iff our lives depend on it. Never knew I could feel this way, when someone kisses me. I was in werewolve heaven.. This made me remember something, But I don't know what. We keep kissing, until we hear someone gasp and someone else say annoyed:"Stop kissing everywhere." I open my eyes and grin, I kiss Adrian full on his lips. He grins and kisses me back, I break our kiss and say, while my arms are still around Adrian's neck:" Mind your own business."

Adrian lifts an eyebrow and I sigh and let go of him. Adrian looks at the pack and says:"Go get changed... all of you." They all nod and go change, I lean agains a pillar and say:"Seriously, You're the best kisser I know." Adrian noddes and says:"I know." I grin and say:"So was that one of your moves, to make me fall in love with you?" He smiles softly and says:"Maybe." I nod and say:"Well then you're doing a great job. Because I don't think I will ever kiss someone else beside you." Adrian smiles and says:"Then I've accomplished one of the things I want." We both crack up, The pack walks back in the room. I smile and say:"Get ready to get your asses kicked."

* * *

I know there wasn't a single Verek scene. But just bare with me, they'll be back very soon ;D

Thanx for reading, reviewing, following, favoriting. (^_^)

Love you all xxx


	16. Chapter 16

_**I've got thousands of ideas for this story ;D**_

_**Last chapter wasn't that good, but still I had to write it :P heh lol**_

_**Well thanx for reading and Enjoy the ride, that is Vasillisa's crazy life (^_^)**_

* * *

_I remember when, I remember,_

_I remember when I lost my mind_

_There was something so special about that place_

_Even your emotions have an echo in so much space_

_And when you're out there without care_

_Yeah, I was out of touch_

_But it wasn't because I didn't know enough_

_I just knew too much_

_Does that make me crazy?_

_Does that make me crazy?_

_Does that make me crazy? Possibly_

_And I hope that you are Having the time of your life_

_But think twice That's my only advice_

_Come on now, who do you_

_Who do you, who do you,_

_who do you think you are?_

_Ha ha ha, bless your soul_

_You really think you're in control?_

_Crazy - Gnarls Barkley_

* * *

Chapter 16: The Wolf Inside Of Me

Baby back by Jetfire ft Maya simantov is playing in the background. I grin and say:"Bring it on." Isaac shifts and runs towards me, He's about to punch me. I block his punch and punch him right in his stomach. He groans and I hear something behind me, I grab Scott and trow him against the wall, Liam Growls and Jumps over me, Malia kicks me in the back. I stand up and say:"Come on, is that all you've got?" I grin and run towards them, we practice for almost 4 hours. Isaac lays down on the ground and Malia says:"Are we done yet?" I grin and say:"Yeah." Isaac sighs and Liam says:"Finally, cause I have a 100 pair of bones that need to heal."

This guy thinks I'm just playing around, I look annoyed and walk towards him. I reach my hand out to him, Liam grabs my hand and smiles. I grin and break his arm, He cries out in pain. I put my arms over each other and say:"I'm playing around, I'm showing you guys how to survive. So iff I was you, I would shut up and start practicing alot more." I walk towards the table and take my hoodie of. I grab my bottle of water and drink, I pour the remaining water over me. I breath out and start doing push ups, Isaac looks at me and says:"Don't you need to rest?" I put my arm on my back, and start doing push ups with one arm. I stand up and say:"I don't have time to rest." Adrian looks at the pack and says:"You can all go home and rest. I'll see you all tomorrow, take care of yourselves."

They all nod and I see Liam staring at me, I look at him. He turns around and follows the others. I sigh and jump, I grab the Iron bar with both my hands. I start doing pull ups, I hear Adrian say:"Even though you look extremely sexy while pulling up. I think Isaac is right, you need to rest." I grin and keep doing pull ups. After a few minutes I let go of the bar and stand back on the ground. I feel myself shift again, My claws are out. I feel a sharp pain go through my head, I put my hands on my head. Damnnit! This hurts so damn much!

My hands start trembling, and I feel my stomach turn. Oh crap, fall down my knees and Vomit. I breath out and feel my heart beat fast. This is not good, I look at my hands and see that I have blood on them. I look at the ground and see that I've vomitted blood, WHAT THE HELL's HAPENING TO ME?! I hear Adrian say:"Lisa what's wrong?" I breath in and out, I keep repeating 'The sun, the Moon, the truth' inside my head. I stand up and say:"Nothing, I'm just tired." Adrian lifts an eyebrow and I grin an say:"Just go home, I'll be right behind you." Adrian noddes and walks away, He stops walking and says:"You know you can tell me anything that bothers you."

I nod and say:"I know, thanks." He smiles and leaves, I keep listening to his heartbeat. I sigh when I hear that he left, I look at the ground and sigh again. I run inside the abandoned train and grab my shirt. I walk back and start cleaning the blood from the ground. I wipe my hand on my shirt, and grab my stuff. I put my hoodie back on and leave it open. I run outside the building and start running all the way to Deaton. I need to know what's happening to me. While I'm running it starts raining hard, Everything starts working on my nerves. Once I arrive at Deaton's place, I'm soaked and look like a wet dog.

The door's closed, I knock on the door a few times. I feel my hands trembling again, and I'm cold. I hear Deaton walk towards the door, He opens the door and says:"Lisa come inside, before you get sick." I nod and walk inside, He looks at me and says:"what brings you here? I hope it's something good?" I sigh and say:"Something's wrong with me, I just finished practice with those annoying kids. And then I started to do a few push ups and pull ups. When I stopped.." I feel my heart beat fast again, and the headache is getting worse. I wince in pain and Deaton looks worried at me.

I sigh and say while breathing heavy:"Then..I vomitted blood.. What's happening to me?" I feel the ground beneath me spin, Deaton puts his hand on my shoulder and says:"Lisa?" I breath heavy and say:"I'm..I'm ok." Deaton walks towards his drawer, I put my hand on my forehead and collapse on the ground. Darkness surrounds me immediately. I see Deaton going down his knees and shouting:"LISA! Stay with me, Don't close your eyes." I try to keep my eyes open, But instead I faint.

_Derek's POV:_

I was driving to Scott's place, but ended up at Deaton's place. I don't know why, But I felt as Iff I had to go there. I look at Deaton who's standing beside Vasillisa. She's laying on the examination table, her lips are a shade of purple. And her skin is white, it looks as iff she's dead. I feel my hands clench into a tight fist. What happened to her? I hope nothing bad, I don't know Iff I can live without her... Why am I thinking about us? Seriously, I'm the one who broke our relationship. I really thought she was dead, Decaulion that bastard. He told me that Vasillisa's dead, I can still remember that day. I felt as iff it was the end of the world. My mum always said that love hurts. Well she was right, It hurts alot.

It's my fault that Vasillisa has shut her emotions off. And now something is happening to her, and that's also my fault. Because since the day I saw her at my loft. I let her leave, and didn't chase after her. I broke her heart into a billion pieces. I've hurt her in a way no one else has ever done. Even thought she had a difficult past, she's still a strong girl. I see Deaton talking on the phone, he looks at me and noddes. I nod back and he leaves the room. I look at Vasillisa and brush a strain of hair behind her ear. I listen to her heart beat, It's beating normally.

I sigh, a part of me still loves Vasillisa like no one else. But I also have feelings for Jennifer, she saved me from the pain I was going through. I go with my hand through my hair and I turn around and walk towards Deaton. I hear Vasillisa gasp for air, I turn around and I'm about to walk towards her. But stop walking when I see that guy who's always with Vasillisa, run towards her. I didn't even see him enter this place. Vasillisa breaths heavy and looks confused around. She looks at the guy and says:"A..Adrian." He hugs her and whispers:"You're allright, You're ok. I was so worried about you Lisa."

I see her hug him back, even though her emotions are off. This guy can still make her feel something. She hugs him and says:"I'm glad you're here."the guy who's name is Adrian looks at her and smiles. He really loves and cares about Vasillisa, He puts his hand on her cheek and kisses her. Vasillisa smiles and Kisses him back, I couldn't stand seeing this, I love Jennifer. So why do I feel like breaking something?! Maybe it has to do because we're mates, even though we don't love each other anymore. I lean against the wall and stare down at my hands. Trying to block out the sound of my ex lover and her lover kissing.

Vasillisa's POV:

I break my kiss with Adrian, and lean my forehead against his shoulder. He strokes my hair and says:"What's wrong Lisa?" I sigh and say:"I want to know what's happening to me." Adrian sighs and says:"I also want to know that." I sigh again and shout:"Deaton!" Deaton enters the room and says:"Lisa, you're awake. That's good." I go with my hand through my hair and say:"So what's wrong with me?" Deaton looks at the ground and then he looks at me and says:"Your inner wolf is trying to break free." I look shocked and Adrian looks confused and says to Deaton:"What do you mean?" Deaton sighs and says:"It means that Lisa's wolf wants to take over her body."

Adrian looks shocked and says:"Then we have to do something to stop it from happening!" Deaton noddes and says:"I know, That's why I took a sample of her blood. I looking for something to stop that from happening." I felt as Iff I was about to vomit again, I lean over the table and vomit. Again I vomit blood, alot more then the first time. I feel dizzy again, Adrian puts his arm around me and says:"I'm taking her home, she needs to rest." Deaton noddes and Adrian grabs me bridalstyle, I look at him and say:"I can walk on my own, no need to pick me up in your arms." Adrian smiles softly and says:"I want to, so just let me do this." I nod and lay my head against his chest. Adrian walks out of the room, I hear a heart beat I know too well.

I see Derek leaning against the wall, he looks at Adrian and says:"Hey." Adrian noddes and smiles, He then leaves the Deaton's place. I sigh and Adrian looks at me, I look at him and he puts me down inside the car. Adrian closes my door and get's inside the car. He looks at me and says:"Lisa..." I look at him and say:"Yes." He grabs my hand and says:"I will make sure that nothing will happen to you. You mean the world to me." I felt something inside me crumble, the wall that blocks out my emotions. Is crumbling a little bit, I grab his hand and nod. I don't know what might happen, I know Adrian will be there for me. Adrian starts the car and drives home, Once we arrive there. He get's out of his car and opens the door for me.

I can't get Derek out of my head, what was he doing there? Did he come to see me? Why am I even thinking about him? I don't give a crap about him. Seriously, now I'm getting angry for no damn reason. I sigh and get out of the car. I see Adrian looking worried at me, I smile weakily and grab his hand. We get inside our appartements building, Adrian stops walking and looks at me. He puts his arm around my waist and says:"Lisa, you've been quiet the whole way. Tell me what's bothering you." Adrian really cares alot about me, I smile and say:"I've just been thinking about you." He looks at me with his eyes wide open, I chuckle and say:"What? You're not happy that I'm thinking about you?"

He shakes his head and says:"No, I mean yes I'm happy. I just didn't expect you to think about me." I lift an eyebrow and he intertwined our fingers, I feel like a teenager who just fell in love for the first time. I sigh and open our appartements door, Adrian closes the door behind him. I look at him and say:"I just don't understand, why I feel happy all the time I'm near you. My emotions are off, But still I feel happiness, love, and caring. And that's all because of you, You're breaking the walls I build up." Adrian looks at me with a soft look on his face. I breath in and say:"I'm also scared, scared off getting hurt again. I can feel things I'm not supposed to feel. And that stupid link I have with Derek works on my nerves!"

I go with my hand through my hair and Adrian puts his hand on my cheek. I sigh and he says:"Listen to me Lisa, I know you're scared of getting hurt. I understand you, you've been hurt before. But I promise you, I will never hurt you, ever. I'd rather die then make you cry." I swallow and feel my heart beat fast. Adrian smiles softly and says:"And I know that your link with Derek will never dissapear. You will always love him, and even though I'm a bit jealous. I can't change that, but you need to know that I love you more then anyone." I feel another part of the wall inside me break. A tear falls down my cheek, Adrian wippes my tears away. I kiss him and say:"I love you too." Adrian looks surprised at me, I feel another tear roll down my cheek.

Adrian smiles and kisses me, I kiss him back. I put my arms around his cheek, and bury my hand into his hair. Adrian puts his arms around my waist and pulls me against him. I feel the wall that blocks out my emotions crumble don completely. I smile and Adrian breaks our kiss and says:"I love you Vasillisa." I smile and say:"I love you too Adrian." He smiles and kisses me, I kiss him back. We don't even realize that someone entered the room. I hear someone say:"Really? You're even kissing in front of the door?!" Adrian breaks our kiss, I stand beside Adrian and see the whole pack. Well only the guys, Isaac puts his hands into his pocket and says:"Next time stick a sign on the door, and write 'No Trespassing' on it."

I wasn't even listening to what he was saying. I entertwined my fingers with Adrian's. Adrian grins and says:"That's a good idea for next time." I can't stop smilling, Isaac looks at me and then he looks at my hand. I smile and say:"So... What are you guys going to do?" Stiles smiles and says:"I see you're doing fine." I smile and nod, Isaac keeps staring at me. I let go of Adrian's hand and walk towards Isaac. I stand in front of him and look straight into his eyes. I smile and hug him, Isaac tense and I say:"I missed you Lill bro."

Isaac immediately hugs me back. I smile and he says:"I missed you so damn much Lisa." I grin and let go of him, He looks sad at me. I ruffle his hair and say:"I'm back." Stiles looks shocked and says:"Lisa how come you're back to yourself? How did that happen? Didn't you turn your emotions off?" I laugh and say:"You're energetic as always Stilinski. Did you have a lill bit too much of adderal?" He grins and says:"Yeah, but tell me what happened?" I sigh and say:"Adrian." Jackson lifts an eyebrow and says:"What do you mean?" I go with my hand through my hair and say:" I geuss you guys heard us speak, Adrian is the reason that I turned my emotions back on."

Boyd noddes and says:"I've heard everything you said." He looks at Adrian and pats him on his shoulder and says:"Thanks." Adrian noddes and looks at me, I smile and feel thousand butterflies in my stomach. Jackson looks at me and says:"Your heart is beating fast Lisa, Are you okay?" He smirks and I roll my eyes and say:"I..I have some stuff to do, I'll be right back." I walk towards the bathroom, and hear Jackson laugh. I smile and get inside the bathroom, I close the door behind me. And look into the mirror, I flash my eyes and see that they're not back to their red colour. They're still Black with blue stripes, I feel my claws come out. My teeth turn into canines, I feel heart beat fast.

I look into the mirror and see that my ears turned into wolves ears. This is not NORMAL! I scream, but instead a loud growl comes out of my mouth. I start breathing fast, I feel an extreme pain go through my head. I growl loud and fall down my knees. I immediately know what's happening to me. My inner wolf wants to take over my body. I don't know what to do, I growl loud again. And hear a real Wolf howl, My whole body shifts and In a few seconds I look into the mirror and see a Brown blond wolf. I jump against the door and break the door. I run into the livingroom and look at Adrian, He looks shocked and says:"Lisa?" I look into his eyes and he falls down his knees. I howl gently, and Adrian hugs me and I feel my pelt getting wet.

He's crying because of me, I feel my heart break into a million pieces. I Knew this would happen, This is what happened to my grandfather. He never changed back into his human form, My grandfather died as a wolf. I nudge Adrian gently at his shoulder, he looks at me with tears in his eyes. Scott looks confused and says:"What's wrong?" Stiles shouts:"WHY ARE YOU CRYING?! WHERE IS LISA?!" I see Isaac looking shocked at me, I howl sad and Adrian Looks at me and says:"Her inner wolf took her body over." Isaac falls down his knees, I see Christian enter the room with tears rolling down his cheek. Enrique looks pale and Boyd says:"We need to save her, we finally got her back. I don't want to lose her again." Adrian noddes and gives me a kiss on my forehead and says:"I'll do anything to save her, i promise you that Lisa."

* * *

**_I hope you guys liked this chapter! ;D _**

**_I've had this idea for awhile :P _**

**_So Vasillisa became a real wolf, she's sort of like Malia now. _**

**_But don't worry you'll get your crazy Vasillisa back. _**

**_Just hang on my dear readers xxx_**

**_Love you all (^_^) Review pretty please~~_**


	17. Chapter 17

_**First of all thanx for following/favoriting/reviewing and reading this fanfic (^_^)**_

_**You make me so happy :D **_

_**Geust, Thank you sooo much for your review ;D And yeah, I love Adrian Ivashkov. **_

_**Even though I changed his last name here :P **_

_**Well then Let's continue this story. :)**_

* * *

Hey bite tight and then shake,

shake 'til you lose your mind.

Hey do it in a style you've never tried.

Before the big full moon comes out, do away with it.

That's right wolf. I'm a wolf.

Awhooo~ Ah I love you~

I'm a wolf and you're a beauty.

That's right wolf. I'm a wolf.

Awhooo~ Ah I love you~

I'm a wolf and you're a beauty.

I've fallen for this irresistible,

powerful feeling and I've let go [of myself].

I like simplicity The hidden thing within me has opened its eyes now.

_ Wolf - EXO (Korean Group, Love this song! and the group!)  
_

* * *

Chapter 17: I'm a Wolf 

_Isaac's POV:_

It's been 2 weeks now since, Lisa changed completely into a wolf. She's always waiting for us at home. It's as iff we have a pet, Adrian once scolded me because I said that. I sigh and close my bedroom's door, I walk towards the livingroom. I see Adrian sitting on the couch, Lisa's laying her head on his lap. Adrian smiles and says to Lisa:"So now I will train them once they come home. I'm going to need your help again Lisa." She pushes her nose against his hand, Adrian chuckles and says:"Thank you." He gives her a kiss on her forehead, Lisa sits straight and Licks Adrian's cheek. Adrian laughs and says:"Lisa stop doing that."She growls and Adrian says while stroking her fur:"I miss hearing your voice." He looks sad and Lisa lays her head back on his lap.

I sigh and lean against the wall, Adrian looks at me and then he looks back at Lisa. He keeps stroking her fur, I'm sad that Lisa is not her normal self. But I know that it's hurting Adrian alot more then it's hurting any of us. Lisa jumps from the couch and runs towards the door. I smile and say:"Is someone here?" She shows her teeth and growls angry, I look confused at Adrian. He looks at me and says:"What's wrong Lisa?" She looks at Adrian and walks back towards him. And puts her paw on his heart, and then she growls again. Adrian sighs and says:"Derek's here." I lift an eyebrow and say:"You understand wolf language?" Adrian rolls his eyes and says:"I just spend alot of time with her, to understand what she means."

I nod and open the front door, I see Derek standing in front of me. Lisa stands in front of Adrian and Growls loud at Derek. I see him looking sad, I know that he's also sad because of Lisa. He sighs and says:"Vasillisa." Lisa shakes her head once and jumps back on the couch. She turns her back to Derek, Adrian sits beside her. She looks at him and lays her head on his lap. Adrian looks at Derek and says:"What do you want Derek?" Derek sighs again and says:"I came to talk to you." Adrian looks at me, I know he wants me to take Lisa somewhere else. I walk towards Lisa and say:"Lisa, Let's go watch Boyd and the the others spar." Lisa looks at me and jumps down from the couch, she walks towards the door. I see Derek looking sad at her, Lisa walks past him and leaves the appartement.

I look at Adrian and Derek and say:"I'll be going then, see you guys later." I leave the house and see Lisa waiting for me. She growls, I lift an eyebrow and say:"What's wrong?" She growls again, I sigh and say:"I don't understand what you're saying Lisa, Sorry." She starts running towards the woods, I run after her. I don't know where she's going, but I'll just follow her. We keep running through the woods, till we arrive at Deaton's place. Lisa stops running and growls again, I nod and say:"Yeah, yeah. I'll open the door Lisa." She puches her nose against my hand, Adrian told me that iff she does that. It means Thank you, I smile and pat her on her head and say:"Anytime Lisa." I open the door for us, we walk inside Deaton's place.

_Vasillisa's POV:_

I hate this, no one understands what I say. Damnnit! Iff only Adrian was here, I look at Deaton. He pats me on my head and says:"How have you been Lisa?" I really just want to say, I feel like crap and I want to get back to my old self. I sit down on the ground and growl quietly, It's the only thing I can say. Detaon smiles and says:"So what brings the two of you here?" Isaac lifts his shoulders and says:"I don't know, Lisa ran towards your place." I stand up and growl loud, Isaac looks at me, I hate this shitty feeling. I can't say a single word! I walk towards Deaton and pull his coat with my teeth. Deaton lifts an eyebrow and say:"Is there something you want to say Lisa?"

I growl and move my up and down. Deaton noddes and says:"Ok, Then try to tell me. Or touch some objects so we can understand what you mean." I look around and Then I know what I'm going to do. I grab a marker between my teeth and try to write down a few letters. I sit down on the grond, and growl. Isaac and Deaton look at the paper. Deaton looks surprised and says:"I know where your Grandfather's old book is." I growl twice and Deaton opens a closet and takes an old book wrapped in leather. He puts it on the table, I put my paw on the table, I try to open the book. After a few tries I give up and look at Isaac.

He pats me on my head and opens the book. He keeps flipping pages, Once he's on the page I want him to be. I growl, he looks at me and I put my paw on a picture. Isaac looks at the book, and sees a human changing into a true Lone Wolf. I put my paw on his jacket, Isaac looks confused and says:"I don't understand Lisa?" I growl and push my nose against the pocket of his jeans. He takes out his cellphone and says:"You want me to call someone?" I move my head up and down again, He looks at me and says:"Should I call Lydia?" I shake my head, Isaac noddes and says:"Adrian?" I nod and put my paw on his head.

Isaac smiles and says:"You pat my head even when you're a wolf." He looks sad and says:"I miss hearing your voice Lisa." Iff only you knew how much I miss speaking, and being human. Isaac calls Adrian, I hear Adrian say:"Hey what's up?" Isaac puts his cellphone on speaker and says:"Lisa wants to say something." Adrian says:"Lisa, what's wrong?" He totally understands me, God I love this guy. I growl a few times, everytime a bit different. I hear Adrian shout:"Isaac grab that book, and you Lisa and Deaton come to me." Isaac looks confused and says:"Why? What's wrong?" Damn, Isaac asks alot of questions. Adrian shouts:"Just come and you'll see. And stop asking so many questions." Isaac sighs and says:"Sorry for not understanding wolf language."

Adrian ends the call and Isaac looks at me and says:"You heard what he said, now let's go." Isaac get's inside Deaton's car, they both drive back home. I run through the woods, I love running. Once I arrive home, I run up the stairs. Isaac opens the door with his keys. I run inside the appartement, and sniff the house. I see Adrian leaning against the wall, He smiles when he sees me. It's the first time in these two weeks, that I see how tired he looks. He doesn't sleep at all, he's always awake all night long. I walk towards him and growl quietly, Adrian lifts an eyebrow and says:"It's the first time, that I don't understand a thing you said Lisa." I really want to tell him, that he needs to get some sleep. And that he needs to eat some more, and alot more. But most of all that I love him.

This is getting too much for me, I can't stand this anymore. These extreme headaches I get every hour. I just want to be normal again, this hurts too much. I lay down on the ground and feel tears fall down my cheeks. Adrian looks sad at me and hugs me. I want to hug him back so badly, and tell him how much he means to me. Deaton looks at me and says:"Lisa stand up and stand straight. And walk towards the window, Isaac you open the curtains." I stand up and stand in front of the window, I don't know what Deaton's about to do. Isaac opens the curtains, and I see that it's a full moon tonight. The light of the moon illuminates the whole room. Deaton noddes and starts whispering words, I heard my grandmother once say. It's a language I can't speak nor understand.

I look down at the ground and see my paws, starting to change into hands. This can't be true , I'm changing back to my human form. I feel my whole body changing, I hear alot of heart beats. The pack's here, I look at the moon and growl as loud as I can. I hear Someone behind me gasp, I look at my reflection in the mirror. I see myself, Vasillisa Grace. I touch my blond hair and smile, I feel someone cover me. I turn around and see Adrian looking at me. His eyes are red, and he has tears in his eyes. I wear the shirt her gave me, I button up his shirt and say:"It's been awhile Adrian." He looks at me with his eyes wide open. I smile and hug him, he hugs me back. I let go of him and whisper in his ears:"I'll talk to you later, let me greet the rest of the pack."

He noddes and I walk towards the others. I hug everyone and talk a little bit to them. Isaac and Christian won't leave my side. Lydia's talking about a party she's going to trow for me. I sigh and see Adrian staring at me. Deaton walks towards me and points to the page I showed him at his place. I smile and say:"I know, But they don't need to know." Deaton sighs and says:"They hear everything you're saying." I shake my head and say:"No, not at all. They're too busy planning a party." Deaton puts his hand on my shoulder and says:"You're a strong girl." I sigh and Deaton walks towards the couch. After an hour, Everyone was sitting in my terrace. I smile and say to Malia:" I missed talking to you guys. I hate growling so much now."

Stiles laughs and Liam says:"I'm happy that you're back Lisa." I nod and see Adrian sitting inside on a couch. I smile and say:"I'll go sit inside for awhile, I'll be back in a few minutes." Liam noddes and I see Christian and Isaac laughing. I'm sure Enrique told them something funny again. I walk towards Adrian, He smiles and I say:"Why are you sitting here all by yourself." He sighs and says:"I know that this spell won't last long." Shit! I knew Adrian will found out, that this spell only lasts 24 hours. I sigh and sit beside him, He puts his arm around me. I go with my hand through my hair, Adrian pulls me towards him. I smile and Adrian says:"Am I right?" I nod and say:"Yes, It only lasts 24hours." Adrian sighs again and says:"That's all? Isn't there a spell so you won't change back into a wolf?"I shake my head and say:"No, My grandfather also changed into a real wolf. And he died that way. Maybe it's karma, for all the bad things I did in my life."

Adrian shakes his head and says:"You're the most honest, caring, sweetest person. I have ever met." I put my hand on his cheek and say:"I really love you Adrian, from the bottom of my heart." He looks at me with a soft look on his face. I smile and say:"You need to sleep and eat. I don't want to see you looking like this." He lifts an eyebrow and says:"What? Are you saying that I don't look good?" I chuckle and say:"Yes, You look tired and need some rest. But..." Adrian noddes and says:"But.. Carry on." I smirk and say:"And you look good, well more like hot." Adrian noddes and says:"That's more like it."I shake my head and Adrian kisses me. I kiss him back, I put my arms around his neck and bury my hands in his soft brown blond hair.I break our kiss and say:"I caught you drinking last night."

Adrian looks the other way and I say:"Why?" He sighs and says:"Because It hurts so damn much, to see you suffering and being sad. It's killing me, Lisa." I didn't know that the reason he looks like this, is because of me. I feel a tear roll down my cheek, Adrian wippes it away with his hand. I look at him and say:"Adrian.. Why didn't you tell me?" He shakes his head and says:"I don't want to bother you." I sigh and Adrian says while cupping my cheeks with both his hands:"I love you Lisa, I would do anything for you."I nod and I'm about to say That I love him too. He kisses me and says:"You don't need to say it, I already know it." I shake my head and say:"I love you too Adrian." He smiles and I kiss him, he pulls me against him. I close my eyes and just kiss The guy I love the most in this world.

_The next Morning..._

I open my eyes and immediately sit straight. I look at my hands and sigh, It's not a dream. So I've really changed back into my normal form. I look beside me and see Adrian sleeping. I smile and grab his shirt from the ground. I wear it and button it half up, I leave my bedroom and walk inside the livingroom. I see the whole pack sleeping, some on the couch. Others on blankets on the ground, they really stayed just for me. I love the kids, I smile and get inside the kitchen. I missed cooking, I start preparing breakfast. I grin when I hear Adrian enter the kitchen, I turn around and see him walking towards me. He grins and says:"Like what you see?" I nod and say:"Absolutely."

Adrian was shirtless, only wearing his pants. I walk towards him an put my arms around his neck. He pushes me against the wall, I grin and He kisses me. I kiss him back, we keep making out for god knows how long. I hear Someone gasp and say:"Oh crap, sorry for interupting." I chuckle and bite my lip, Adrian smiles and says:"Liam just saw us make out." I nod and say:"I 'm sure we looked like animals in heat." Adrian lifts his shoulders and says:"I don't care, and you're right I'm in heat." I chuckle and I kiss him, and we start making out again. I hear Liam say to Stiles:"Don't go to the kitchen, those two are making out there." I hear Stiles say:"Ew, Thanks for warning me buddy." Adrian chuckles and I smile and he kisses me. I close my eyes and just live for the moment.

* * *

**_Well I wanted to end the chapter in a good way. _**

**_Because there are going to come a few sad chapters. :( _**

**_review and make this little wolf happy :D _**

**_Love you all xxx _**

**_Stay tuned for the next chapter~_**


	18. Chapter 18

_**~~Hellooow dear reader~~**_

_**Thanx for favoriting/following/ reading this fanfic ;D**_

_**And geust, don't worry Derek and Vasillisa will be back together very soon (^_^) **_

_**btw thanx for reviewing~ Last chapter was all about Vadrian (Adrian and Vasillisa :P ) ~ **_

_**Let's get this chapter started, shall we~**_

* * *

_You were honest and you cared for me_  
_like no one ever did before_  
_But my past and my doubts_  
_ruined all our dreams we had in store_  
_The sound of your voice_  
_and the way you smile_  
_I just can't wipe away_  
_Cuz I love you_

_And I know it's too late_  
_For me to say this to you_  
_But I hate myself more_  
_For pushing you out that door_  
_Wish I would said all these things_  
_When I had you in my life_  
_But you've moved on with another and I know_  
_that I'm the one to blame_

I'm The One To Blame - Arden cho ( this song is sooo beautiful, It's perfect for Derek and Vasillisa)

* * *

Chapter 18: Handle With Care

_Vasillisa's POV:_

3 full moons... It's been almost 2months now, that I've been a true wolf. I only change into my human form every full moon. And It sucks that It only lasts for 24 hours. Well, better that then nothing. I sigh and walk through the woods, Yesterday was a full moon. So I'm in my human form now, I lean against a tree and look up at the sky. I breath in and breath out, I really miss being a human. Adrian and Enrique went to Georgia this morning, they said they have some business to do there. Those two are always together these days. I smile and think about the last Thing Adrian said before he left to Georgia.

_flashback, still Vasillisa's POV.._

_I give Enrique his bag, he hugs me and says:"Take care of yourself. And save some bunnies for me." I hit him playfully on his shoulder, Enrique chuckles and I say:"Don't worry Loco, I'll save some bunnies for you." He smiles and get's inside his car, I sigh and see Adrian saying goodbye to our pack members. I lean against the car and smile, Isaac shakes Adrian's hand and says:"Don't you worry about Lisa, I'll take care of her." Adrian noddes and says:"I know, thnaks Isaac." Isaac smiles and I hear a car stop, I turn around and see Katerina getting out of her car. __She walks towards Adrian and says:"You're leaving? I just came back from New York, I was about to stay here with you. Including our own pack." _

_Adrian pats her on her head and says:"I'll be back very soon, just stay here Lill sis. And don't do something reckless again." Katerina noddes and hugs Adrian, He smiles and hugs her back. Adrian then says goodbye to the rest of the pack members. I'm so going to miss him, Adrian walks towards me and sighs. I sigh and say:"Well, this is goodbye I geuss." Adrian drops his bag on the ground and puts his arm around my waist and pulls me towards him. He kisses me, I put my arms around his neck. I kiss him back and bury my hands in his brown gold hair. _

_I really didn't care iff we're kissing in front of the whole pack. The only thing I think about is That I'm going to miss Adrian. He means so damn much to me. Adrian breaks our kiss and strokes my cheek with his hand. I sigh again and He says:"I'm going to miss you babe." I lean my forehead against his forehead and say while looking into his eyes:"Me too sweetheart." Adrian chuckles and says:"You're doing it again, saying sweetheart with a Bittish accent." I smile and say:"It sounds better with a Brittish accent."Adrian gives me a kiss on my forehead, I close my eyes and sigh. Adrian sighs again and says:"This is harder then I thought it would be. I hate leaving you, I just want to stay here with you." _

_He really knows how to make me love him more. I put my hand on his cheek and say:"You'll be back soon, I know it's hard to say goodbye. And yes, I'm going to miss you so much. I also hate to sleep alone in bed, But once you're back. I will never let you go somewhere without me." Adrian looks at me with a soft look on his face. He looks into my eyes and says:"You really make me fall more in love with you." I give him a peck on his lips and say:"You do the same to me Adrian. I love you so much, you mean the world to me." Adrian puts his arm back around my waist and says before kissing me again:"I love you too Lisa." I close my eyes and kiss him back, we just put all the love we have for each other. Into this sweet kiss, filled with love and caring._

_Adrian breaks our kiss and says:"It's time to go." I nod and he let go of me, I don't know why I'm extremely sad right now. I know nothing will happen to him, He'll be back on the next full moon. Adrian grabs his bag from the ground, he leans towards me and kisses me again. I smile and say:"Go, before I won't let you leave." Adrian smiles and get's inside the driver's seat. I bow down and kiss him, It's supposed to be a quick kiss. But It ends up being a long kiss, Adrian smiles and says:"Now I'll go." I nod and say:"I love you." He smiles back and says:"I love you more." Adrian starts the car and drives away. __I go with my hand thrrough my hair and I hear Isaac say:"You want him to stay, right?" I nod and say:"Yeah, But he'll be back soon." _

_Christian hugs me and says:"I'll sleep beside you while Adrian's gone." I shake my head and say while pinching Christian's cheeks:"Isaac will stay with me till I fall asleep, and besides you need to study. So go home now, and start studying." Christian sighs and let go of me, He looks annoyed and says:"Screw high school. I hate math." Malia chuckles and says:"Me too, I get headaches from it." Christian puts his hand out and Malia gives him a high five. I shake my head and say:"Stiles's helping Malia study Math, so maybe he can also help you study?" Malia shakes her head immediately and says:"Nopes, that's not going to happen." I lift an eyebrow and say:"Why not?" _

_Malia go's with her hand through her hair and says:"Because, me and Stiles make out while studying math." __Stiles puts his hand on his forehead, me and Christian crack up. I couldn't stop laughing, I look at Malia and say:"Seriously? That's why you're failling math." Malia lifts her shoulders up and Stiles grins. I smile and say:"Let's get inside it's starting to rain. We'll continue this conversation in the livingroom." Stiles and Malia sigh, they know me. We all get inside the house, I look at the road one last time. I sigh and get inside the house, uggh.. I hate goodbye's. They always make me feel sad. I close the door behind me and walk towards the livingroom._

_End Of The Flashback (still Vasillisa's POV)_

I smile and start walking further into the woods. This always used to help me in the past. Just walking and not talking, makes me relax. I still need to help Liam control his shift, even though Scott is his alpha. I know more about control, so I promised Scott I would help him out. I'm sort of the Alpha in this pack, even though I haven't bitten anyone. I would love to have my own Beta, I've never felt like a real alpha. Because you can't be a true alpha, iff you don't have a beta. But Derek is a true alpha, he has Jackson, Isaac, Erica and Boyd. And Scott has Liam, I don't have anyone even though I'm an alpha. Derek is a really good alpha, one of the best. Even though he acts like a duchebag, he cares alot about his pack.

I still remember when he thought that Boyd and Erica died. He was devastated, Derek is the most compassionate Alpha I know. Wait? Why am I thinking about Derek? And this is the fourth time I said his name. Well I said it inside of my head. I sigh and put my hand on my forehead, and say:"Stupid dreams, nightmares or whatever." I'm an idiot, I'm always talking to my own head. Like right now, I look at the ground and keep walking, I hit my head against something hard. I put my hand on my head and groan in pain. I sigh and say:"This hurts like a bitch." I hear someone chuckle, I look up and see Derek standing in front of me. I lift an eyebrow and say:"What's so funny?" He looks at me and says:"It's been awhile since I've heard your voice."

I smile, why am I smilling? I go with my hand through my hair and say:"How have you been?" I hear Derek's heart beat a little bit faster. Is he nervous? Nah, that can be true. He's just not interested in what I say. Why do I sound dissapointed? Derek puts his hand in the pocket of his leather jacket. I smile, I've worn that Jacket alot of times. I looks really good on me, but on him...It looks perfect. I hear Derek say:"Did you just hear what I said?" I shake my head and say:"What?" Damn, I was thinking about him again. What the hell's happening to me? I love Adrian, then why am I thinking so much about Derek? Derek clears his throat and says:"Is everything allright?" I look at him and say:"What? Oh yeah, Everything's allright with me."

Derek noddes and looks at the ground, I sigh and murmur:"Awkward silence." Derek smiles and says:"I missed hearing your voice." I stop staring at my hand, I feel my heart beat fast. Dear father in heaven, why am I feeling weird and nervous? I look up at Derek with my eyes wide open. He coughs and says:"I mean, it's been awhile since you...uhm..Spoke." I nod and say:"Yeah, I also missed to hear my own voice." Derek chuckles and says:"You haven't changed a bit." I smile and say:"Yup." popping the 'p', Derek looks at me and says:"Well then.. see ya around." I nod and say:"Yeah, see you around." Derek noddes and walks away, I look at him and stops walking and says without turning around:"It felt good to see you again, Vasillisa." My heart skipped a beat, Yup.

I go with my hand through my hair and say:"Same here, Derek." I hear his heart skip a beat, I chuckle. We're still mates after all, Because neither I or him have mated with someone else. I feel my mate mark throb, I swear I saw Derek smiling and shaking his head. We really feel the same things, I shake my head and walk back home. After a few minutes I arrive home, I see Isaac and Christian eating pizza. I sigh and say:"Guys, please start learning how to cook. You only eat junkfood." Isaac noddes and Christian says:"Sis, please cook for us. I'm starving." I pat him on his head and say:"Allright, call the rest of the pack. I'll prepare dinner." Christian smiles and says:"You're the best." I smile and walk towards the kitchen, my mate mark is still throbbing.

_Derek's POV:_

I get inside my loft and sit down on the couch. I still feel my mate mark throbbing. I really heard Vasillisa's heart skip a beat. And I could swear that she blushed when I said her name. I smile and lay down on the couch, Why am I thinking about Vasillisa? I sigh, I love Jennifer. But still I can't stop thinking about Vasillisa, I'm really happy I spoke to her again. It's been awhile since I saw her, I only see her when she's a wolf. Poor Vasillisa, only changing into a human on a full moon. I get up from the couch and walk towards my bedroom. I open my wardrobe, and look at all the paper I pasted inside of it. A map of The United States, a bunch of cellphone numbers, names of people I need to check on, and alot more. Ever since Vasillisa changed completely into a wolf, I've been searching for answers.

I really want to help her out, It sucks to live like a wolf. Even though I love being a werewolve, I don't want to stay a wolf. My mother Talia, changed in a wolf. Vasillisa is a little bit similar to my mother. This makes me remember our conversation, we had when I just met her. She asked me what she is to me. I know that I can't hate Vasillisa no matter what. And even though I have someone I'm in love with right now. A part of me will always love Vasillisa, we're mates after all. I sigh and look at a name.. 'Alexander Davydov'.Vasillisa's old Alpha, well he was never her alpha because She's an alpha best alpha I know, I smile and lay down on my bed. I close my eyes and fall asleep.

_Vasillisa's POV:_

I close my eyes and sigh. Finally I'm going to get a little bit of sleep. After cooking dinner for the pack, I started cleaning the house. I grab my blanket and cover myself with it. I sigh again, seeing Derek today made me happy. It's been awhile since I last saw him. I seriously need to stop thinking about him. Come on Lisa, think about Adrian. Brown blond hair, killer body, six pack, sexy smirk, green eyes, alpha male, Derek. Oh god, Here I go again. I'm just going to sleep, I've had enough of Derek for today. I sigh for the third time and fall asleep.

_No POV:_

A guy and a girl are kissing beside their car. The girl puts her arms around the guy's neck, and burries her hands in his hair. The guy puts his arms around her waist, and pulls her body closer to him. They're kissing each other as iff their lives depend on it. The girl breaks their kiss and says:"Let's go inside your loft." The guy smirks and says:"Let's go." The girl holds the guy's hand, and they both walk inside the loft. Once they're inside the loft, they immediately start making out again. The guy breaks their kiss and says:"Give me a second, I need to change my shirt." The girl grins and says:"No need to wolf, I like you better shirtless." The guy smirks and takes off his shirt. He trows his shirt on the ground, and pushes the girl against the wall. The girl bites her lip and The guy says:"I love you, Vasillisa." The girl smiles and says before kissing the guy:"I love you too, Derek."

_Derek's POV:_

I open my eyes and gasp for air. What just happened?! Did I just dream about me and Vasillisa making out? I put my hand on my forehead and sigh. It felt so real, I could swear that it just happened. I'm glad Jennifer's not here, Because I don't feel like explaining. Why I'm going to shower for the second time today. I get up from my bed and take of my shirt. I trow it on the bed and walk towards the bathroom. Once I'm inside the bathroom, I turn on the hot water tap. I feel my mate mark throb more then it did before. Is this dream some kind of mate thing? Because my mother never told me about it.

She only told me that there are alot of feelings you get once you mated. I know that, because me and Vasillisa always know when the other one is in the room. I sigh and think about the way she was kissing me. Damn, I need a cold shower. I turn off the hot water tap, and turn on the cold tap. Time to take a shower, and stop thinking about Vasillisa. Her blond golden hair, the way she says my name. That sexy russian accent she has. Here I go again, I take of my clothes and get inside the shower. I get under the shower and let the cold water consume me.

_Vasillisa's POV:_

I gasp for air and open my eyes. I say:"WHAT THE HELL?" Isaac looks at me and says with a worried look on his face:"What's wrong Lisa?" I shake my head and say:"Nothing.. Nothing's wrong at all." I go with my hand through my hair and sigh. Mother of all Freaking Wolves! Why the hell am I dreaming about me and Derek kissing and practically making out in his loft?! Is this some sort of mating thing? I see Isaac and the other guys of the pack looking at me with worried looks on their face. I get up from the couch and say:"I'm allright, no need to look at me like that." I look at my cellphone, damn.. I only have six hours left, before I change back into a wolf. Derek...mhhmm.. his killer body.

The way he was kissing me and that sexy smirk. Especially the kisses...I put my fingers on my lips and sigh. I hear Liam whisper to Scott:"Is everything allright with her? Because her heart is beating fast." Scott noddes and says:"Yeah, I geuss she's allright. Maybe she had a nightmare?" Liam noddes and continues his discussion about lacrosse with Jackson. Nightmare... yeah that's not true.. Actually it was more of a heavy make out dream. I sigh and walk towards my bedroom. I close my bedroom's door behind me, and take off all my clothes. I'm only wearing my black underwear and bra. I put my hands in my hair and look into the mirror.

I feel someone give me a kiss on my neck, I shiver. Adrian... I turn around and see no one, I shake my head and put some other clothes on. I put my tank top on, and go with my hand through my hair. I close my eyes for a second. Again I feel someone kiss me, but this time on my lips. I open my eyes and see Derek, I try to touch him. But hand goes right through his body. Now I'm hallucinating him... It can't get worse then this. I put my leather jacket on, and feel someone take it off again. I breath in and out, and turn around. I see Derek standing there...shirtless. I got enough of this! I grab my shoes and walk inside the livingroom.

I see Derek standing there, and there he is again. Ok, I'm going to do something very stupid. And I'm probably going to regret it later. But right now I don't care. I stand in front of him and pull him towards me. I kiss him on his lips and close my eyes. Finally I'm doing, what I wanted to do the whole day. I hear some voices behind me, Yeah I'm sure I look like an idiot. Who the hell kisses the air? I pull away and see Derek looking shocked at me. OH MY GOD!? I hear Christian say behind me:"What the hell just happened?" I put my hands on my head and say:"Uhmm... I thought you where Adrian, I'm really sorry. I just woke up and I dreamed about him." I sigh and put my shoes on and leave my appartement. I keep running until I arrive into the woods.

My brain is having a breakdown, like a major one. I lean against a tree and Growl as loud as I can. I breath out, Growling normally makes me relax. But right now, nothing is helping. I sigh and don't even realize that someone is standing in front of me. I was lost in thoughts, I just kissed Derek... My ex boyfriend, and mate... Who has a girlfriend right now, and I have a boyfriend. Why does awkward moments only happen to me? I hear someone say:"Vasillisa?" Derek Hale, the one and only is standing in front of me. He wants answers, i'm sure of it. He looks at me and says:"Why did you kiss me?" I sigh and says:"I told you I dreamed about Adrian. And I thought that you where him. It happens sometime."

Derek noddes and says:"Did you dream about both of you kissing in front of a car?" This can't be true, Derek did have the same dream as me. Nah, that only happens in dreams. He sighs and says:"And did it start raining? DId you then go inside his loft, and made out as iff your lives depended on it?" OH SHIT! He really did have the same dream... This is a mate thing for sure. I look at him with my eyes wide open, he looks shocked and says:"So you had the same dream as me?" I nod and say:"Maybe my inner wolf misses her mate?" Derek looks surprised, I'm an idiot. I sigh and say:"I was joking around, it was a joke." He goes with his hand through his hair and says:"Yeah.. Yeah, I know." I nod and stare down at my feet.

Akward silence again, for the second time today. I feel rain drops fall on my head. I look up at the sky and see that it starting to rain heavy. Derek's heart is beating fast, and so does mine. I look at him and see Him staring at me. He keeps looking straight into my eyes. Those eyes, belong to the person that saved me. Gave me my family back, and gave me a pack I can proudly call family. And even though I try to deny it, those eyes belong to the guy... that I loved, No Those green eyes belong to the guy I'm in love with. I walk towards him and he says:"Vasillisa." I nod and say:"I know." He stands in front of me, I know both of our mate marks are throbbing. But most of all our hearts are beating like crazy. We're standing dangerously close to each other.

Derek sighs and says:"I don't care what happens after this, But I want to do this." He bows down and kisses me, I kiss him back. And put my arms around his neck, I bury my hands in his black soft hair. He puts his arms around my waist and pulls me towards him. I missed this feeling, Derek breaks our kiss and says while breathing heavy:"I love you Vasillisa, I have always loved you.." I put my hand on his lips and say:" I also love you and always will." He sighs and I say:"But we can't be together, I'm with Adrian and you're with Jennifer." Derek noddes and says:"I know." I nod and say while taking a step back:"I need to go.. Like right now." Derek noddes and says:"Me too." Derek sighs and starts running towards his house, I turn around and do the same.

* * *

**_CLIFFHANGER .DUN. :P lol_**

**_Here's a small Verek scene... Things are getting interested. _**

**_This Mate thing will be special, except some funny awkward Verek moments ;) _**

**_Review little wolves, You'll get some cookies (^_^) _**

**_See ya Ze Later;D_**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Hey there Little wolves ;D **_

_**Thanx for favoriting my story SamCro92 (^_^)**_

_**also a BIG thank you for reading this fanfic. You guys are the best readers I have. **_

_**Love you guys :D Btw please leave a small review after you finish reading this chapter.**_

_**I really want to know your opinions ;) **_

_**Well then, let's get started.~**_

* * *

_'Cause when I'm with him_  
_I am thinking of you_  
_Thinking of you_  
_What you would do if_  
_You were the one_  
_Who was spending the night_  
_Oh I wish that I_  
_Was looking into your eyes_

_Thinking Of You - Katy Perry ~_

* * *

Chapter 19: Thoughts Of You 

_Vasillisa's POV:_

I can't stop thinking about Derek. The way we kissed each other in the woods 2weeks ago. Iff I didn't think about Adrian while I was kissing Derek. I'm sure I would have kept kissing him, until he broke our kiss. I sigh and get inside my appartement. I just went grocery shopping, the house is empty. Everyone's at school now, I geuss. I start putting everything in it's right place. I clean the livingroom, and start vacuuming the whole house. Once I'm done, I connect my cellphone with the speakers. I search for a good song, and let 'Crave you (adventure club remix) flight facilities' blast through my speakers. I don't know why this song makes me think of Derek. I go with my hand through my hair, and sigh again. I've got a new tattoo, and a nose piercing. I've always wanted a nose piercing.

I walk towards my room and put on my black sports bra. I search through my clothes, until I find a black short shorts. I take my pants off and put my short shorts on. I put my hair into a messy bun and walk back towards the livingroom. I start doing push ups, I really need to concentrate on something else beside Derek. While I'm doing my 30th push up, I grin and say:"Crave you, Yup." I'm totally craving Derek, every part of my body can't stop thinking of him. I'm so damn attracted to him, more then when I was still together with him. I start doing push ups with one arm. I jump and grab the metal pole, I start doing pull ups. I hear someone behind me say:"Well you look like you're having fun."

I let go of the pole and see Isaac standing behind me. I grin and say:"Yup, I'm having fun. I just finished cleaning the mess in this house. And now it's time for some workout." Isaac noddes and says:"It really makes me happy, to come home and find you here." I smile and say:"Aw, that's so sweet Isaac. Come here." He chuckles and I walk towards him and give him a tight hug. Isaac smiles and hugs me back, I give him a kiss on his cheek. Isaac sighs and says:"I love you, sis." I smile and ruffle his hair and say:"I love you too lill bro." He smiles and says:"I have a date with Allison in half an hour." I grin and say:"Well, let me pick out your outfit."

Isaac shakes his head and I lift an eyebrow and say:"You won't need one? Is it because you're going on a date in Allison's bedroom?" Isaac grins and I say:"You little devil." Isaac goes with his hand through his hair. I sigh and say while doing push ups:"You're lucky, I won't be making out for at least 2 more weeks." Isaac lays on the ground and looks at me. I sigh and keep doing push ups, Isaac sighs and says:"Enrique told me, that they'll be back in 2 weeks. That sucks.." I nod and lay down beside him, I look at him and say:"Yeah." Isaac sits straight and says:"Lisa, why did you kiss Derek?" Damn.. again that question, I've been avoiding this question for 2 weeks now. I go with my hand through my hair and say:"I can't lie to you... I kissed Derek because a part of me still loves him."

Isaac looks sad and I smile and ruffle his hair. He puts his hand on my head and says:"I always knew that." I smile and say:"I geuss you know me too well, lill bro." Isaac noddes and says:"Where did you go when you left the house, after kissing Derek? Because Derek left the house a few seconds, after you left." I lean against the wall and think, about the kiss we shared in the woods. It was not a rushed kiss, It was a kiss filled with passion. I sigh and say:"I was in the woods, Derek came to me. We talked, then we kissed. And then I came back home, and he also went back home." Isaac looks surprised and says:"Derek kissed you? Or did you kiss him?" I stare down at my hands and say:"He kissed me first, then I kissed him." I look at Isaac and say:"And I'm so damn frustrated."

I hear someone knock on the door, Isaac stands up and opens the door. The whole pack was standing in front of the door. I stand up and say:"Wassup kids." Scott smiles and says:"Hey Lisa." I hug him and say:"How was school?" Malia sighs and says:"Math was a disaster, but I'm starting to get better in history now. Thanks to Stiles." I smile and see Malia and Stiles holding hands. I hug both of them and say:"You two are such a cute couple." Malia chuckles and Stiles says:"Thanks Lisa, you just made my day." I smile and say:"Go start making your homeworks, then we'll practice a bit in the woods. After that I'll prepare dinner, and we'll watch a movie or play a game." The whole pack noddes and Erica says:"That sounds like fun Lisa."

I smile and say:"Yeah." I look at Isaac, he looks at me and says:"You're frustrated?" I nod and sigh, he noddes and says:"Sexually?" I smirk and Isaac looks surprised at me, I hear Stiles say:"I heard that." I lean against the wall and say:"You have Malia, everyone in this pack has someone."Allison lifts an eyebrow and says:"You have Adrian, right?" I nod, and Lydia says:"You're totally craving him right now. The way Liam's craving nacho cheese." I chuckle and get lost in my own thoughts. Thoughts of Derek... It's getting really hard for me to stay away from him. I look at Lydia and say:"I don't know, I might be craving something else." I sigh and see Isaac staring at me, he shakes his head and Kira says:"Maybe you're also craving Nacho cheese?"

I laugh and say:"I love you guys. No need to worry about me, just go make your homework." They all nod and start doing their homework, Jackson walks towards me and whispers:"I know you're craving Derek, Lisa." I push him playfully on his shoulder, he grins and sits beside Lydia. Jackson gives Lydia a kiss on her cheek, she looks at him and gives him a kiss on his lips. Jackson smiles and kisses her back, Liam looks annoyed and says:"Stop making out!" Jackson breaks his kiss with Lydia and says:"Shut Up kid." I roll my eyes and walk towards the bathroom, I need to take a shower.

_2 hours later..._

I was standing in the woods with the whole pack. I look at them and say:"First you guys need to work in groups of two. Choose your partner, you'll change partners later." After a few minutes, everyone is standing in groups of two. I smile and say:"Now start sparring." They all start fighting each other, Lydia is reading a Vogue book. She looks at Allison and says:"You're a genuis, when it comes to weapons Allison." Allison smiles and says:"Thanks Lydia." Lydia smiles and Reads her book further. This pack means the world to me, they help each other always. And are also a bunch of hormonal teenagers. I see Malia sparring with Isaac, she trows him against the ground. Stiles applaudes and shouts:"That was awesome Malia." Malia smiles and stands in front of Stiles, she kisses him and grins.

Stiles grins and Malia walks back towards Isaac, and continues sparring with him.I look at Stiles and shout:"Lucky Bastard." Stiles grins and winks, I chuckle and hear a heart beat I know too well. Oh god, please let it be Anyone but him. I don't know iff I can control myself beside him. I turn around and see Derek showing, Liam how to throw Scott over his shoulders. Derek says to Liam:"Now show me how you do it right." Liam noddes and grabs Scott's arm and trows him over his shoulder. Scott grins and Liam puts his hand out to him. Scott grabs his hand and get's up, Scott puts his hand on Liam's shoulder. Derek grins and says:"Now keep repeating that." Scott looks at Derek and says:"thanks for helping me." Derek noddes and walks towards Boyd and Erica. I can't take my eyes off of him.

He looks so damn sexy in his tank top. I sigh and say:"Damn, those muscles..." Isaac immediately looks surprised at me, Derek turns around and looks at me. I look up at the sky and feel my cheeks burn. I hear Derek's heart beat getting closer to me. For gods sake, don't talk to me. He stands in front of me and says:"Hey, Vasillisa." Damn he makes me crave him more, just by saying my name. I look at him and say:"Hi Derek." I look into his eyes, He looks the other way and says:"So you're training here today?" I nod and say:"Yeah, the weather is beautiful. Training outside is always better then inside." Derek looks at Christian and Cora, and says:"They're training is almost perfect." I go with my hand through my hair and say:"How's Jennifer?" I see Derek tense, he uts his hand in the ockets of his sweatpants.

Oh god, why is he so damn sexy?! I can't take this, he's standing so close to me. I keep staring at him, I even forget to breath for a second. I cough and Derek says:"Is everything okay?" I close my eyes and breath out, Derek puts his hand on my shoulder. I look at him, He looks straight into my eyes. I feel my heart beat faster, and so does his heart. I swallow and Derek takes his hand away from my shoulder. I feel the place he just touched me burn. I grab Derek's hand and say:"Tell Jennifer, That I'm so damn sorry. And that iff she wants to beat me up, she can do it whenever she wants." Derek lifts an eyebrow and says:"I don't understand what you're talking about."

I sigh and kiss him, I've been dreaming about this for weeks. I close my eyes and Feel Derek stiffen. I break my kiss and breath heavy, I look at him and say:"I can't stop thinking about you, no matter what I do. I've been thinking about us for days, and I've been craving you for weeks." Derek looks at me with his eyes wide open, He immediately covers his surprise with a sigh. I look at him and he says:"Vasillisa, I'm with Jennifer." Yup, Those words hurt. It's as iff someone shot an arrow straight into my heart. I nod and go with my hand through my hair, and say:"I forgot." I look at the ground and say:"I'm pathetic, aren't I. Kissing a guy, who has a girlfriend. While I have a boyfriend, who's not in town right now."

I feel my eyes well up with tears, why do I feel like crying? I lean against a tree and say while trying to smile:"Just ignore me, and forget what I just said." I close my eyes, I know what will happen now. Derek will look at me for a second and leave. Why would he care about me, when he has a girlfriend? I sigh and feel someone kiss me. I open my eyes immediately, and see Derek kissing me. He looks at me and says:"I've also been thinking about you non stop. And I've been craving you ever since you kissed me in your appartement." I feel my heart beat fast again, a tear rolls down my cheek. Derek wipes my tear with his hand. He stares down at my lips, I lean towards him and capture his lips with mine. Derek kisses me back, I put my arms around his neck.

I bury my hands in his black soft hair, I missed this feeling so damn much. Derek puts his arms around my waist, and pulls me flush against him. We're kissing each other, like animals in heat. Derek, Derek, Derek. My mind is only filled with him, I feel Derek's hands get under my tanktop. I break our kiss and say while breathing heavy:"Derek..." He's also breathing heavy, he looks at me and says:"Vasillisa, I've been waiting for this day for weeks now." I put my hand on his cheek and say:"I love you Derek, I don't think I will ever love anyone more then I love you. I don't want to hurt Adrian, But I don't have a choice. Once he comes back, I'll break up with him." Derek looks shocked at me, I look confused and say:"What?"

He looks at me with a soft look on his face, and says:"You just said the words I was about to say. But I already broke up with Jennifer 1 week ago." My heart just skipped a beat.I stroke his hair with my hand, and say:"Derek...My Derek. God, I've missed you so damn much." Derek smiles and kisses me, I kiss him back. I break our kiss and whisper:"The pack..." Derek grins and chuckles, I sigh and see the whole pack staring at us. I look at Isaac, he grins and says:"We've all known that you guys still love each other." I grin and say:"Yeah..." Jackson grins and winks, I roll my eyes and smile. I look at the pack and say:"Scott is in charge now, I got some stuff to do." I look at Derek and smirk, Derek grins and gives me a kiss on my forehead.

I whisper in his ear:"I can still feel your hand under my tanktop." Derek smirks and says:"Should I take my hand away?" I bite my lip and shake my head, Derek grins and grabs my hand. We both run through the woods. Straight to my appartement, Once we're inside we start making out again. The only thing we are both thinking about, is each other. Lost in each others eyes, we don't even realize that we're both standing in my bedroom. Derek pushes me against the wall, He takes his tank top off. Derek grins and kisses me, I kiss him back and take of my tank top. Derek kisses me on my neck, I can't stop the moan that escapes my lips. When he starts planting kisses on my collarbone. I cup his cheeks with my hands, and bring his lips back to mine.

_The next morning..._

_Derek's POV:_

I feel something heavy on my chest. I open my eyes and see blonde hair, Vasillisa. I smile and get up from bed, while trying not to wake her up. I put my pants on, and open the bedroom's door. I walk towards the livingroom and see Isaac and the rest of the pack. They're all sleeping on the ground and on the couch. Those idiots, I didn't even hear them enter the house. I walk towards the terrace, and open the door. Some fresh air, is always good. I hear some members of the pack waking up. I smile and say:"Morning." Stiles scratches his head and says:"hmm..M..Morning." Scott stretches out like a cat and says:"Yo." I smile and see Jackson hit Stiles head with his hand.

Stiles looks annoyed and says:"What the hell?" Jackson ignores him, he looks at me and says:"You made alot of noise last night." I roll my eyes and Jackson grins, he get's up and walks towards the bathroom. Liam sits straight with his eyes still closed. Isaac yawns and says:"I'm tired." These guys are really a bunch of idiots, but they're my family. Even thought they're a pain in the ass sometimes.

_Vasillisa's POV:_

I open my eyes and turn around, the bed is empty. I get out of bed and open my wardrobe. I grab a shirt, Derek's shirt. I've been holding on to this shirt, ever since I broke up with him. I put it on and walk towards the livingroom. I smile when I see Derek standing there. He looks at me and smiles, I look at the guys and say:"Morning boys." Isaac smiles and Jackson says:"And a goodmorning to you." I chuckle and walk towards Derek, He smiles and hugs me. I stroke his beard with my hand and say:"Morning Wolf." Derek smirks and I kiss him, He kisses me back. I hear Stiles groan and Liam chuckle. Jackson says:"Your room is over there." Derek breaks our kiss and says:"Morning Vasillisa."

I give him a peck on his lips and say:"I love you." Derek smiles and says:"I love you too." I smile and say:"I love you more." Derek gives me a kiss on my forehead, I hug him tight and breath his scent in. I smile and say while closing my eyes:"I love your scent." Derek chuckles and Stiles says:"What? His scent? Derek always smells like a wet dog." Isaac and the other guys crack up, I roll my eyes and say:"Shut Up Stiles, Derek smells like pine and wood. And iff there is someone who smells liek a wet dog, well that would be you." Stiles looks at me with his eyes wide open and says:"Wow, good one." I laugh and say:"You're a funny guy." Stiles winks and Scott says:"Btw Adrian and Enrique will be arriving home tomorrow morning. They finished their job early." I totally forgot about Adrian, I feel Derek stiffen.I look at him and he looks at me with a sad look on his face.

Isaac shakes his head and says:"You're a total mood killer Scott." Scott puts his hand on his forehead and says:"Sorry." I shake my head and say:"I'll need some time alone with him tomorroa. You guys hang out at Scott's place. Or some other place, Cause I need to talk to Adrian." Scott noddes and says:"We could practice some more in the woods." The guys nod and Jackson says:"Good Luck Lisa, I'm glad to see you with my alpha again." Derek grins and says:"Thanks." Jackson noddes and I say:"Well then, who wants pancakes?" Stiles and the guys immediately start talking about pancakes. I look at Derek and say:"Don't worry my love, Everything will be allright. I know you and Adrian are friends, but I know Adrian will understand me." Derek noddes and says:"You're right." I nod and kiss him, then I walk towards the kitchen. To start baking Pancakes for a bunch of hungry wolves.

* * *

**_Thanx for reading ;D _**

**_I've made a wattpad acc Damon_Misaki92~_**

**_I'm putting all my stories from here, on wattpad :p _**

**_Review my dear lill wolves, to make this alpha happy :D_ **


	20. Chapter 20

**_I know I haven't updated this story in forever :'( _**

**_But I'm sure (I hope so) that you're going to like this chaper ;) _**

**_Let's get this started 3_**

_Vasillisa's POV:_

I walk towards the kitchen and start preparing dinner. After an hour, there's roasted chicken, french fries, various sorts of salades, and alot more on the table. I smile and shout:"GUYS! DINNER'S READY!" I hear everyone running towards the livingroom. I grin and say to Liam:"You come and sit beside me." He smiles and sits beside me, I grab from each dish a bit. And put everything on one plate, then I give it to Liam. Stiles lifts an eyebro and says:"Why are you putting his food on plate for him?" I smile and say:"Because he's the youngest and he eats way too slow." Liam grins and says:"Thanx, you sound just like my mum."

I smile and say:"Well that makes happy." I feel two arms hugging me from behind, I chuckle and say:"You're back early wolf?" Derek gives me a kiss on my cheeks, and says:"Yeah, I finished training with Isaac and Scott." Isaac walks inside the livingroom and grins. I smile and say:"How did the training go?" Isaac grabs a chair and sits down, he then grabs a chicken leg and starts eating. I roll my eyes and say:"First reply to my answer, and then you can eat all you want."

Isaac grins and says:"You're chicken is just too damn delicious. Well the training went great, off course Derek kicked my ass as usual." Stiles chokes on his french fries and Liam laughs and falls from his chair. I'm laughing with the rest of the pack, Isaac chuckles and says:"But one of these days, I'll kick Derek's ass for sure." Derek chuckles and says:"That would never happen." I sit on a chair, and sniff the air. I pinch my nose and say:"It stinks in here!" Isaac lifts an eyebrow and Scott says:"Maybe it's because we've worked out?"

Derek shakes his head and says:"We took a shower right after we finished practice." get up from the table and say:"It really stinks in here, It makes me want to vomit." Jackson keeps staring at me and says:"It's been 2 weeks now after the full moon. And you haven't changed back, don't you think that's weird?" I nod and put my two hans on my nose and say:"Seriously, I'm going to open the window. I can't stand this smell." I walk towards the window and open it, then I turn around and feel dizzy. I sit on the couch and put my hand on my forehead.

Boyd looks at me and says:"Are you allright?" I shake my head and run towards the bathroom. I vomit everything I ate today, I sit down on the ground and lean against the wall. Derek stands at the door and says:"Vasillisa? What's wrong?" I look up at him and vomit again in the toilet. Derek puts his hand on my forehead, and says:"You're having a fever?" I breath heavy and say:"Just give me water." Derek noddes and runs towards the kitchen, he then comes back and gives me a bottle of water. I drink a mouthfull, and say:"Derek, call Deaton."

Derek grabs his cellphone and calles Deaton, after a few minutes he ends the call. And grabs me bridal style, he brings me back into the livingroom. And lays me down on the couch, Then he grabs a blanket and covers me. I shiver and pull the blanket tighter to me. Derek sits beside me and strokes my hair, Jackson stands beside me and says:"Maybe she's gaining back control of her body. And that's why she's sick now." I look up at him and say weakily:" I dunno, I just feel like crap." Derek looks sad at me, I smile weakily and hear someone knock on the door.

Isaac get's up from his chair and says:"Deaton is here." I nod and Isaac opens the door, Deaton get's inside the house and walks towards me. I smile and Deaton says:"You really don't look that well Lisa." I sigh and say:"Yeah, I also don't feel that good." Deaton chuckles and says:"Let's just see what you have." After a few minutes, Deaton has a huge smile on his face. I lift an eyebrow and say:"Why are you smiling? Am I gaining back control over my body?" Deaton noddes, Derek hugs me and says:"Finally."

I smile and give him a peck on his lips. Derek smiles, and Deaton says with a serious look on his face:"But there's alo something else." Derek holds my hand tight and Deaton says:"You're 1 month and 2 weeks pregnant." I feel my heart beat fast, and I shout:"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Deaton noddes and Jackson says:"I've been working together with Deaton, trying to find an answer. Because you still haven't turned back into a wolf. After a few days I started hearing the sound of a small heart beat." I close my eyes and concentrate on the sounds in the livingroom.I hear the heart beats of every member of the pack.

I gasp when I hear another heart beat from inside me. I put my hand on my belly and look shocked at Derek. He stares at me with his eyes wide open, I smile and hug him tight. Christian jumps from the couch and shouts:"I'M GOING TO BECOME AN UNCLE! HELL YEAH!" Everyone laughs and Derek looks into my eyes and says:"You don't know how happy you made me. I'm the luckiest guy on earth." I feel a tear roll down my cheek, and say:"I love you Derek." He hugs me tight and says:"I love you more Vasillisa." Liam lifts an eyebrow and says:"Why is she crying?" Deaton smiles and says:"Pregnant women, can get very emotional." Liam noddes and smiles, while looking at me and Derek,

_3 days later..._

Derek hasn't left my side, since we heard that I'm pregnant. I'm also not allowed to clean, cook, work out, or all the other things I like to do. I trow the blanket away from me and say:"I'm sick of sitting, I'm not an invalid." I hear Isaac and Jackson laughing, I walk towards the kitchen and see Stiles baking eggs. He sighs and I say:"Put the pan down Stiles, you're baking eggs not Pancakes." Stiles sighs loud and says:"I can't cook, I told the guys to just order some pizza. But they only want to eat homemade food. You totally spoiled them."

I chuckle and ruffle his hair, then I say:" Just go play, I'll prepare dinner." Stiles hugs me and says:"Thanks, I owe you." I smile and nod, then he runs towards the livingroom. I start preparing dinner, damn it stinks in here. I walk towards my bedroom, and open a shelf. I grab a mouth mask and put it on, then I walk back towards the kitchen. I bake some steak, potatoes in the oven, salades, vegetable soup and a chocolate cake. I hear Derek enter the house, I smile and hear him shout:"GET UP!"

I chuckle and Stiles runs inside the kitchen, he looks at me and says:"He's going to kill me, he told me you're not allowed to do anything." I roll my eyes, Derek enters the kitchen and says:"Vasillisa, go get some rest. You need to sleep." I shake my head and say:"I'm bored, and I hate the smell of chicken and eggs. That's the only thing we ate these three days." Derek sighs and says:"Vasillisa please." I sigh and say annoyed:"Derek, I'm not an invalid. Let me do what I want to do. Because I'll go crazy, Iff I have to sit another day on that couch."

Derek noddes and says:"Ok, I understand you. I just worry about you." I smile and walk towards him, Derek hugs me and I say:"Did you get enough sleep?" Derek shakes his head and sys:"No, I can't seem to slep these days." I chuckle and say:"So do I, I've been thinking about alot of things." I sigh and look at the ground, how am I going to tell him. That I'm not sure iff this is his child? Derek looks at me and says:"You don't have to say it, I've also thought about that. I went to Deaton today, and he told me that he won't know until the baby's born." I can't believe this! I look at Derek and say:"What iff it's Adrian's child?"

I go with my hand through my hair and says:"Then I made you happy for no reason. The child would need his father, and I can't lie to Adrian" I hear someone say:"Iff he's my child I'll take care of him, iff not. I'll still take care of him. I'll raise it as my own child, even though I can't live with his or her mother." OMG! I turn around and see Adrian standing in the kitchen, he's holding his baggage in one hand. And in the other, a bouquet of roses. I look at Adrian and he looks straight into my eyes...

I stare down at the ground and Adrian says:" Don't look away from me, you know that I love you. That you mean the world to me, and still you cheated on me behind my back." I felt like crap, tears roll down my cheek. I look up at him and say with a shaky voice:"A..A..Adrian." He looks at me with a sad look on his face, can see that I've hurt him. He shakes his head and says:"You don't need to say anything Lisa, You're the only reason. Why I went to Georgia, I searched for answers to why you changed into a wolf. At the end I found them, and I had to lose my alpha powers to save you."

I can't believe what he's saying. HE GAVE UP HIS ALPHA POWERS?! FOR ME? I feel my knees go weak, I hurt him like no one else. A part of me still loves Adrian, I feel my heart breaking. Without even realizing it, I faint on the ground. The only thing I hear Is Adrian shouting:"LISA!" I feel my eyelids getting heavy, I close my eyes and darkness surrounds me.

A few minutes later...

I open my eyes, and see Adrian looking worried at me. I immediately start crying, Adrian hugs me. I sob and say:"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Adrian." He just strokes my hair and says:"I forgive you,shh.. Just calm down." I grab his shirt tight and cry further. After crying for about 20min, I look up at Adrian. He smiles softly at me and says:"Your eyes are red and puffy, you don't need to feel sorry for me. I'm an idiot, for not realizing that you still had feelings for Derek." He sighs and says:"You two mated, and your feelings for each other will never dissapear."

A tear rolles down my cheek, Adrian wipes it away with his hand and kisses me on my forehead. Then he sighs again and says:"But still, it hurts. I don't think I'll be able to stay here." I look up at him and Adrian says before giving me another kiss on my forehead:"I will always love you Vasillisa. You're my first love, and I intend to be your last." He then stands up from the couch and grabs his bagges. I look at him and feel tears rolling down my cheek. I don't even try to wipe them away, I look at Adrian and say:"Just stay..P..Please." He shakes his head and says:"I'm sorry, I can't."

He then looks at Derek and says:"Take care of her, I know she's in good hands." He then looks at me and walks towards the door. Leaving with a broken heart, I'm the one to blame. I've hurt him, he was always there for me. I know that he would even give up his life for me. I pull my knees together and lay my head against the couch. Tears keep rolling down my cheek, but the only thing I can think of is Adrian. I know I won't see him for a long time, my shoulders are shaking. I feel two arms hugging me tight, Derek's trying to calm me down. I bury my head in his chest, and cry for the guy..Who's heart I broke into billion pieces.

_**A/N**_

_**I hope you loved this chapter ;) **_

_**Review, follow and favorite this Story, iff you liked it (^_^)**_

_**and See Ya Ze Later~**_


End file.
